Between the Illusions and Flames
by AnEverlastingNightRose13
Summary: Being a State Alchemist, one of the taboo untold things are becoming intimate with a fellow State Alchemist due to many threats and responsibilities you're forced to carry. Laura Fang, a State Alchemist, agrees to help Mustang with his subordinate but what if it turns out to be a bad idea? So now she finds herself falling for the unlikeliest of people making things more complicated
1. Chapter 1

**1: The Illusion Alchemist**

Hello! Thanks for pulling up my story! Anyways this is my first shot at a FullMetal Alchemist fanfic so I'd appreciate if you guys can leave me any of your thoughts. I'm still debating whether I'll continue this story or not. Well I hope you enjoy! Oops! I don't own FullMetal Alchemist (FMA) and it belongs to its rightful owners and anything else belongs to AnEverlastingNightRose13 (AENR13)

* * *

"Colonel Mustang; Lieutenant Colonel Fang's here to see you." Hawkeye informs Mustang, he nods and another State Alchemist enters. Ed and Al watch the Lieutenant Colonel salute to Mustang and Hawkeye.

"It's been awhile Lieutenant Fang." Mustang smirks. The Lieutenant turns around and goes over to investigate Ed and Al.

"So this is the Fullmetal Alchemist? Very nice to meet you Mr. Electric." The lieutenant extends a hand out to Ed. He takes it and asks

"Who are you?"

The Lieutenant smiles

"I'm Laura Fang, Mustang here asked me to help you. If you plan to find the Philosopher's Stone; you'll have to be able to tell the difference from reality and an illusion." She states as Ed notices unlike Hawkeye, she has her hair down and it's a medium length but her uniform has more of a female's cuts and she has jet black hair like Mustang.

"Yeah, like you're going to be able to help me." Ed rolls his eyes not really buying Fang's word.

"I'm the Illusion Alchemist. Therefore meaning that if I can be able to purposely confuse people with my illusions; I believe I can show you. Now if you're going to stand here and argue with me or do you want to learn to help narrow down your search?" She asks as she gets in his face. He doesn't smart ass her back. She smiles a bit then turns her attention to Mustang and Hawkeye

"If you excuse me, I have a lot of things to show to this Alchemist in such a time scrunch. And Mustang, we have a lot to catch up on." She informs and leaves the room with Ed and Al following behind her.

"Colonel, she really isn't here just for showing the Fullmetal Alchemist the art of illusions is she?" Hawkeye asks. Mustang leans over his desk and locks his hands together.

"No, she's on a mission from Central besides that. The Alchemist Killer is on the loose and well, with Laura's aid it'll be much easier to catch him." She nods and then dares

"And also I believe you missed your old friend." He doesn't answer causing her to chuckle.

* * *

"Alright Ed, there's a complex art of the Illusion aspect of Alchemy. But depending on how well you can analyze the situation beforehand can determine the outcome of the battle when using Illusions. Now, I'll spare against you and fight me with everything you got." She states so she rips off her State uniform and pulls out two swords from the sword cases strapped against her legs. "Ready when you are." She taunts so he grins and comes at her. She narrows her eyes and ducks as Ed strikes. She gets under so she places her hand on his abdomen and a little flash of light comes from the contact surface. She falls back and blocks Ed's blade.

"If this is what you got to become a Lieutenant Colonel then it doesn't take much!" He taunts earning him a disapproving glare from her.

"You're really rusty Ed." She thrusts him off and with a flick of her wrist, she disappears from in front of him. He's there confused but blocks as she slams herself into him. He grunts as he's sliding trying to maintain his guard. _I got you now!_ She disappears again and gets behind him when she activates the Illusion Seal she placed on him earlier. He gives out a startled cry as the Illusion takes over

_"What's going on?!" Ed thinks to himself as he's taken to another place. There's the image of his house burning when he and Al set it up in flames. "Why am I here?" He goes to where the younger him and brother are. He's about to reach to them when the place glitches like in an old video game._

"You lose." Ed's pulled out from the Illusion and finds himself on the ground with Fang's foot set against his chest. A bead of sweat slides down his face as he realizes that she could have killed him.

"I'm impressed. You have the true marking to become General, Fang." She turns her attention to the State Major Colonel and gets off of Ed and stands on point with her hand against her forehead.

"Thank you sir! Colonel Mustang asked me to show the Fullmetal Alchemist how to detect an illusion from reality!" She informs making him to nod.

"So I see, and Lieutenant Fang; I thought you didn't take pet projects?" He teases, the area under neath her golden eyes turn pink. The Major turns and continues "Carry on Lieutenant Colonel Fang, I don't wish to distract you." He leaves so Ed stands up and smirks

"So you're doing this because Mustang asked you didn't he?" He teases so Fang glares at him and punches him square in the face.

"Shut your trap or you'll find yourself inside an other illusion." On that threat Ed shuts up. Fang goes over to where Al was watching the spar and plays with a stray cat. Fang crouches and pets the cat. "Now I say we should go and get something to eat. Sound good?" She asks. Once when the boys agree, she picks up her uniform cloak from the ground and slips it on.

* * *

"So you're barely 29? Mustang's like 32 so how did you guys get into the State Alchemy Program at the same time and pass?" Ed asks as she's taking a whip at some liquor in front of them at a restaurant. She pops some beef into her mouth and replies

"Him and I used to be neighbors when we were growing up, so we enrolled at the same time when the State was recruiting young people to enroll into the Central Command offices. Mustang managed to get me to enroll with him and here we are. He's the Flame Alchemist and I'm the Illusion Alchemist. And well our rankings have gotten past each other's so that explains why he probably hasn't mentioned about me to you. So tell me about you two, why so interested in finding that Stone?" Ed and Al explain to her about what happened that lead to Ed becoming a State Alchemist and hence where he got his name. She nods

"You know, when I first started tweaking with Alchemy, I'd never think that I'd be a State Alchemist either but; ever since that night." She stops abruptly as she snaps the metal fork she had in her hand from her pressure. _Damn it, even if its the last thing I do..._

"What happened Laura? That made you finally listen to Mustang about enrolling." Al asks so she masks her emotions and puts on a fake smile

"Oh it's nothing you guys to fill up your heads with. Now I'll explain to you why I decided to work with Illusions instead if Elemental Alchemy.

The whole point to Illusion Alchemy is to use their split seconds of confusion to your advantage. But in order for you to do that is either at the beginning of a battle, middle, or towards the end. I generally do it towards the end because if you do it straight at the beginning you'll be playing a very powerful card on the first hand. Ed, you remembered how I was toying with you but I stroked you in your stomach? It's because I wanted to get you to think you could read through me before I'd pull out a wild card at you. Before I activated the Illusion, and you can ask Al, I made two mes. Me the original and another fake to provide back up if you managed to break through the illusion I wouldn't be caught off guard. It's more practical when you're fighting against multiple targets or when you're fighting against a long range attacker. But once when you were confused by the illusion I over powered you in less than 2 seconds. And that was considering I was going easy on you."

Ed and Al are in awe but then Ed blurts out

"So how is this supposed to help me find the Philosopher's Stone?!" She raises her hand then continues

"Illusions are everywhere, your reality can be my illusion. The point is to be able to detect what's real or not. I heard you went to a town where they were trying to produce the stone using Red Water right? Well if you had a trained eye, you would have been able to notice something immediately when you stepped foot inside where they were being produced. The fakes, and this applies to anything really, will always give this aura where Illusions can be created from. It sounds very complicated but its actually quiet simple. Tomorrow if you're not being sent out I'll explain more." She finishes and glances down at the fork she broke.

_Thanks to you I'm stuck here... _She thinks to herself and clenches her fists together. She looks up back at Ed and Al "Boys I don't want you two to be up so late so please get some rest. If things are in our favor we'll be up early in the morning training. Goodnight." She leave the place and goes over to her hotel room. She slides down the door and pulls out her Transmutation Circle watch and studies its complicated design. She puts it away, showers, and tucks herself in bed and stares up at the ceiling in the dark.

_Now what does Mustang really plan to do with me?_

* * *

So this is it for now. Thanks again for pulling up my story and please leave your reviews!


	2. Chapter 2: The real reason

**2: the real reason**

I don't own FMA and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13 and thanks for continuing to read my story. R&R please?

* * *

POV of Laura Fang

* * *

"Alright pipsqueaks, be prepared on committing to the State Military. If you think passing the State Alchemy exams were tough enough; then be ready for the hell up ahead. The State will become your life, being in the Military is demanding. So you'll have to sacrifice whatever is necessary to complete your assignments given to you. You will follow your orders to the dot, and if you have to improvise to complete your mission; then go ahead. As long as it gets done it will be fine. Now going back to the State taking over your life, there will be times where you'll have to do things you don't want to do. Like giving up that date with the hot girl you've been pestering for the past 6 months or even moving around. No one said being in the Military was easy, not even to mention State Alchemists. Now is there any questions?" I come to a halt in front of the new regiment of State Alchemists fresh from the Exams. I scan their faces, even though I don't mind showing Ed and Al the differences of reality and illusion; new State Alchemists are the worst in my opinion. Because I have to roughen them up so when ever they're assigned to their own Officers they're ready and sadly I have a rep to roughen up the best Alchemists to enter ranks.

"Maybe that's why you're still single..." someone smart asses and laughs from the newbies erupt into the air. I narrow my eyes at them and then smart ass back

"Maybe that's why you're a newbie and a little shrimp; I'm Lieutenant Colonel Fang; I can make your life a living hell here _Soldiers._" and on that note they're silent. "That's what I thought, anyways how many of you guys still plan to be here? I say desert now before you can't if you're not willing to commit to the State." I dare with my hands behind my back.

"Can someone challenge you?" a shrimp ask so I smirk.

"I'll let you what, if you guys can beat me then you'll be able to enter ranks already. But I'm only taking one with the most desire to. Is anyone up to it?" I taunt as I still keep a cool exterior on. An Alchemist steps out of the crowd and advances towards me. "That's all fellows?" they remain quiet so I direct my attention towards the Alchemist. "Now don't be a shame when I beat you darling." I inform, I take off my uniform and through it towards the new ones and pull out my swords. "Ready when you are."

The Alchemist charges towards me so I dodge him and slice up his back, he falls back and summons a water dragon and directs it towards me. I raise an eyebrow then get out of the way and disappear. There's confused cries from the newbies so within that moment I re appear behind the Soldier and press my swords at his neck. "You lose Soldier; get back into your position." he nods so I let go and he disappears into the crowd.

"My my Lieutenant Fang; you've surely have gotten faster than last time I've seen you enter combat." I turn around and everyone shouts out

"Colonel Mustang!" I smirk as I drop the swords into their cases and slip on my uniform.

"I sure have Roy, now where's the FullMetal Alchemist at with his brother?" I ask.

"In my office waiting for you, now I'll take these newbies off of your hand so you can go train Ed; he's getting impatient and doesn't believe me that you're out here."

"Aren't you such a generous man Mustang? Thank you, if you excuse me." I bow and then head over to where Ed and Al are.

* * *

"Hey, you didn't believe Mustang when he told you I was out roughing up the newbies?" I call as I lean against the door frame to Mustang's office. They both rise

"No! Anyways that doesn't matter, we want to know more about Illusions in the real world. And also how they work." I smirk so I pull out the whiteboard Mustang has in his closet and start drawing on it. It's a rough image of a human brain and an arrow pointing to an area.

"This is where Illusion Alchemist target. The Illusion Seal I placed on you yesterday targets this area where you're fears and hopes are stored. We pull them out and trick your brain thinking it's what your eyes are seeing so it becomes an Illusion to distract you and make you unaware of what's really happening. But depending how thick and real the Illusion seems the stronger it is. Even people who are Mustang's ranking can find themselves in it and can die like that." I snap my fingers to show how quick the time is. "Now, sometimes the stronger the person is they can break through the illusion so I create fakes of me so that way I won't be caught off guard when they do. The possibilities to Illusions are endless, there's two main types to Illusions, Mental Illusions and Physical Illusions. Physical Illusions are things that are conflicting with the _REAL Reality _and Mental Illusions screw up with the way you make out things. Depending on the Alchemist is which of the 2 they generally lean more two."

"So you're a Mental Illusionist?" Al asks so I shake my head

"I can do both but Physical takes a lot longer and it's more draining than Mental so I tend to use it more often. But Mental Illusions can take a while to recover from, Alchemist and target alike."

"Wait wait! I still don't get it!" Ed complains so I sigh and try another example.

"Have you ever see something that wasn't there before? Or think that you did? That's how Mental Illusions work, they make your brain to think you're seeing things when you aren't. And Physical Illusions are like mirrors, they reflect off of one item and multiplies it. Like when you're alone inside a room full of mirrors; you see hundreds of yours when really there's only one. Does that help?" he nods so we continue with some other examples well into the night.

* * *

They both leave so I'm on my way to leave too when Mustang calls out

"Hey Laura, want to go out for a drink?" I smile so I follow him to a bar. We're taking shots and talking about things when I ask

"Alright Roy, what's the real reason why I'm here. I know that me training the FullMetal one isn't it." he smirks

"Clever as ever; the Alchemist Killer's running loose in Central. Your Colonel suggested me to have you on the investigation with us. The killer has already claimed 5 lives of Alchemists; the dead are mostly soldiers but still. So what do you say?" I nod

"Whatever you say Colonel." we sit there in silence for a while.

"Fang," I glance over at him

"Yeah?"

"We're heading out tomorrow and be careful. The killer has a certain trademark to his killings. The brains are blown out from inside the head. And since you're the Illusion Alchemist; it puts you at greater harm than the rest of us."

"Don't you think I know that? And hey Mustang, we still got that upending match from when we first started in the program." I smile a bit, he smirks

"Tomorrow before we leave you can get it."

"Is that a deal then Mustang?" I offer my hand to him.

"Yes it is Fang. Bring your A game tomorrow, you're going to need it." we shake it


	3. Chapter 3: what it means

**3: What it means to be Lieutenant.**

I don't own FMA and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13 and R&R maybe?

* * *

Mustang, Hawkeye, and I along some other Soldiers we board on a train towards where the Alchemist Killer has murdered our subordinates in Central.

"Al and Ed are already there, they left this morning with Armstrong behind them. There's nothing for you to worry about Lieutenant Colonel Fang." Hawkeye informs me. I nod so I scan my eyes over what the State has managed to dig up. "I'm not worried that they'll be danger, I know that they'll be fine and they're both smart not to engage him directly. But the fact is, if this Alchemist Killer can kill even the strongest of Alchemists is what worries me. Hey Mustang, you haven't heard word from my Colonel have you?" I ask because my Colonel, Alex Stone; I haven't heard word him since I got stationed here with Mustang and taking on the Elric Brothers as my project.

"No I haven't. Colonel Stone was stationed somewhere else and asked me to have you here on the investigation. I have not heard word from him ever since you came here." he replies. I nod so I sleep because from last night, I've had problems sleeping from recovering from the Illusions.

"Laura, Laura. C'mon time to wake up. We have work to do." someone wakes me up so I follow Hawkeye and Mustang along with Hughes. I scan the area for any trances of the Killer. "*Sigh* We're just wasting our time. At this rate we're still going to be at the same square from the start. Let's go and ask the locals around and wait for any opportunity for the Killer to show up." Hawkeye sighs so we all go over to the inn we're staying at in Central. I'm in my room messing with a ball when I start remembering how this all happened.

* * *

_"Hey Laura! C'mon there's people from Central recruiting! Let's go and check it out!" Roy finds me outside of my parents' shop. He pulls me up and drags me behind him towards the Town Square. "Look Laura! He's a Colonel and I want to be his Lieutenant some day." he points to a man in the blue State Alchemist uniform._

_"I don't know Roy, things are really sticky from what I heard. That the State only take the top of the best. And besides I can't do a lot of Alchemy. The most I can do is summon water. Unlike you though, you're like awesome at everything!" I smile making him too._

_"Oh whatever. Anyways we should probably get back, there's a long line." we start going back when an Alchemist pulls on my hair._

_"Hey you're a pretty girl; maybe some Biochemical Alchemist can work up on you." he has a perverted gaze on his face so Roy grabs my arm pulling me behind him and draws a hasty Transmutation Circle and summons fire to attack the Alchemist. He hisses as the flames die, Roy's about to summon more when someone taps our shoulders. _

_"Hey little feisty one. That was some pretty intense Alchemy. Not even some newbies can do this. What's your names?" the Colonel asks, Roy and I just stare at him. Roy snaps out of it and introduces us._

_"I'm Roy Mustang, and this is my friend Laura Fang." He smiles at us._

_"Well I think the State would be honored if you both attended. You have a natural spark and she's from the Fang family. What do you two say?" he asks so we both shake our heads. We're barely like 12 and 15, apparently we still have lives to make out. The Colonel nods and reaches into his pockets. "If you ever change your minds; come to Central and show them this. They'll immediately take you over to me." I study the amulet and it's ever spiraling design._

* * *

"Lieutenant Fang! The Alchemist Killer has struck!" a soldier yells so I get up and we all head over to the recent crime scene. After Scar (the Alchemist Killer) leaves from nearly killing Roy (idiot hello! It's _raining!)_, we flock over to the scene where Mustang, Hawkeye and some others are taking the first glance. I'm at the jeep trying to keep the rain out of the inside of my clothes when I hear

"Don't let Lieutenant Fang to come here." Mustang orders to his people. I smirk

"C'mon Mustang you make it sound like if I can't take a bit of blood." I tease as I push by his men. Everyone's silent studying the recent fallen Alchemist that was killed by Scar. I turn my attention to the body and I give out a shocked cry.

**"_COLONEL STONE!_"** I cry as I throw myself to where my Colonel's dead body lays. Everyone gasps at my sudden act of hysteria. Before I can cry on my dead Colonel's body Mustang grabs me and orders

"Fang get a grip on yourself! Don't touch him!" he wraps his arms around me to restrain me against him. I sob but you can't tell I am because of the rain, the only hint are the sounds escaping my throat despite my best efforts to contain them. He then speaks to me "Fang, you knew what it means to be a Lieutenant; you always risk the chance that your leader can die but you'll take his spot if you don't get promoted to a higher rank. Calm down, you can't act irrationally now _Colonel._" I hang my head and continue to sob quietly in front of his company. He still restrains me but then tells to them, "Go back to your rooms, I'll contact them to retreat Colonel Stone's body." they nod so there's the sound of the jeeps starting and fading as they leave us. He turns me and just hugs me while I sob into his shoulder. The price of being a Lieutenant; you'll pass through your processor when they die. I hear footsteps and when they take Stone's body away. Mustang gets me inside one of the jeeps. I stare outside of the window while him and the others are building up a criminal record for the Alchemist Killer. I watch the rain roll down the window leaving the world to have a cold feeling to it. Hawkeye, who must have stayed behind enters the jeep and turns in her seat to look at me.

"Colonel Fang, I'm sorry for your loss." she tries to make me feel better but it doesn't. She doesn't talk to me after that; eventually the jeep fills up with other Alchemists, one of them hands me Colonel's Stone's hat. I grab it and it sends another wave of tears down my face but I don't make any noise. I squeeze it in my hand and study it. The jeep shows up at where we're all staying at. I go to my room and slam my door behind me. I struggle to take off my uniform because honestly I feel numb to everything. I rip it off and lay down on the floor trying to process it all.

This has to be an Illusion; some powerful Physical and Mental Alchemy. It _has_ too. I try to convince myself and pull up the blanket on me.

"Laura, Laura!" someone calls from the other side of my door banging against it. I don't speak because I don't trust my voice. I'm Laura Fang, the Illusion Alchemist. I'm a Colonel now, I can't let my subordinates to see me cry. Emotions are weaknesses, crying's a weakness. I'm supposed to show that despite whatever happens. "Laura! I'm coming in whether you like it or not!" the man enters my room, I don't bother to peel my eyes off of the window. Mustang sits in front of me on the floor. "C'mon Laura, I never liked seeing you sad. Let me see a smile," he tries to cheer me up, I cover my face with the blanket and turn on my side facing away from him.

"No. If you don't like it don't be in here." I mumble and he starts poking my back to get my attention.

"I'm going to keep poking you until you decide to talk to me." he ensures me. I ignore it at first but then it starts pissing me off. I whip my head at him and give angry eyes at him.

"You're really annoying Roy. Even since where were kids." I mutter. He smirks,

"That's my job, and look, we're both Colonels and I hate to admit it but we're both supposed to be able to handle these kind of situations. Let's go downstairs where the rest are. We're all exhausted but they'll be able to cheer you up." he tries to reach out for me but I still glare at him.

"No. You can, but they're _your _regiments. You can control whatever happens to them. I'm not part of your regiment. If Stone was still alive he would have wanted me fight with him..." that's when it hits me. Why he didn't want to find out about the real reason why they needed me to come on the investigation, and me to see the body. "ROY!" I shoot up and accuse _"You knew! hat he was going up against the Alchemist Killer! Why didn't you let me go?!" _I demand as I punch him on the jaw. His jaw hangs, he unlocks it and closes his mouth.

"Laura, he asked me to keep you unaware of this. He didn't want you to die with him. Stone knew what he was against Laura I-" I get up and round house kick him.

"How dare you! You knew how close my Colonel and I were! I thought you weren't the type to not tell people things! Maybe I should have let you killed yourself in Ishbal!" I scream then run from the room. Fine, I'll make sure he'll be sorry for not telling me.


	4. Chapter 4: a tribute to Ishbal

**4: A tribute to Ishbal**

I don't own FMA and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13

* * *

POV of Laura Fang

* * *

As I pass by the bar where there's Alchemists laughing, they look at me as I march my way out.

"Hey Colonel Fang where are you going?" Hughes asks but I ignore him. Right now if I don't get away from people I swear I'm going to explode. I walk through the streets with the rain refusing to let up. Honestly I don't care, at least knowing that I'm getting drenched can take my mind off of Roy. I know he was doing what any other person would do if they knew if they told someone something that can hurt them they wouldn't. But still, Colonel Stone was the one who taught me how to become an the Illusion Alchemist and was there for me ever since I started the Program. I shake my head to stop the other hurricane of tears from coming.

"Well, looks like this is going to be a glorious day. I'll be able to kill two Alchemists today." I turn around and it's Scar. I narrow my eyes and face him.

"I have a bone to pick with you. And no it's not because I'm part of the State but you killed someone dear to me. And I'll make sure you'll regret it." I threat. He smirks

"Let's get to it then. And I have a question, where you the one Illusion Alchemist that started the destruction in Ishbal?" he questions, I don't reply because Ishbal is the worst thing I've ever done. I was sent there with the Crystal Alchemist and Roy when I was 18 and Roy was 21. I made a Physical Illusion to the people to think that we left so they'd be all within the city. That's when the others started their Alchemy to kill everyone inside.

"Yes." I confirm so then he replies

"Now I have someone to blame!" he charges at me with the red lightning thing crackling at his fist. I draw my swords and roll out-of-the-way. He misses so he comes back at me and I bounce around avoiding the Alchemy that he's using to blast people's brains out. He attempts to grab my uniform's tail coat, I stab my swords into the street and use it as a support to kick him away. He rolls but gets back on his feet, he slams his hands to the floor and the red Alchemy breaks up the street as it zips its way to me. I make clones of myself and use a Physical Illusion to make him think I was hit by the Alchemy. He goes over to where my supposedly injured self is and hovers over it. "I'll allow you to make a prayer." he says to nothing so I scream out as I'm about to slam my swords into him from behind

"Pray on this!" I dig one of them into his back, he howls and throws me off to the floor in front of him. He slams his foot on my chest causing the air to escape from my lungs; he lowers his head to mine.

"You're strong, but not strong enough," he's about to place his hand on my forehead when I place an Illusion Seal on him. He falls back as the light from the Seal dies shocked. I rise and he demands "What did you do to me?!" I wipe the corner of my mouth with my sleeve to get the blood away and answer

"I place a Seal on you, you're mine now." I'm about to activate it when he disappears and reappears behind me. I twist my back so he won't be able to grab my head but he manages to get his hand on my spine.

"I know you're secret Fang; I made this especially for you." he sends a blast through my spine causing me to scream. I feel my spine shatter and I drop to the ground. He stands in front of me so I brace myself when there's the sound of bullets. He flees so I look up and it's Hawkeye and Armstrong. Armstrong picks me up and says

"Colonel Fang, I'm glad we got to you in time. You shouldn't have ran off like that. Thank god that Hughes told Colonel Mustang you left; if not you could have died." I bury my head into his chest to subdue the throbbing in my back. Damn it! They get me back to my room and lay me face up, I'm terrified. Well here goes for my secret to be revealed.

"What happened?" I hear Mustang demand so the others explain what they saw so he looks at me. "Do you mind if we take a look at your spine?" I shake my head so they lift the back of my shirt up and they gasp.

"Colonel! How long did you have this Auto-Mail?!" Hawkeye asks so I reply

"Ever since the Ishbal Massacre."

"Get Ed here now." Mustang orders so someone leaves slamming the door behind them. I try to get up but I'm pushed back down. "No, you have some explaining to do. Everyone else leave." he orders, he sits down next to me and crosses his arms. "What happened in Ishbal that ended up with you with Auto-Mail?" he demands studying me with a "_I__'m waiting_" across his face. I pull my hair out of my face and take a deep breath.

"It was when we were ending the Massacre. Remember how I was sent to get everyone to think we all left? Well I was leaving to be out of the attack range when it started. You and everyone else started the attack with me inside. The only reason why I survived without any physical damage was because I had the fake Philosopher's Stone that Marcoh whipped up. But after you all left, I dragged myself out of the rumble but my spine got busted up. Luckily Marcoh was looking for survivors so he found me. The ruble broke 2 of my back's discs and some other parts so he managed to do some Auto-Mail to give me a spine and be able to walk again. We knew we were on a time crunch because if I went missing you guys would start looking for me. So he operated on me; now here we are." I explain, I wince as one of my metallic vertebrae pokes me.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asks with sincerity in his voice.

"Because if she did, Marcoh would have been caught and she would have been exiled," We glance to the source of the voice and it's Ed and Al. "Now let me fix up your back. You might want to get some specialist to take a better look at that." he gives a temporary fix so I sit up.

"Well I will but I have things to do first." I swing my legs over the side of the bed and rise.

"Hey where you going?" Al asks, I put on Colonel Stone's old hat and glance at them

"I have some funerals to plan." And on that note I leave.


	5. Chapter 5: Liqour and Alchemists!

**5: Alcohol + Alchemists x sorrow = no good **

I don't own FMA and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13 and Read and Review? (R&R?)

* * *

POV of Laura Fang

* * *

I return back to Central after a hasty 3 days to round-up the families of the fallen Alchemists so we can give them a proper funeral. Roy's back at the Eastern City while Al, Ed, and Armstrong are going to go get their Auto Mail fixed from their encounter with Scar. So there's only a handful of Alchemist including me.

I'm with Colonel's Stone's wife and kids, I put my hands on his son's shoulders as he sobs.

"Stay strong Soldier." I mumble as I battle some tears too but right now the families need someone who can. After they seal up the graves and people start leaving, Stone's window calls me over

"I'm really glad that you'll be taking over his spot Laura. He would always speak highly of you, here Colonel; you deserve it." She hands me his hat but I protest

"No you should keep it. He was your husband and I didn't go fight with him. I-"

She cuts me off and gives a small hurting smile

"No. I have his stuff and you should at least have something. He was your Colonel for more than 8 years." I nod so I put it on and she smiles "You have the same look that he had. I hope that you'll carry his Legacy to its potential Colonel Laura Fang." I give a sad smile so I leave for a while. I should probably get my Auto-Mail fixed too. Even though Ed fixed it like he said, it's temporary meaning it'll give out later.

"Hey. You're still here? Don't you have a company to run?" I look to the source of the voice; I'm back at the graveyard in front of Colonel's Stone's tomb, and it's Roy.

"Roy? What are you doing here? It's a day's travel from here to Eastern City. And yeah, sorry just kind of hard to say goodbye." I reply as he comes over and sits down next to me. He hands me some food so I take it and let my eyes wander.

"I wanted to be here, and I didn't get to know him that well but before he died, he wanted to make sure that you'd be alright. He knew it was a suide mission because he wasn't good like he used to but; he told me to keep an eye on you like when we were little." Roy states making the numb feeling in my chest even worst.

"So he knew? That he was going to die?" I choke out as I try to keep my voice from watering. My eyes sting and feel like that if I keep the water back that they'll explode and it won't stop. He pulls on my hair causing me to look up at him.

"Hey I thought that I told you that I don't like seeing you sad? Laura please?" I attempt to smile making him to give me one too. I put my head against his thigh unzip my uniform's top to let some of the breeze to come in. "Let's go; it's going to be night soon." He says as the sun's setting giving a yellow undertone to things along with some orange highlights.

"Alright, let's go and get some drinks." we go over to the bar and well... When you're an emotional wreck with a person that's always challenging you; not a good idea.

* * *

Reasons why that's not a good idea! (3rd person)

* * *

Roy and Laura finish their 2nd bottle of vodka after seeing who can finish theirs first. She slams it down on the counter and lets out a loud, dragged out "aaa".

"You up for another bottle Laura? Who ever loses has to pay up." he challenges as they draw out their wallets. She smirks and nod

"Be ready to pay up then!" the bartender slides down their bottles so they throw their heads and chug it; She beats him to it first. She slams it down and then feels a bit dizzy. "Ha~! Take that~!" her voice slurs so he puts his bottle down on the counter and stands up. He pays up and grabs her up onto her feet

"C'mon I think you had a bit too much." She virtually flops around trying not to fall over while still holding on him, there's some regular Soldiers checking him out. She slams her hands down on their table getting their attention.

"Hey..." She sways a bit while she talks "Mustang's **_mine. _**You guys can't be checking out my man~!" he comes over and grabs her.

"Sorry; she had too much. If you _excuse us!_" he pulls on her and puts an arm around her waist as we walk so she doesn't topple over. He drags her out while trying to get her to be quiet because damn; you've never seen a Colonel as drunk as her. "Laura! Get back here!" he screams as she takes off into the streets running like a tired kid.

"You'll have to catch me first~!" she sings as she runs but trips on a homeless man's leg. She face plants herself into the ground and stays down. He comes over and picks her up,

"Settle down or I'll carry you!" he threatens but she has this stupid small look Hughes gets when he's idolizing his daughter.

"Oh Roy~! I'd sooo love that!" she jumps on him taking them both down to the ground. She's all over him when he pushes her off and gets them both up. "Oh Roy! My undying love for you is so great that you'll explode from it!" she giggles and steals one of his gloves. She puts it on and starts snapping her fingers "Bitch snap!" she yells as she makes one of the street lamps explode. The civilians scream and flee the scene. He scowls at her so she turns around with a really creepy grin on her face. "Snap!" she looks at him and snaps her fingers. He yelps as he dodges the fire that were coming his way. He slams her down to the floor and grabs the glove from her.

"NO! We're leaving! Where do you have your apartment at?" she giggles

"I dunno~! And someone's a bit frisky don't you think?" she breaks out into giggles, he rolls his eyes and throws her over his shoulder and starts walking to where he thinks she lives. As he navigates through the streets, she starts giggling again, (with her upper body on his back) she grabs his ass making him to yelp and growl. "Has anyone ever told you that you have such a nice butt~!? I mean it's so luscious! I've always wanted to feel it! It's like a girl's butt!" she giggles again. _"It's just the liquor talking. I swear once when she's sober again she won't live this down!" _he thinks to himself and starts climbing the stairs to her apartment. He manages to get the door open and throws her on her bed.

"Oh Roy! I didn't know you were the kinky type!" she has a perverted grin with something else in her eyes so he gets in her face.

"_N. O. No. _Now we gotta get you sober again. I'm buzzed meaning I'll be fine but your drunk off of your mind! Tomorrow you're going to be presenting your fighting skills to your company I believe or getting your Auto-Mail fixed. So stay!" he orders and leaves the room. She stands up but nearly falls so she uses her bed as a support and tries to remove her uniform. She gets tangled in the sleeves and falls onto the floor with a loud "**_THUMP!_**" He comes into the room and gets her up, her arm gets free and punches his nose. He grabs it and there's blood coming out. She gets her top off leaving her in a black tank top clinging tight to her chest.

**_"STOP LOOKING!"_**she yells, he looks away and she then cries out "No one loves me! I'm so ugly!" she starts crying.

"Get a grip of yourself! Stay in here! There's a trash can or throw up in the toilet I don't care just control yourself!" he locks her in and slides down the door. "I _don't_ have a girl's butt." he states to himself and crosses his arms.

* * *

POV of Laura Fang

* * *

After drinking last night, now I remember why I don't. A killer headache's trying to pry my skull open so I stand up and get undressed to my bra and underwear. I'll go shower this off I guess; I open my door and scream.

"ROY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I scream as I cover my eyes, he must have decided to shower too because he's only in a towel to cover his manhood.

"Laura?! Why are you awake so early?!" he demands and we lock eyes; his eyes wonder so I try cover myself with arms.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"We went out drinking then came here I-" I scream because Ohmigod!

"NO! No! The #1 taboo thing out of the Untold Rules is sleeping with a fellow Alchemist! Ohmigod! No! Dude people are going to start calling me Lucky Laura again!" I want to kick myself in the stomach so hard that my spine's going to pop out.

"We _**didn't** _Laura!" I relax

"Oh thank god! I mean because like that would have been awkward." I try but he nods

"Yeah. I guess now if you excuse me; I have to get dressed and catch my train with Hawkeye. She must be worried where I disappeared to." he pushes pass me and closes my bedroom door behind him. Oh yeah; if the rumors are true, then he wouldn't even see more than just an old friend who can take his humor. I throw up into the toilet, well maybe first I should get myself sobered enough for today.


	6. Chapter 6: Lucky Laura strikes again

**6: Lucky Laura strikes again**

I don't own FMA and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13

* * *

POV of Laura Fang

* * *

I flop down at my desk and lay my head against its smooth wood to cool my headache. I close my eyes about to catch some Z's before the Führer comes in to check on some of my reports. There's the sound of laughing so I go over to investigate because why are my newbies laughing?

There's everyone jammed inside of the mess hall looking at the TVs and the projector with a video playing. I take a closer look at the video and Ohmigod. It's a video from one of the street cameras of Roy and I going out of the bar and I'm drunk. There's me telling him that I love him, I'm in horror because I would have never told him if I was sober. I remember what's going to happen next to I get in front of the projector and turn it off.

"Lucky Laura strikes again!" one of the older Officers laugh at me so I snap.

"I will ask once! Who brought this video in?! I swear I will kill you all!" I threaten but then regret it because then my head throbs a bit. No one confesses so I scan everyone's faces as I walk around, I spot a shrimp moving so I fling a knife at him. He stops in his tracks trembling a bit "Move and I swear I'll make sure the next knife doesn't miss." he doesn't so I make my way towards him and punch him. "You in my office now." he nods and leaves. I look back towards everyone in the mess hall; "I'll deal with you all later. I'd confess now that you were on this before I find out and trust me; you _don't _want to see me furious." I pace around my office as the shrimp stands there. "And what made you think that would be a good idea shrimp? You should know that soliciting a video showing my bad conduct wouldn't have ended well. I know I should have not acted that way towards my fellow Colonel but think about this; I'm your Colonel, I can make things a miserable place for you. So tell me; what were you thinking? Or made you to get the bright idea of tainting my image that way!?" I demand.

"I'm sorry, I only meant it as a joke I didn't mean it to ruin your image Colonel Fang." he confesses

"Now imagine if the Fuhrer sees this?! It's not only you who's out of a job put Colonel Mustang and I can be too. So I'd advise you to go and tell the Führer about this yourself and get out." he leaves so I shake my head. Great; I make my way down the hallways when my head starts hurting from walking too much so I see Armstrong, and an idea hits me.

"Oh Armstrong~!" I sing waving to get his attention. He comes over

"Yes Colonel?" I give him big eyes and ask

"Can I sit on your shoulder today~? I get headaches from walking too much and I have places to go. If you do let me I'll get you a raise~!" I try to convince him. He smiles (well I think he smiles because of his mustache covering his mouth)

"Of course Colonel." I get on his shoulder and he takes me outside with the newbies. I cross my arms over my chest as we both watch the newbies show their Alchemy so I can know where to send them off with. I hear someone calling me by my first name so I jump off of Armstrong and look towards the source. It's a regular Soldier and a smaller figure with an Alchemist running towards me. I squint my eyes and half of me dies but the others full of joy.

"Laura! I need you to do me a favor!" the Soldier yells at me as they come closer,

"What is it Dylan?" I demand and kneel down. "Come here my love~!" I talk in a baby's voice to the little girl Emi who's 3 years old. She runs up to me and hugs me so I hug her back. I haven't seen her in nearly a year. I stand up and look at Dylan, Emi hugs my leg and Dylan smiles.

"I'm being stationed out of Central for about a week and I need you to take care of her."

I frown, "It's not part of our deal Dylan. You know I'm busy and it's dangerous for her," I state as I pet her hair. He sighs and dart his eyes around

"I know Laura but c'mon, she's your flesh and blood too. We both knew but please? I know we're busy but c'mon do this for me?" he gives a begging look so I sigh.

"Fine but you owe me. You better not die on me either." he smiles and leaves. I turn around and find the shrimps staring so I pick Emi up and yell at them "What the Hell are you guys looking at?! Get back to work!" they scramble so I glance over at Armstrong "Can you keep an eye on them please?" he nods so I walk back inside talking to Emi. "How's Daddy treating you?" I ask as she waves to the other Alchemists

"Good, he's always leaving though. Where's Roy? Daddy told me that you liked him, is it true?" she makes a duck face so I shush her.

"Shush! And Daddy's really nosy isn't he? C'mon let's go to my office and talk. I'll doll you up real nice like you would always beg me too," I open the door to my office and find Hughes in there. He sets down some papers on my desk. He stares at Emi and I.

"Laura! I didn't know you had a daughter! She's so cute! She looks like Elicia but not really! She even has your hair and eye shape! Maybe I can get her off of your hands and ask Gracia to pick her up so that way she and Elicia can play together! I want to get a picture of you and your little bundle of joy!" before I can protest he grabs a camera and snaps a picture of us. He shows it to me "Look! She even has your photogenic-ness! I'm going to go and tell Roy about it now!"

"No wait!" I try to stop him but he's gone in a flash. Damn it. I shake it off to the side and close the door with my foot. I set her down and go to my closet and bring out some of her old toys out. "Sorry Emi, right now these are all that I have. I'll make sure we can buy you more once when we're home." I apologize. She grabs one, studies it and sets it down.

"It's okay. As long as Daddy lets me to see you I'm fine with it." she hugs me so I hug her back. She sits on the floor playing with her toys, and taking naps while I finish up my work for the day. We're leaving when Ed and Al see us.

"Hey! We're back!" they greet as they come over. Emi gets scared so she tugs on my leg, I pick her up and they just stare at me puzzled. I smirk and laugh

"I'll explain later. C'mon, I want to go get something to eat, you coming?" I ask so they nod and we leave the building.

* * *

Duh Duh! So looks like there's some secrets that the Illusion Alchemist hasn't revealed yet! So leave your reviews please?


	7. Chapter 7: Soul Alchemy

**7: Soul Alchemy**

I don't own FMA and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. And thanks for all over the views and reviews it makes me happy~ ^.^ so anyways back to the story and R&R?

* * *

POV of Laura Fang

* * *

We're seated down so Emi watches Ed and Al with such intention it's funny.

"Hey, can I go and play outside? There's a playground over there;" Emi points to a inner playground like the old fast food joints used to have. I hesitate but reply

"Sure but don't get yourself into trouble please Emi." she nods so she runs off. I return my attention back to the Elric Brothers.

"So what is she to you Laura?" Al asks so I take a deep breath.

"She's my niece, you two don't know how lucky you both are." I mumble as I drink some of my tea to get me completely sober.

"As if;" they both mumble. "You wouldn't understand. No one ever does." they add on. I clench my jaw because Roy warned me about that attitude. I slam my hands against the table

"Shut up! You guys make it seem like I wouldn't understand! I do! I had to make a decision like you two did! Just because you guys lost your bodies trying to revive mommy doesn't mean anything! Your mother died to natural causes not like my sister, Emi's mom! I... I killed her..." I clench my jaw as tears sting my eyes.

"What happened?" Ed asks so I take a deep breath to steady up my voice and start.

"It was 3 and 11 months ago... I went to the Grey Harbor..."

* * *

_"Aren't you excited Lauren?! You're going to be a mom today!" Dylan asks as he helps my sister Lauren stand up. She smiles and looks over at me._

_"Mom and Dad would have been proud." I smile and the bell rings. I open it and it's the doctor. I let him in so Lauren sits down on the bed while the doctor gives her the painkillers into her back.  
_

_"Well the delivery might occur between 3 to 6 hours from now. If everything's fine things should be over around midnight," the doc informs as he glances at the clock. Nothing happens and it's starting to worry me because Lauren says she doesn't feel the contractions and by now she should. I put my hand on her stomach and her kid's moving around, it's a good sign but..._

_It's been over 10 hours since she started labor and nothing. Lauren's reading a book full of baby names when she starts screaming. "Lauren!" Dylan and I scream as we go to her side. She bites down on a bullet to keep her quiet while the doctor's checking her vitals. Lauren goes limp and there's the sound of frantic beeping meaning  
_

_"We're losing them! Sir, it's either one or the other. If we save the baby's life, there's a chance that the mother won't be able to survive. Same likewise. Which life do you want to save?!" he asks Dylan's in shock and looks over at me. I shrug because I don't want to lose them both either._

_"Save Emi's. Laura, use Soul Alchemy to make sure that Emi's isn't in danger of not dying. Please," Lauren pleads trying to grab my hand. I grab hers and the tears leak out_

_"No! You're all that I have left! C'mon Lauren I can make sure you both survive!" I'm about to do Human Alchemy to keep her body stable when she stops me_

_"No. You're my sister, my younger sister. I could never ask you to do such a thing. And if you do you'll be exiled. Please Laura, this is my only wish. My daughter's life means more to me than my own. Dylan, raise her right for me. Don't let this be done in vain. Laura," she looks over at me giving eyes meaning she already accepted her fate._

_"Laura! Do it and I'll hate you for the rest of my life!" Dylan threatens which I know he's begging me not to do it. For all of our lives, I glance over at Lauren and she's begging me to put her out of her misery. I swallow and mumble_

_"I'm sorry Dylan, her wish overrides yours." my voice breaks so I place my hands onto her stomach and Alchemy explodes from her. Soul Alchemy, one soul in exchange of another... White light radiates from her skin as her soul's pulling Emi's out of the Cycle of Life back to this world. Tears fall down my face as she dies and Emi's born._

_"It's a beautiful baby girl." the doc gets her washed up and clean and hands her over to Dylan. He drops to the ground clinging Emi to his chest and sobs. I feel disgusted with myself and horrible. She's gone. I hunch over her body and cry into hysteria. The doc leaves a pair of shattered souls, a new child and a dead mother._

* * *

"Why?! Why would you try doing such an Alchemy?! You know it's dangerous!" Ed exclaims so I give him annoyed eyes.

"You probably wouldn't understand but when you're the younger sibling; we want to be able to do whatever we can to help lessen our older sibling's pain. That's why I did it. Alphonse would probably understand, right?" I look at him for support. He nods and they both hang their heads.

_"_We're so sorry Laura." They mumble so I sigh

"I should have probably done Human Alchemy though; at least I would still have my sister. Anyways I'm gonna have to go. I have to go get my Auto-Mail fixed before anything else happens. There's a lot that's getting me worried. I'll hopefully be back in 2 days. Emi!" I throw some money on the table and wave goodbye. I pick her up so we're walking over to my apartment when she asks

"Why don't you live with Daddy Mommy?" I make a shocked cry and look away

"Don't call me that. I'm not your mother;" I swallow down the pain because I know Lauren would have done anything for her daughter to call her that.

"So what happened to my real mommy then?"

"You're too young to understand. And it's not my place to tell you. I'll tell you what, tomorrow I have to go get myself fixed so I'll either ask Hughes if you can spend the day with them or you can come if you want." She nods so she stops walking and extends her arms out to me. I pick her up and walk the way back as she falls asleep on my chest. I reach into my pocket and pull out my keys. I open and then my phone rings so I answer it and it's a voice mail from Dylan asking how Emi's doing. I'll call him back in the morning. I set her down on my bed and come out of the shower and she's awake.

"What are you doing up still Emi? I thought you were asleep?" I ask as I sit next to her.

"I miss Daddy," she sits up and curls around my lap. I stroke her hair and I guess I can see how people thought she was my daughter. We both have the jet black hair and eye shape but I see Lauren in her too. A smile tugs at the corner of my mouth.

"I know you do but tomorrow we can call him before we leave. Let's get some sleep first though." she nods so we settle down and call it a night.

* * *

Well I'm going to be completely honest, I almost cried when I was writing the Soul Alchemy thingy so I hope you guys leave some reviews~!


	8. Chapter 8: Even Auto-Mail can't

**8: Even Auto-Mail can't replace that**

I don't own FMA and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. R&R!

* * *

POV of Laura Fang

* * *

The next morning I'm with Emi in my office getting last-minute things before we head off to Rush Valley (_the _city for Auto-Mail) when Hughes walks in.

"Colonel Fang, there's something I need to discuss to you about." He says in a very serious matter. I motion him over and he tells me about his suspicious about the Fuhrer and the higher-ups. I nod because to be honest I've been suspicious about the same matter. The Führer has been making a lot of movements lately between the Officers... I frown and my eyes dart between Emi and him.

"Well, it's too risky for me to take Emi with me. There's no telling what can happen and that's not even to consider Scar still on the run. Mae, can you do me a huge favor?" I plead so he understands,

"Yeah I'll ask if Gracia can take Emi in with Elicia until you come back. I was taking the day off either way. You should be back within a couple of days right?" he asks, I nod. I look at Emi.

"Emi, you're going with Mr. Hughes so be on your best behavior until I come back." she frowns

"No! I want to go with you!" she cries so I get her off of me.

"I know but it's too dangerous for you and we wouldn't want Daddy scared would we?" she shakes her head so Hughes picks her up. I kiss her face and give a squeeze to his shoulder and smile. "Thanks, I owe you one." I board my train to Rush Valley.

* * *

"What do you mean you guys got rid of my make?!" I demand at the counter while I'm waiting for the Auto-Mail mechanic to get my stuff ready.

"I'm sorry but it was an old one and that network isn't being made anymore but don't worry. We'll fully upgrade you to a new model for your needs. Jackson's ready to see you now." the woman takes me over to the back room where my mechanic Jackson is.

"Hey Laura! Long time no see! My wallet was starting to miss ya!" he teases as I sit on the bench. I punch him

"Oh shut up! Anyways you've been losing business too eh?" he nods as he adjusts a gear in his Auto-Mail

"Yeah with these new shops popping up people don't generally come here as often anymore. Lay down and relax because this is going to take a while." he says so I do and fall asleep as he opens up my back to work.

I wake up later and it feels like it's been over like 10 hours. I hear his wrench tightening some things. "All done!" he exclaims. I stand up and look at my back in the mirror. It's much thinner than the original but it's a bit heavier.

"Made out of pure titanium! The 10th strongest metal in the world! Now check this baby out!" he throws a blow to my back so I brace myself for it when there's the sound of clicking. There's a coldness to my skin so I glance and my whole back's covered in metal. "It has Auto Shield, so whenever someone tries to attack you from behind it activates the shield to protect ya. Now you'll never be caught off guard. And same for the rest of your body!" he punches my arm and it forms over there too even though I don't have any Auto-Mail there. I nod approving its coolness. "But it'll weigh you down and you have to be careful, the more you use it the thinner it'll get. I say only use it if it's a life or death thing." I nod so I pay up at the front desk. He waves goodbye as he drops me off at the Train Station. Well I'll be passing Eastern City and maybe I should pay Roy a visit...

* * *

"Knock knock. May I come in?" I call as I linger by the door. Roy glances up at me,

"What are you doing here?" He asks but with a flat voice. I take it as I can so I make my way towards his desk.

"Sheez I was in the area and I decided to pay you a visit. I already got my Auto-Mail fixed too." I smile a bit. He ignores me and continues reading whatever he was reading earlier. I sit on the corner of his desk, he growls so I frown. "Okay c'mon what's up? You're hardly ever in a grumpy mood at these hours. Everyone already left, there's no one pushing your buttons." I demand.

"Yeah there is. So you could have told me you had a kid Laura." he glares at me. I roll my eyes

"Where did you hear that?"

"Hughes told me about it and how apparently your little girl looks like you and its photogenic." He answers sourly.

"Why such the sour tone? And she's not my kid,"

"So how do you explain how apparently the dad showed up at Central to drop her off publicly in front of your new company?" He gets in my face. I narrow my eyes at him and get in his

"Is that's why you're such in a pissy mood?!"

"Answer me Laura!" we're snarling at each other so I reply

"Because she's Lauren's daughter! And I and the dad take turns to take care of her that's why!" He squints his eyebrows together and sinks back into his chair. I cross my arms. Asshole. Why am I even in love with this guy again? He stands up to leave so I do too; I mean c'mon I can take a hint too. We're crossing the room when the door's knocked down. We're taken back as a person in black draws out a gun and shoots at us. I'm in front of Roy so I tackle him to the floor and the Auto Mail pops over me and keeps the bullets from making holes into us like Swiss cheese. Roy, from under me snaps his fingers and the flames gets the assailant to leave. I prop my torso off of his to see if he's still there. He isn't so I get off. My Auto-Mail readjusts back into it's slots in my back.

"Who was that?" I ask as I get used to the aching in my back of the weight of the Auto-Mail.

"I don't know. First we should see if he left behind anything, then after we'll go over to my apartment to take cover." I nod so we're seeing if the attacker left anything, I find someone and it's a little bright red paper. On the back it reads _"Devil's Nest." _

"Roy! Do you know where this is?" I hand him over the paper. He shakes his head

"No idea. I know it's not from here, maybe when you get back to Central you can see if there's one there." I toss it into my pocket so we leave for his place. I take over his couch and crash there. He throws a blanket at me, I toss it over me and go to sleep. I wonder what's going on in Central with my company. And I'm worried about Emi and Dylan; what if something's happened to them? I shake that thought away. It's around like 2 am when he's up in the kitchen turning on a light.

"Roy," I call

"Yeah?" I consider whether I should tell him,

"It's nothing. Just wanted to make sure it was you." I mumble so he leaves. I bury my face into the backrest of the couch. No matter how much Auto Mail a person can have, it'll never be able to replace a stupid thing called emotions. I'm wasting my time...


	9. Chapter 9: Nightfall claims another

**9: Nightfall claims another.**

I don't own FMA and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13 and sorry for taking a while to re-update! Anyways leave any reviews if you want!

* * *

POV of Laura Fang

* * *

I'm on the train back for Central the next morning. Who knew I'd be so exhausted from the day before? Anyways the train pulls up and Hughes picks me up with Emi and Elicia.

"Hello sweet heart!" I pick up Emi and squeeze her. She giggles and rests her head on my chest. "I hope she wasn't too much of a problem Hughes. Thanks," he smiles

"Anytime. Elicia had fun while she was with us. Anyways we have things to talk about." I nod so we're at my office going over the records from Ishbal looking for anything. "How can this Douglas person even be alive and be the Fuhrer's secretary? Something's not adding up here." he howls frustrated. I sigh

"There's something definitely wrong here..." I flip through the hand written books thanks to freaking Scar burning the whole damn library to the ground. We call it a day so I'm outside with the shrimps seeing if they're advancing the way they should be when the Fuhrer comes out. We all salute him; he stands next to me.

"Well, Colonel Fang; you've been rounding up these shrimps quiet well. Maybe you'll be able to choose your own Lieutenant soon." He smiles at me so I nod.

"Thank you Sir. Now do you have any assignments for me Fuhrer?" he shakes his head and sets a hand on my shoulder

"No Colonel Fang; continue on." on that note he leaves. Armstrong comes over next to me and asks

"What's wrong Fang?" I watch the Fuhrer disappear from view before I answer him.

"The Fuhrer never regards me as Colonel Fang. It's usually as Fang or Lieutenant." I mumble. If what Hughes is telling me is true; then it means the Fuhrer's one too...

* * *

Hughes follows the Fuhrer's secretary down the hallway to his office. I can see what's going on because I placed an Illusion Seal on him before we left Central to be able to see what's going on. I'm outside at a near by park so that way they don't figure that we're setting up a sting.

_"Don't hesitate to call me in Mae." _I send to his mind, the Seal allows me to communicate to him directly despite our distances.

_"I know. Laura, if for some reason I don't make it out, you need to find yourself a husband before you die."_

_"Oh shut up, don't say that. Get focused again if not they'll know something's up." _I cut the conversation and check on what he's seeing. A fight breaks out within the hallway between him, another female and the secretary. He runs down the hallway with Lieutenant Ross.

_"Get out of here Laura. Before the other one knows that you're here. Tell everyone at Central that something's up with the secretary." _I get up from the bench I was at and I start running to where he is. There's no way I'm going to leave him. I find him on the floor with blood around him.

"Mae!" I lift his torso off of the floor and he groans. Blood gets all over me but I don't care. The tears break out and down pour on my face. "You're not going to die on me now! Just hang on!" I scream with despair in my voice. I pick him up and carry him on my back. I struggle with his weight and his breathing becomes weaker by the second. "Mae talk to me please." I plead as I try running to the nearest hospital or clinic here.

"Laura... I'm sorry..." he chokes out as his blood paints some of my hair red.

"No! Shut up! Talk to me about your little girl! She's four now right?!" I order as his blood starts weighing me down. I pick up the pace and we're turning a corner when he sounds like he's drowning. I kick down the door to the clinic and the employees rise.

"We're sorry but we're closed." the man barks but his eyes grow huge as he sees what's wrong. I get Mae down on the gurney as the people start trying to save his life. Mae rolls his head towards me

"There's so many things... I won't get to do... tell my family that I love them... and tell Roy I'm sorry... you both... need to get married..." and then his eyes roll back.

"MAE! NO!" I throw my fist against the gurney as he's dead.

"Time of death; 11:45 pm. We're sorry..." they pat my back as I sob but then take him away to the back room. The rays of sunlight bounce off of the windows hours later meaning I have to leave back to Central with Mae dead.

* * *

I bring myself to pick up the phone to break the news down to Roy. He's going to hate me for this but it's not like I can do anything about it. I dial the numbers and it rings

"Colonel Mustang." I swallow and try to keep myself together.

"Roy, it's me Laura. I have some bad news." My voice waters a bit so I bite down on my llip. He doesn't say anything so I continue. "Mae's dead." I blurt out and he drops the phone. I hear it when it crashes against his desk. He grabs it again and demands sourly

"What happened?" I explain to him what we were doing and he's quiet. "You let him die Laura..."

"Roy I swear I did everything I could to save him. He wanted me to tell you that he was sorry. And that before you die that you needed to get married. And what reason would I want him dead?! If I did to you think I'd be telling you this?" I reason so he snaps back

"I dunno. When are you going to finally stop lying and tell me the truth for once?" and he hangs up. I sink to the floor... He doesn't know! He can't! I glance down at my foot remembering the night of it all.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_"MOMMY! DADDY!" I scream as the smoke clears. Where my parents were a second ago are two beasts. Their eyes glow a faint purple and I hear a chuckle. Lauren and I cling onto each other in fear as the man comes to us._

_"They've been turned into my own new creatures. They're Chimeras, the State will be happy about my latest creation." The man snickers._

_"Shou Tucker! How could you?! They were your friends!" Lauren cries out as he stands in front of us._

_"Because in order for the Transmutation to work; I need live subjects and I thought that they would have been the perfect ones. The stronger a bond you have with someone; the stronger the Transmutation to work. Now it's time for you." He reaches out for me; Lauren slams her hands down onto the hasty Transmutation Circle she drew. It manages to keep him away but I know not for long._

_He lunges out for Lauren when the Chimera of Dad blocks Tucker's attack. He snarls as his lion body keeps Lauren and him separated. Mom stands next to Dad and looks back at us._

_"Run." her voice sounds so depressed so Lauren drags me back to my feet and we make a run for it. I hear them scream as there's a flash of light from the lab. I'm about to head back there when Lauren pulls on me harder_

_"We got to make a run for it! If not we're dead too and Mom and Dad wouldn't be all too happy about that!" she screams so we run into the night._

* * *

Ever since that night... It's been the only reason why I joined the State. To kill Shou Tucker with my bare hands; I told Roy when we were chosen that I wanted to be an Alchemist Soldier for honor but if he knew... So does he now know?


	10. Chapter 10: The Hughes' Affect

**10: The Hughes' Affect**

I don't own FMA and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. I apologize for taking a while to re upload again. I've been busy so again I'm sorry! Now back to the story! Leave your reviews maybe?

* * *

I didn't know Mae Hughes that well. But I sure wish that I did.

Being killed on the job because you found a missing link is terrible. And Hughes' shouldn't have died that way. If anything, I should.

* * *

I look at my reflection in the mirror; I bobby pin-up my few fly away down and pull my hat down. There's a knock on my door so I take a deep breath. "Come in." the door opens and a man comes in.

"You're Colonel Fang right?" he asks, I nod. He comes over and extends a hand out towards me. "I'm your new Lieutenant; Leo Anderson." I shake it

"Laura Fang. I know it's a bad day but there's a funeral I have to attend to. You're welcome to come."

"It's for Mae Hughes right?" I nod. "I'll come with you, shall we go?" he offers his arm to me so I take it.

* * *

I'm standing besides Armstrong with my hand on his back as the tears escape from him. His daughter, damn. She and her mom are acting hysterical but to be honest; I don't blame them. I must have been the same when Stone was murdered. I glance over to Roy and he's just keeping his head low. I didn't recognize him when we showed up but I don't look like my usual self either. The breeze nips at my exposed neck as I put up my hair and kept it tucked inside of my hat.

Roy's still mad at me about how I _let_ Mae died. Anderson stands next to me just keeping his head low. I sneak a glance at him and well; maybe him barely being Lieutenant Colonel isn't such a bad thing. I'm not going to lie he's cute. He has this milk chocolate-colored hair with soft melting brown eyes and he's tall (And I love my tall men XD) he catches me looking and smiles at me. I wink and we get serious. Flirting at a funeral isn't a good idea; well loving an Alchemist isn't either but...

Slowly everyone leaves so before I leave the graveyard, I glance over to where Roy and Hawkeye are debating whether I should stay or not. I feel someone's hand on me so I glance up at it's Armstrong. "I'll be fine, I know Roy won't though. He'll need you more than ever." I nod and he gives a small smile and leaves. Anderson gives me a face like if I'm staying or not; I nod my head so he leaves with Armstrong and it looks like they've known each other before. I wait until Hawkeye passes me before I climb up the hill when she stops next to me.

"Don't tell him anything that will upset him. Please;" I nod so we go our own ways. I stand next to him reading the tomb stone. Silence only comes between us then I hear him trying to control himself; I wrap my arms around his waist and let him sob on me without any complaint. He wraps his arms around my shoulders and squeezes me hard as he lets it out. After a while my legs start getting sore so we sink to the ground and sit there in silence, he finally gets himself under control again. I take off my hat and let down my hair,

"I'm sorry Roy;" I mumble and he doesn't say anything.

"It's okay." he chokes out so he gets off of me and glances at me. "Thanks, I needed that."

"Anytime. And come here," he leans towards me so I take off his hat and shake his hair. "You look better that way. I didn't recognize you;" I try to joke but he just sits there.

"I didn't recognize you either. Anyways I'm sorry. I know that you didn't let him die. Anyways I saw that you got a new Lieutenant today." he pushes me teasing me a bit. I roll my eyes

"Shut up." he chuckles

"You like him!" I frown and punch him on his shoulder making my knuckles to pop.

"I said _shut up!_" I crisscross my legs and place my hands in the gap between them. I pull on the grass and I try cheering him up to the best of my abilities when Anderson shows up. I brace myself for the cheap shots I know that Roy's going unleash as soon as Anderson leaves.

"May I join you two?" he asks so I nod and he flops down next to us. He has food so we start munching on it as Roy tries getting him to open up to help his _match making skills. _(He couldn't even tell when there's someone he can hook up with. [Do I have to like sit on his lap or something?{Men I swear...}]) Roy says he has something to do leaving Anderson and I alone. By the way he smirked I know it meant "_time for you two be alone." _He glances back at me with a stupid smirk so I give him eyes translating to _"You're soo going to regret this."_

"So Colonel-"

"You can address me as Laura. No need to be so formal Leo." I smile so he does too.

"Yeah sorry; it's just that when I entered ranks I was always told to address by ranking and last name." I nod

"But if you're my Lieutenant than it means we're partners so anyways... So who's the lucky lady?" I tease playfully punching his shoulder.

"Casper. I'm single;" he looks over at me causing my cheeks to grow warm. Damn it! I haven't been hit on in such a long time I can't take the pressure. I suddenly start cleaning up the trash.

"We should really start cleaning up! We have some work tomorrow," we're cleaning tossing things into the bags. I reach for a soda can under him and I pick it up when we bump each other's heads. There's a load crack, I pull away and we chuckle a bit. Anyways we're walking out of the graveyard and we head on our own ways.

* * *

I lay down on my bed as Dylan came over to pick up Emi early. My wet hair dampens my pillow as I stare up at the dark ceiling. What the hell was all that? Why does Roy want me to try hooking up with Leo? I just met the damn guy today! And I mean hello he's my Lieutenant! Meaning if I screw up and die he takes my spot! Dude I need a freaking relationship! I turn on my side and force myself to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Bullets & the Ice Alchemist

**11: Bullets and the Chill Breath Alchemist**

I don't own FMA and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. I know it's a long chapter but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

POV of Laura Fang.

* * *

Well the next day Hawkeye and Mustang are still in Central along with their company. If you ask me it's a bit strange but hey whatever; the Führer's a bit strange lately. Anyways I'm with Leo in my office as he's adjusting some of my Auto-Mail in my back. Since it's heavier; I have to adjust the pressure gates so it doesn't weigh me down. If there's too much; I'll be slow but if there's too little, then the Auto-Mail can snap.

"Wrench;" I place it in his hand as he sits behind me on the surface of the desk as I lean against it. He turns one of the nuts to relief some pressure and the gate gives a sigh of relief. "There?"

"A bit more," the air escapes from the gate until I tell him that's enough. He tightens the gate and works on some other gates. The door opens and it's Roy. Ugh here comes Mr. Sarcasm.

"Morning Colonel Mustang." Anderson greets as he continues on my back. Roy gives me _"interesting." _eyes so I give a face back meaning "_Shut up don't say anything._"

"So Lieutenant Anderson; do you like being with Colonel Fang?" Roy sits on my couch and has this _"try me" _look on his face. Leo stops on my back and takes a while to reply back.

"I like being with her. She's a pretty cool Colonel; there aren't many who have Auto-Mail and let me work on it." he goes back to adjusting the pressure gates.

"What is he doing?" he asks to me so I reply

"Adjusting the pressure in the gates." He nods so then Hawkeye enters the room.

"I'm terribly sorry Colonel Fang to interrupt but Sir; they're summoning you." She tells Roy so he nods

"Thanks. Now hey Laura; why don't you spend the day with Eliza?! That way you guys can know each other! I can't have my best friend not liking my Lieutenant!" Roy suggests which makes Hawkeye and I to scream out

"**NO!**" I scratch my head and reply "No it's fine! I have some things to do either way." I give a weak smile and she adds on

"And besides I'm sure Anderson and Fang had some plans already~!" she gives a weak smile too and then Leo butts in

"No we didn't actually. It's-" I smack him to get him to shut up. Roy smirks

"Then it's settled! Eliza, you have an order. You're to know Colonel Fang for the day while I'm out doing errands. Am I understood?" she hangs her head giving up.

"Yes sir."

"So have fun you two~. Now Anderson, you want to help me with my boring errands?" he asks and I hear a cringe to escape from his throat.

"Sorry Colonel Mustang; I have some prior engagements to handle." he nods and leaves us. I growl under my breath because he **_knows _**Eliza and I don't get along! I'm so going to kill him once when he gets back...

"Hey Eliza; he said we have to know each other right?" I ask giving her sly eyes.

"Yeah?" I chuckle and stand up.

"He didn't say how. So whatcha say about a friendly sparring match?" she gives a wicked smile.

"Ready when you are."

* * *

The wind blows on us as my hair flows in the breeze. I take off my uniform top and it reveals my black tank top and my Auto-Mail clicks as I shift my weight from one foot to another. Leo pulls out a chair and watches us. He raises his gun into the air so I pull my swords out and stand on guard.

"Remember ladies; once when one of you is knocked down to the ground more than 3 times the match ends. We can't have some jealous rivalry killing each other. Ready?" Leo asks so we both nod

"Ready." he pulls back to the trigger and the match starts. She starts shooting at me so I start running to keep the bullets off of me. I jump into the air and make a Physical Illusion, there's 9 other clones of me. We pull out small needles and throw them at her. She falls back and starts shooting at us. As the bullets sail their ways towards the clones, I fall to the ground and slam my sword into the ground. Yellow electricity tear up the ground as they race their way towards her. She tries outrunning them but I activate some other feature that only Illusion Alchemy has; the _Rinkai. _The Rinkai is an ocular Alchemy that enhances your Alchemy; for example it's good when dealing with long-range fighters so that they you don't waste energy to try placing a Seal on them. But if you over use it, it screws up your eyes.

Anyways the Rinkai keeps my yellow electricity going as it tries to chase her. It leaves the ground all cut up and destroyed in its wake. She flies in the air and twists her torso towards me. She pulls back the triggers and the bullets fly towards me. My eyes direct the Alchemy and it hits her; she rolls on the ground. I'm about to celebrate my hit when one of the bullets lodges itself into my shoulder. It kicks me back as it tries knocking me down, I stab my sword into the ground to stop my inertia from falling.

Blood drips from the bullet hole and the corner of my eye. Shit. My eyes dilate back to normal; looks like I pushed the Rinkai too far. She rises from the ground and screams out

"Looks like you pushed yourself Laura." I smirk and toss my head to keep my hair back.

"Don't underestimate me Eliza." I stand on guard and she smirks "Besides I knocked you down. Two more times and you're finished." I remind her

"You shouldn't really underestimate me either. Unlike you I become Lieutenant Colonel because of my abilities. I wasn't someone's pet project. And I can do Elemental Alchemy." she throws into my face. That's it. I lunge out at her using the split second of confusion to my advantage. Welcome to my home turf now. I slam my feet into her chest and she blocks. She grabs me by the ankle and throws me off of her. I spin my way towards her as there's a tornado of my blades trying to slice her. Her guns block my swords so we're pressing against each other trying to shatter each other's block.

_"Had enough Fang?" _she taunts. I grit my teeth and sleaze out

"In your dreams Hawkeye." I throw her off and she tries slamming her gun into my arm. My Auto-Mail takes the brunt of the attack and she makes a startled cry. A smile tugs at the corner of my mouth. I place my hand on her arm and the Illusion Seal glows. I fall back and activate it. She stands absolutely still as I pull out her memories to use them in the Mental Illusion. I raise my sword above my head and I'm about to slam it down when something explodes near me.

I'm knocked onto the ground along with her; I wince as I stand up and oh great. Roy glares at us and he snaps his fingers. The flames sail their way towards me so I brace myself with my Auto-Mail sliding over my skin when the flames never come. I look up and Leo's on his feet looking at Roy.

"Now Colonel; that's not a very good idea." Leo calls as Roy glares at him.

"I'm a higher ranking officer than you. You will **_not _**interfere _**Lieutenant.**_" Roy barks as he snaps his fingers at him. The flames ignite near him but all Leo does is blow; ice escapes from his breath, the ice comes in contact with the flames and steam hisses as they balance each other out. I rise and make my way towards them. Leo puts his hands in his pockets with a mischievous tint in his eyes.

"So you're the legendary **_Chill Breath Alchemist._**" Roy calls out and Leo nods

"I prefer the **_Ice Alchemist._ **But I'm okay with both." I stand next to Leo and Eliza stands next to Roy. She gives me these eyes that translate into "_we'll finish this later." _I nod so I tug on Leo's sleeve.

"Hey Mr. Chill, I have some gates that need to be tightened. Care to help?" he looks down at me and smiles

"For you Colonel I'm your loyal butler." I glance over at Roy.

"I'll see you later." He nods so Leo and I go back to my office.


	12. Chapter 12: it's a thing called Jealousy

**12: It's a thing called Jealousy**

I don't own FMA and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13.

* * *

POV of Laura Fang

* * *

Leo and I enter my office. I take off my shirt so he can work on the Auto-Mail.

"Who made this? It's so annoying if you have to be doing this every time." He starts as he pulls back on a release lever.

"Eh; it's supposed to be made for defensive. I've just been pushing it too far." I reply and stand up. He looks at me, "What is it?" I ask as I put my shirt back on. I go over to the mirror and clean up my eye. It'll heal just won't be able to use the Rinkai for a while though.

"Nothing. Just thought from what all the other Alchemists have told me that you'd be a hard ass." He answers

"You shouldn't judge people by their appearances or rumors." I warn and put my swords back into their cases.

"So Laura," I look up as he looks at the picture I have of Emi, Dylan, and I together. "Is she your daughter?" He asks

"No my niece. And what were you saying?" He sets the picture frame down.

"You want to go get something to eat?" I nod

"Sure. Let's go." We leave for one of the near by restaurants.

* * *

3rd person

* * *

Armstrong stops by Mustang's room. He enters and Roy's all pissy about something.

"What's up Colonel? You're hardly ever like this." Armstrong asks and Roy looks over at him.

"I'm just annoyed. The damn Ice Alchemist attacked me today when I was breaking up a fight between Fang and Hawkeye." He looks back out of the window

"Why is it affecting you so much? Anderson has the right to defend his higher up if they're ever in danger. And you were asking for it if Colonel Fang was involved." Armstrong points out. Roy clenches his hand together.

"That's the thing. I don't know why it's affecting me so much. Like I still can spark my flames but I just don't know." Armstrong chuckles and sets a hand on his shoulder.

"It's a thing called jealously. You know where to find me if you need me." Armstrong leaves so Roy calls out

"I'm not jealous of Anderson!" Armstrong stops and looks back at him

"I didn't say who you were jealous of Colonel." He narrows his eyes at him.

Anyways Laura and Leo are out eating and laughing and well getting to know each other. Falman and Furry (some guys from Roy's company) watch them from the other side.

"I haven't seen Colonel Fang laugh like that since Stone was murdered. It's a bit strange don't you think?" Furry asks but Falman blows him off

"She's just enjoying herself. It's not too often when you get new people in your company. Now stop being so much of a prick." There's the sound of a live Mexican band coming from the plaza so Leo forces Laura to her feet and drags her outside. He pulls her out to the make shift dance floor along with the other couples and they dance to the music. They both laugh and enjoy themselves because c'mon how often do you get to do this? Anyways Leo dips her causing her to laugh her head off. The song ends so they return back inside to pay for their food. They walk back to the Central buildings and chuckles escape from their throats.

"I can see you're getting along with Anderson quiet fine." They turn around and it's Al and Ed.

"Hey you guys! Where y'all disappear off to now?" Laura calls as Leo has his arm wrapped around her shoulders with their left overs in hand.

Ed and Al make their way over and introduce themselves to Leo. Leo smiles at them.

"So you're the FullMetal? Nice to meet ya; I'm the Ice Alchemist." Leo extends a hand towards Ed.

"Oh you're the one that owned Mustang earlier right? And hey Laura why were you and Hawkeye fighting in the first place?" Ed asks so she gives a weak smile

"Oh some old rivalry since we started the State Alchemy programs." She replies not wanting to go in further detail.

"Hey Laura well we're going out to go do some stuff want to come?" Al asks so she declines

"Sorry guys I have a lot of work to catch up. Maybe next time okay?" They nod so they go on their own ways. Leo closes the door to their office and they flop down looking over some reports from their company.

"Hey Laura, I hope it's not personal but are you seeing anyone?" Leo asks causing her to let go of her reports.

"No. I've been in love with the same guy for the past, um shit I can't even remember but he doesn't like me that way." She shrugs and buries her face back into the reports.

"If it makes you feel any better I'm a widower." She glances up

"I'm sorry to hear that." He shrugs

"It's fine. She died a peaceful death." The tension in the air thickens a bit but they continue working with some music blasting through Laura's speakers. Anyways it's late in the night when they leave. They say their good nights so Leo goes back to their office to grab some papers when he's confronted by Roy.

"Anderson." Roy calls so Leo goes over to him.

"Yeah Colonel?" Roy gets into Leo's face

"I swear if you're trying something with Laura I will murder you myself." Leo smirks

"Are you threatening me Mustang?" He taunts

"It's not a threat if you're willing to do it." Leo shakes his head

"You know Colonel, you shouldn't worry about me. Unlike you I can take a hint." And before Roy can demand what he means by that Leo leaves.


	13. Chapter 13: Ice skating at Central

**13: Ice skating at Central and the hot headed feud **

I don't own FMA and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. I'd like to thank you all for your support and reading my story. Anyways back to the story!

* * *

The next day Leo's already in my office.

"Morning Colonel!" He greets as I set my stuff down.

"Morning Leo. You're up and early today. How long have you been here?" I question as I sit down. I pull my drawer open and set the paper work I didn't finish yesterday.

"Oh Laura! I finished the work from yesterday for us. I managed to work on some for today." He informs me as he sets down a big stack of paperwork in front of me.

"Oh thanks." I thank him because it would have token us awhile to get them done. He smiles and scratches his head and I notice all the ink on his arms

"Are those notes?" I ask pointing to his arm. He gives a weak smile

"It's a list of what I wanted to get done. I was awake until 3 and slept for a couple of hours then I came in here."

"Oh well Leo you can sleep if you want instead!" I suggest and he shakes his head

"No. I'm fine! I've been drinking energy stuff so I'll be fine!" He ensures so I nod

"Whatever you say..." I look down at my paperwork trying to focus but he's bouncing all around the room. "Leo!" I bark and he looks at me

"Oh Laura! I have an idea what we can do! We're like 2 days ahead of our paperwork so let's have some fun!" He drags me outside into the courtyard where there's sparring matches. He blows ice all over the place and looks at me. "Ice skating!" He pulls me onto the ice but I scrim under his grip.

"No! Leo!" I scream as I slide when he throws me. I fall onto my butt and I'm still sliding. I try to get back to my feet when he glides next to me and pushes me again. I face plant myself into the ice and my tongue gets stuck. I pull trying to free myself when I hear some other footsteps get on the ice.

Armstrong pulls me up getting me free. He sets me on his shoulder and we start sliding along with Leo and Armstrong's lieutenants. Armstrong sets me down so I manage to somewhat ice skate. Leo and I skate together laughing and Armstrong throws us into the air and we're having fun when we hear

"What's going on here?" We all stop and try re composing ourselves but it doesn't help when we're slowly drifting. Fuhrer Bradley comes onto the ice with us. "I don't want to see my best officers dilly dallying on the job. This is a military facility and I expect you to be working for the greater good. So may I know why you're all slacking?" He asks so Leo answers

"Sir we're all advanced on our work and we thought to have some fun sir." Bradley gets in Leo's face

"You're not paid to have fun. You're paid to protect this country and do as I say. If I say you can have fun then you can. If I don't you can't. And I'm very disappointed in you Anderson. You out of all people should know better." Bradley looks over at me. "And you Colonel Fang; if Stone saw you know imagine how disappointed he would be. He certainly wouldn't want his legacy to be carried out this way. You already have one strike against you from your conduct with Colonel Mustang in the streets. Now if you reach 3 you're dishonorably discharged. And we know that the State has been your life for the past 19 years so do not make me do this. And control your company. Do I make myself clear?" He demands as he gets in my face.

"Clear as crystal sir." I mumble so he nods and leaves.

"Get rid of the ice." He orders and finally leaves. Leo comes over to me.

"I'm sorry. I should have thought better about it. I tend to forget that you're my boss and you get the blame if I act up." He apologizes so I shrug

"It's fine. C'mon let's go see if Colonel Mustang's still here." we go to find him because he's the Flame Alchemist meaning he can melt the ice and all we have to do if broom it away. I knock on his temporary office and he lets me in.

"Hey. I have a favor to ask you." I start as I walk in. He doesn't say anything so I look at him confused. "Something's wrong Roy?" I tilt my head down to give a sincere look. His eyes narrow a bit

"I don't like your Lieutenant Laura." He blurts out so I snap back

"Why the hell not? You first tried getting me to hook up with the guy but now all of a sudden you don't like him?" I demand and he clenches his jaw.

"Look I just don't. Something about him doesn't sit well with me." He explains trying to get me off of his case. I cross my arms

"I don't like your Lieutenant either Roy but I didn't have to be a little bitch about it. Now tell me why you don't like Leo." he laughs

"Ha as if I didn't know already. And you're even calling him by his first name aren't you?" he raises his voice at me.

"As if you don't address Hawkeye by her first name!" he gets in my face

"I **_don't_**. Because you know why? **_Because I'm not mixing pleasure with business Laura."_** He says flatly.

"What the hell gave you that idea Roy?! You out if all people should know that I'm not like that!" I punch him on his jaw. He grabs it and pops it back into place.

"Really? Don't think Anderson was randomly assigned to you; he asked if he could be. And really Laura? You don't see the damn signs? He took you out yesterday for food; he got you to dance; and now the ice skating? He's trying to hit on you." He blurts out. I nod my head and give a "_I see_," face.

"Roy, I didn't tell you about all of that." I state and he realizes his mistake. I shake ma head annoyed at him. "I can't believe you. You finally see that it's not always you who I can have a good time and you act like a jealous ex boyfriend! And why do you care?! You and Hawkeye are in a relationship!" I throw out in there to see how he reacts against the rumor. The reason why Eliza and I had always had a rivalry. We both like him so it's like we're waiting to see who he hits on first. When him and I were assigned different companies and she got placed under him it's when we really started hating each other's asses.

"Laura I'm not in an intimate relationship with Hawkeye. Now are you in one with Anderson?" He demands so I throw my hands in the air.

"I don't have anything to tell you." I'm about to leave when he grabs my wrist. I turn around and jerk my wrist out of his grasp. "Don't. And I hope you and your company return to Eastern Head Quarters safely." And I leave before he can stop me; so I just stirred up conflicts with him, I should have probably asked if he could melt the ice before I left. Ugh.


	14. Chapter 14: Lie to me

**14: Lie to me**

I don't own FMA and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. And I'm sorry that I took forever to update! Anyways I hope you guys don't hate me! Back to the story!

* * *

POV of Laura Fang

* * *

I go back to my room and flop down in my chair. I pull my bangs back frustrated; I swear sometimes...

"Colonel?" I look up and it's Furry. I roll my eyes;

"Come in Furry." he does so he sets down some papers on my desk.

"It's from Colonel Mustang." and on that note he leaves so I wait until the door closes behind me. I glance over at the papers and there's a sticky note on it. I pull it off and it reads _"Since you won't believe me. Take a look for yourself." _I break the seal on the spine of the papers and I glance over its title. It's a request paper. I continue reading it and it says

* * *

_Name: Leo Anderson (Age: 29 [Sex: Male])_

_Request: To be placed under Colonel Laura Fang's company._

_Reasons: Classified._

_Approved by Fuhrer Bradley._

* * *

Why would Fuhrer Bradley approve of this? He doesn't get himself involved with the companies so why with mine? And how did Roy get a hold on this? Well this has more questions than answers... I put the papers into my drawers and put a lock on it; write a note saying I got to leave Central for a while due to an investigation and head over to the train station.

Roy's about to board the train after his company gets on when I scream out "Roy wait!" he turns around and looks at me

"What? Can't you see I'm about to leave?" he asks so I get on with him.

"I'm going with you." he gives me a puzzled look

"Without Anderson?" I don't answer him and get on. I sit next to him in the train looking out of the window messing with my pocket watch. Even though I don't use for my Illusion Alchemy (Illusionsts we get pretty much like a State pocket watch inside our bodies so in theory we're never handicapped. And it gives the enemy the illusion that we're in trouble once when the watch is snatch away from us.) I still like looking at it. I put it back into my pocket and my hand goes for under my rib cage where the State Alchemy device is. I haven't seen that thing in years but that's the point. If its ripped out of our bodies then the thing becomes worthless and we have to go get a new one put in. The country hills roll as we advance towards Eastern Head Quarters. We get off so I follow Roy down to Eastern's Archive Room. He pulls out boxes and hands it to me.

"Here; these were some of them, I'm pretty sure there's some out there." I set it down on the floor and pull some of the files out. Why would Leo want to be under me? Roy sits down next to me and pulls some of the files out. "Hey these were our evaluation sheets when we were barely entering ranks!" I look at them with him. There's our profiles and the way how we looked in our teens. He looks so kiddish like while I haven't really changed all too much like him. I look over my file and read some of the notes and it reminds me how much of a damn pet project I was.

* * *

_Fire Alchemy: Fail_

_Wind Alchemy: Fail_

_Earth Alchemy: Fail_

_Water Alchemy: Fail (It seems as if she's not really any good for Elemental Alchemy)_

_Side notes: Although despite these problems she excels in combat; Colonel Stone has decided to take Laura on as his subordinate to teach her Illusion Alchemy. (He claims that her strengths are better put to use in there than trying to teach her something she can't wield.)_

* * *

I set my file down, damn it. I hate looking back because when Roy and I started the project with the other recruits everyone was picking it up easy expect for me. Especially when we were trying Fire Alchemy, everyone got their flames started while mine wouldn't start. I got really frustrated so I tried again when the candle we were using exploded. Ugh! That's when Colonel Stone came in and saw me. He studied me for a while when we were getting the other segments done and I honestly was the boss in those. So yeah; that's how Colonel Stone took me under his company until I became his Lieutenant.

So now is; why Leo would want to be under me? I mean my whole company we're all not made for combat on the front lines. We're all mostly for special missions where they're supposed to never come out of the Council. We have some other Illusionists like me, assassins and etc. but why would Leo; who has the ability of Ice be working with us?

Roy eventually leaves me; I bury my face in all of the records that have Leo in them trying to figure out why. I know this shouldn't be affecting me that he asked to be my Lieutenant but it does. There's too many questions about it. And well to be honest, maybe because Roy threw that fit earlier is probably making me to further investigate.

The door opens to the Archive Room so I'm guessing it's Roy; I stand up to greet him when it's not. It's a tall man with jagged teeth and crazy hair. He turns the corner and looks at me. "You're Laura Fang right?" I nod so he sighs. "Well, sorry pretty face but I'll have to kill you now." He lunges out for me so I pull my sword out and block his arm. I throw him off so I run into the hallway where there's more space for me to work with. He follows and strikes out at me, my sword comes to contact with his limbs blocking. I trip, he gets on me and I draw my legs to my chest and kick him off. He stumbles back and there's blood coming down the side of his face. "You're pretty good. But it won't take that to kill me." He grins as his skin heals and the scratch closes up. He kicks me in my stomach sending me to fly into a wall. I get up and project myself into the air getting away from him. Once when I'm a comfortable distance away from him, I scream out

"Who are you!?" He smirks as he faces me and puts his hands into his pockets.

"The name's Greed. And we met before." He pulls out a card and it's the same one when Roy and I were attacked here in his office. I clench my jaw and raise my sword.

"So you were that bastard that attacked me? And what the hell do you want with me?" I demand

He walks his way over to me. "What if I told you that I could help you using Elemental Alchemy. And how bout if that man you love accomplish his dream on being Fuhrer?" He asks so I lower my sword. "And what if we were to able bring back your sister Lauren? Imagine how life would be for your little niece and your brother-in-law?" That's when it strikes me that this guy has been following me. When you're trained to detect lies from a conversation as a potential illusion, you pick up on things fast. I see the tell tell signs that he's lying to me. How long he holds his gaze as he talks to me; the slight sudden movements of his body.

"You're lying to me." And then I take off before we end up in a bloodshed. He follows me and flings knives and anything he has on him to lodge themselves into me. I reach into my pocket, twist my back and throw the shurikens at him. They fly past him so he grins but I got him. I pull on the strings tied around my wrist that connect with the shurikens and pull them back. They lodge themselves into Greed so I cut the string off of my wrist and run.

* * *

I bang on Roy's door to his apartment. He opens up so I get in and slam the door behind me. "I thought you were going back to Central~!" he drags out the last word as I fall to my knees. I clutch to my stomach as the kick from Greed kicks in. I barf on his floor and there's some blood mixed in there; "Laura!" he screams and I face plant my face to his floor and everything's dark as night.


	15. Chapter 15: State Alchemists & dancing!

**15: State Alchemists shouldn't be dancing...**

I don't own FMA and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. I'd like to thank you for your support and I hope you're enjoying **_Between the Illusions and Flames!_**

* * *

3rd Person

* * *

The next morning, Laura finds herself on Roy's couch; she winces as she gets up from the pain in her abdomen from her encounter with Greed yesterday. Since she had the bright idea of not bringing any clothes other clothes with her, she gets off of the couch and go to Roy's room. He has his back towards her as she enters. She closes the door behind her and notices he doesn't have a shirt on. She raises an eyebrow as her curiosity tries getting the better of her. She shakes the dirty thoughts away.

"Roy~! Roy~!" she tries waking him up by poking at him. He's out cold so she grabs one of his stray pillows, raises it over her head and slams it down on him. He groans and mumbles

"Go away." she frowns so she smacks him again. That's when he wakes up and throws the pillow back at her. She lets out a growl so he rubs his eye trying to get the sand out of them. "What do you want?" He demands

"I want clothes. I just need to wash my stuff so I'm gonna take some of yours while mine get clean." she tells him as if it was so obvious. He raises an eyebrow at her.

"I don't think they'll fit."

"Of course not. So can I?" He gets up, scratches his back as he goes over to his dresser and tosses her some clothes.

"There. You know how to work my machines. Just don't try getting my stuff stained." He goes over back to his bed and flops down. He puts his arm over his eyes and sleeps. She shrugs so she starts taking off my shirt and slips his one. Under his shirt she manages to take off her bra (might as well get that washed too.) She takes off her pants and about to get her hand under the hem of her underwear when Roy wakes up.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" He screams wide awake.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing?!" She smart asses him.

"Go change in my damn bathroom or something! Not just out here in my room!" He orders so she decides to tease him a bit.

"You make it sound like you never seen a woman get undressed in front of you before." she teases and his face turns pink a bit.

"Well not my best friend. Now go!" Her hand stretches the waist band to tease him and he gets up. He starts pushing her to his bathroom so she gets the hint. He throws his one of his underwear at in there and slams the door on me. She makes a whatever noise and looks at her reflection in the mirror. She notices there's bruises where her State Alchemy device is so she rubs it. She gets dressed and leaves; she grabs her clothes and tosses them into the washer. She notice's that Roy's no where to be seen; she smirks, grabs his shades putting them on, plucks a banana and puts on her jam.

She taps her foot against his hardwood waiting for the intro. It starts so she lip sings along to Bob Segar's Old time Rock n' Roll. She jams out sliding around to the beat not really caring how she looks. Anyways as she dances around looking like a complete idiot; Roy comes out of his room and watches smirking to himself. She continues doing her thing not aware that she's being watched. She howls out the lyrics laughing to herself when she does that dramatic turn around move to sing to her imaginary audience. She sees Roy and she stops like a deer caught in the headlights. She lowers his shades to see him;

"Hey?" she offers weakly so he just shakes his head and goes over to munch on something when she changes the song that she nods will get him to dance along with her. The intro starts and Roy listens and she smirks knowing she got in. She drags him out to the living room and they start the moves they made up to the song when they were little to Ricky Martin's Livin la vida loca.

They start sliding around, dancing, twisting and turning laughing their heads off. "Upside inside out; she's livin la vida loca!" they sing and Laura pushes against him and then pulls him down for the part that says "She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca!" They start laughing at themselves and then Roy sings out pointing to Laura "She took my heart and my money~! She must have slipped me a sleeping pill~." And she apparently rips his heart out of his chest and runs away. They start jamming out as if they're playing guitars and then start shaking their heads making their black hair spin around. The song ends so they crash against his couch.

Laughs escape through their mouths as they have stupid smirks on their faces. He stops laughing but she fails miserable. She ends up laughing and he does the same.

"Since when was it the last time we had fun? We're getting too old." Laura jokes.

"I don't know. We should do this more often." he shakes his head

"What? Me forgetting my clothes?" she jokes so he flicks her forehead. She growls playfully.

"No. But speaking of which they should be done." she gets them out and puts them on. They chill talking about anything really. She puts on her boots when he makes a remark and she throws it at him. He acts on his first instinct and snaps his fingers. His flames burn up her boot and the charcoal shoe falls to the ground. Her jaw's on the floor and she snarls.

"YOU SOO OWE ME NEW SHOES!" He smirks

"I don't. Your fault for throwing it at the Flame Alchemist." She pounces on him and pins him to the floor.

"You suck..." She watches him and leans her head down towards his.


	16. Chapter 16: Don't try this at home

**16: Don't try this at home.**

I don't own FMA and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. And also thank you for following my story! It makes me feel really awesome because I thought that this wouldn't have gone very far so thanks! I hope you leave your reviews! And I just noticed something... I got Hawkeye's first name wrong for like chapter 11 and the other chapters. I'm so sorry!

* * *

POV of Laura Fang

* * *

I lean into Roy's face and then it hits me. Dude! Hello! No! I get off of him and stand up. He rises from the floor and looks at me.

"What is it Laura?" I keep my back towards him. I shake my head

"It's nothing. I'm gonna go buy myself some shoes. I'm sorry." I get out before he can stop me. I get myself a new pair and sit down at one of the parks benches. I hang my head back; what the hell was that? I hang my head in between my knees. Ugh; what was I going to do? Kiss him and what? Expect him to do the same? Afterward what? I pull out my pocket watch to check the time. I should really start heading back to Central.

Yesterday whatever happened with that Greed guy hasn't made me feel any easier either. I get up and go over to the Train Station. If I don't get back to Central soon Leo's going to start wondering what happened. I go over to the phone booth, put in some money and call Leo.

"Hello?"

"Leo? It's me Laura." I put my hand in my pocket as I lean against the glass.

"Hey Laura! Where you at Colonel? I was starting to worry about you." He replies and I make a "about that" face.

"I went over to Eastern Head Quarters to check on something. Anyways I'm coming back to Central later on today. Can you call Dylan for me and tell him that? Thanks. Bye I'll see you later."

"Alright Colonel. Just get back here safe." I hang up and slide down to the floor. I sit there for a while just watching the people come and go about their own business. You know what? I'm gonna tell Roy Mustang my feelings. It's been too damn long for me to bottle them up anymore. I get up and head over there and knock on his door. He opens and lets me in.

"So did you get your boots?" He asks as he chews on an apple in his kitchen. I pull out his bar stool and lean on his counter.

"Yeah. Just that I had to go and call my Lieutenant that I was coming back to Central later today." He nods and takes another bite out of his apple. "Hey Roy. Why don't you like Leo?" I ask as he hands me a peach because he knows I don't like apples. I take a bite out of it and he just looks over at me.

"I just don't. He's just Anderson..." He reasons as if I can understand his logic. Being best friends with this guy for like over 15 years doesn't mean I totally understand him. Just like how he doesn't understand me.

"There has to be more of a reason than that." I try again. He looks at me with an "_really_?" Look.

"I just don't and I don't have to explain my reasons to you." He states so I narrow my eyes at him.

"I'm not someone from your company Roy. And since I'm your best friend you have to tell me. If you do I'll tell you why I don't like Hawkeye." I offer so he nods.

"You go first then." He smirks so I glare at him.

"Because her and I have a rivalry since we all were starting the program." I reply

"And what's the cause of that rivalry that made you guys fight the other day? I tried getting her to tell me but she wouldn't." The sound of the apple crunching under his teeth cracks into the air.

"Over a guy." I flatly say as I shut myself up with my peach.

"So I see. Well how's that working out for you?" He asks so I laugh

"Terrible. The guy hasn't gotten the hint. I'm even taking on a pet project because he asked me to. So why don't you like Anderson?" I ask changing the tide on him.

"Because he keeps hitting on you." And at that moment I get chills and it sends goosebumps down my arms. Since the uniforms long sleeve he can't tell. "And I don't like it." He adds on.

"Why not? I taunt because well I have hope. Maybe this all haven't gone to waste... He looks up at me with an expression that has such an obvious tone to it.

"Because you're my best friend." He replies

***FRIEND ZONE!* **I fall back in my chair and bang my head against the floor.

"Laura?!" He rises and I'm there on the floor screaming in my head "_GET YOUR ASS OUT NOW!_" He pulls me up and gets me some ice. I sit down as he checks if I cracked open my skull by accident.

"Damn it you have such thick hair." He complains

"Whatever you're just jealous." I try to joke but fail miserably. He notices the stain in my voice so he asks

"What is it? I don't reply so he leans and studies me. "I know you well enough that there is something." He states so I kiss him. I pull back as soon as our lips touch. I stand up and cover my mouth and mumble

"I'm sorry." He doesn't look at me.

"You should probably leave back for Central. Before they suspect something." He suggests so I nod and leave closing the door behind me. I get on the train and stare out of the window not really focusing on anything. I pull my bangs back mad at myself. He clearly friend zoned you but ugh. And besides, I have better things to do than let this get to me.


	17. Chapter 17: My assignment

**17: my assignment **

I don't own FMA and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13

* * *

POV of Laura Fang

* * *

I'm back at Central and I'm in the training room for like strength and condition stuff. Leo helps me out with spotting me. I hang upside down from one of the doors and do some curl ups.

"So what did you go and investigate yesterday Colonel?" he asks so I tell him to hold me up so I can tell him. He holds me up; I pant out

"Some files I needed were at Eastern. Sorry I should have told you." he lets me go so I start the curls up again until all my blood starts rushing to my head. Leo gets me down so we move onto the next part of my training. Since I can't use can't use Elemental Alchemy unlike the others, I have to train a lot more to put up a decent fight against enemies. Leo waits for me as I grab my sword out and he ties my free hand behind my back. He goes to the other side of the room and starts the tennis ball machine.

"'Member Laura, your new goal is to get 35 out of 50 sliced. Ready when you are." He barks so I get into a guarding stance. I nod so he starts the machine. The tennis balls come at me so I slice them before they smack me square in the face. I get some of them sliced so Leo turns up the fastness crank on it. They come at me a lot faster than I like but it's much more challenging. One hits me in the shoulder that's still sore from the time I fought Riza. Well what feels like minutes the machine runs out of balls so Leo counts how many I sliced.

"You got 32." He tells me as he cuts my arm free. I shake it around and damn it I'm getting sloppy. I nod so he goes out to do whatever he usually does. I go over to my office and Ed and Al are there.

"Hey you guys." I greet as I sit in my chair to ease the pressure. I reach between my shoulder blades and turn a knob. It's an auto corrector for the pressure meaning that I don't have to be messing with the gates. Ed glances over at me

"Colonel. I have some questions for you." I look up and I nod my head. He pulls out a file from his jacket and hands it to me. "What can you tell me about Ishabal? And what Leo Anderson had to do with it along with the Crimson Alchemist?" Ed asks so I stare at them.

"What the hell are you guys talking about? Leo wasn't involved with Ishbal and the Crimson Alchemist is supposedly been executed long ago. After he slaughtered his men. Ed, Al, what are you guys assuming?" Al turns towards me

"You see; we know what we needed to complete a Philosopher's Stone. You need human lives and we had strong suspicions that was going on in laboratory 5. Shou Tucker is alive and the State kept him alive so he could find a way to make them. Anyways the point is there was someone mentioned by the ex prisoners and by some people called Homuculi. They said that Leo had something to do with the apparent arrest of the Crimson Alchemist. Colonel!" Al yells after me as I run out of the room. I go outside to where the new shrimps are. Leo's outside so I kick him on his back. He falls face first into the ground and glares at me.

"Colonel." He rises as he shakes the dust off of himself. I glare my eyes at him and my Rinkai threatens to emerge.

"When are you going to stop lying to me Anderson?" I demand so he looks back to the shrimps and tells them to leave. They all do so he looks back at me

"What do you mean Laura?" I'm about to tell him the rumors circling around him when another lower ranking officer comes outside.

"Colonel Fang! The Fuehrer requests you in his office!" She informs me so I nod. I glare over at Leo

"We still have things to discuss." I go over to his office.

* * *

Sir." I salute as I enter the Fuehrer's office. He sees me so he motions me to sit down. I do and he glances out of his window.

"Colonel Fang; how well do you know Roy Mustang?" He asks so I rise the chair a bit taken back from his question.

"Well quiet well Sir." I reply because why would he have such an interest in Roy?

He turns around,

"So you know about him planning to secede me as Fuehrer one day correct?" He asks so I play dumb

"Sir I didn't know. But why would Roy- excuse me Colonel Mustang plan to?" He sighs

"Because I have strong suspicious that he doesn't agree with my actions concerning the State." So I nod but then try

"Sir; I don't understand why he would. He's not the type to object your orders and you've done a great job." I try kissing his ass.

"Are you insulting my intelligence Colonel?" I shake my head

"Of course not Fuehrer. So please if you might explain to me why you would have such assumptions?" He shakes his head and hand as he comes over to me.

"The point is Colonel; Colonel Mustang is asking a transfer to Central so I plan to authorize it. Now when I do; I have an assignment for you." He goes over to his desk and pulls out a files and holds it out to me. I grab it as a heavy dining feeling sets in my stomach. "I want you to keep an eye on the Colonel. This will be a secret mission meaning you're not allowed to tell anyone not even your Lieutenant. I want you to get him to tell you why and how he plans to do it. Do whatever you need; seduce him or whatever. Get the job done. Once when you so you're to report to me. Am I understood Colonel Laura Fang?" He asks as he actually opens his eye at me. I nod and raise my hand to my forehead.

"Yes Sir. I will not disappoint you." He nods and smiles

"Alright then. You're free to go. I will tell you when Colonel Mustang will be transferring to Central as soon as we get in contact." I nod so I give a hasty bow and leave for my office. I go over to my locked drawer to put the assignment in there. I pull out my key from my pocket to open it. It pops out and I'm about to put the file down when I notice something. The lock was hit against as if someone was trying to open it and the folder with Leo's requests papers are gone. I frown;

Looks like there's something more to Roy not liking Leo...


	18. Chapter 18: Who is Leo Anderson?

**18: who is Leo Anderson?**

I don't own FMA and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13

* * *

3rd person

* * *

Laura goes to find the Elrics and she does. She closes the door behind her and crosses her arms. Ed stands up and Al just looks up from whatever he was looking at.

"Where's Shou Tucker?" Laura demands with venom in her voice.

* * *

Laura stands in front of an ally; she pulls out the card from the night she was attacked by the figure in black. She studies it and then the devil tail on the paper turns and points towards the direction of the Devil's Nest. She comes upon the place so she walks in. Since she doesn't have her uniform on so it doesn't raise any questions; no one inside the bar notices her. Greed's asleep on the couch so he lifts his head and notices her.

"Ah look who we have here boys." Greed smirks as she turns around; she's wearing all black form-fitting clothes that make her golden eyes to stand out of her face.

"Where is Shou Tucker? I have some questions for him." she states so Greed rises and circles around her.

"You know what darling; why don't you want to ask me questions instead. I'm much more interesting than old Shou." Greed teases as she keeps her eyes on him.

"My motives for seeking Shou Tucker are none of your concern. I will ask one more time. _**Where is Shou Tucker?**_" she orders so from out of the shadows a giant figure appears. Tucker appears and he raises his hand paw thing.

"I'm here. My aren't you the last Fang?" she throws her hand towards him and if she was able to use Elemental Alchemy he would have been burned to ashes.

"Yeah I am. Now I have some questions for you. May we be alone?" she asks towards Greed so he nods but before they can leave, he eyes her with a dark desire in them. She and Shou go over to the back.

They both go towards an empty room so Laura takes a good look at Shou Tucker.

He's a Chimera. Serves him right so she gets serious.

"What can you tell me about this man?" She pulls out a picture of Leo and shows it to him. He studies it for a moment.

"Flip it upside down. It's easier for me to recognize pictures that way." She turns it and he pushes back his glasses. "Ah, well his name's Leo Anderson. He would go to Laboratory 5 to check on my work. He was working under the Fuehrer himself. And he would always ask if its possible for someone to become an immortal. I told him that in theory yes but in all reality no."

She nods so she puts the picture away into her pocket and crosses her arms over her chest.

"What can you tell me about him being involved of the apparent arrest of the Crimson Alchemist?" And at that moment the ex State Alchemist comes in. He looks over at Laura.

"My you've grown little one." Keeimer states as he eyes her.

"What relation did Leo Anderson have to you?" She asks and he smirks

"He was my Lieutenant in the Ishbal Massacre." She takes a step back from him as she's in shock.

"That's no possible. You killed every one of your men and if he was your Lieutenant that means he should be long dead by now!" She yells trying to apply logic to her confusion. He smiles

"Looks like the Illusion Alchemist is confused herself. So tell me Colonel; how is the little Major Mustang doing?" He gives her sly eyes so she shakes her confusion away.

"We're both Colonels. Now Shou; why would he be asking you guys about that?" He shrugs

"I don't know. I guess it caught his interest." She nods

"Thank you for your time. Please do not do anything that can alert the State that you're still alive. And you former Crimson Alchemist; I hope you burn in hell." Keeimer laughs

"I'll be taking you down with me Fang." She leaves the room so Greed comes over to her

"So are you going to join forces with me darling?" He asks so she just gives him not amused eyes.

"Not now not ever." She leaves the Devil's Nest.

* * *

In Eastern Head Quarters; Roy's doing his own investigations on the Chill Breath Alchemist himself. Files and records liter his desk as he scans for anything that has to do with the person of interest. He's about to give up on looking through the civilian files when a picture catches his attention. He studies the image of the person named "Arrow Cash."

"What the hell?" Roy thinks to himself because Arrow Cash is Leo Anderson. Maybe him having two alliances isn't something to be interested about but it is for this reason.

Arrow Cash has been dead since 100 years ago. But why do Arrow Cash and Leo Anderson look exactly the same? He carefully reads all the information the record has about Arrow Cash and it's description about him matches up with Leo's profile. He reaches out for his phone and dials up the number for Laura's office. It rings and then someone picks up;

"Colonel Fang." she replies on the other side of the line. Roy still has his eyes set on the record so he mumbles

"It's me Mustang. I have something you should check out..."

"I'm heading over there to Eastern. I'll see you there." they hang up and more questions come up over Leo Anderson.

Who is Leo Anderson?

* * *

Meanwhile in the mist of the new discovery; Leo knocks on the Fuehrer's room; he's let in and closes the door behind him. He salutes and Bradley nods.

"What is it Leo?" he asks so Leo lowers his hand and then replies

"They're on to us Sir. I found this in Fang's drawer. It's my request papers." Bradley extends his hand out and Leo hands the papers over.

"Why would your Colonel have these?" Bradley asks a bit confused because these papers where supposedly burned along with the library.

"Mustang had them and gave them to Fang. She went to Eastern to go check out on more of my papers. Things are getting too risky_** Pride**_." Leo states. The Fuehrer nods

"So meaning that your secret can be snooped out. I gave her a secret assignment to keep an eye on Mustang once when I authorize his transfer here. How's your body holding up?" Pride asks so Leo lifts his shirt up and his skin looks rotten and molding.

"Not all too great. Just as soon as we get those two Elrics to forge the Philosopher's Stone I'm gonna get my hands on it first before Dante does. Greedy old bitch." Leo snarls and Pride sets a hand on his shoulder

"In all due time Leo. Don't get impatient. I know it's hard having to always change bodies but unlike Dante; you actually die then regenerate again. Trust me, I'll make sure you finally do whatever you need to do with the Stone." Pride promises.


	19. Chapter 19: doesn't make sense

**19: doesn't make sense and maybe I'm enjoying it...**

I don't own FMA and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. I'd like to thank you all for reading my story and my awesome fan Ms. Jessica who happens to be a guest so hey gotta give you a public shout out. Anyways I hope you enjoy!

* * *

POV of Laura Fang

* * *

I head over to to Eastern and I knock on Roy's door. He lets me in and puts the lock on the door.

"Thanks for coming on a such short notice. But this couldn't wait;" he says as I sit down at his desk and he stands next to me laying down a record. I scan my eyes over the information and I'm a bit taken back.

"Okay so if Leo has two alliances who cares? Maybe he was trying to flee from some law suit or something. Why is it so disturbing to you?" I ask and he leans in closer to flip to the death certificate. His face is literally next to mine and he points to the dates.

"Laura; this Arrow guy has been dead for more than a hundred years. How do you explain that they look exactly the same?" He asks trying to get me to follow his logic.

"I don't know. It doesn't make sense to me either." I reply then he shows me about what apparently caused the cause of Arrow's death.

"Look at this. Apparently he was frozen to death as he was stranded at sea. As if that wasn't odd enough; look at this. It's the same way as when Anderson attacked me back in Central." Instead of Arrow dying of hyperthermia (got too cold to live) his tissue was destroyed by ice shards that Anderson uses in his Chill Breath attacks. I frown because well the more dirt we dig up it doesn't make sense. So far we only know this.

* * *

Leo Anderson is the Chill Breath Alchemist.

With the account of Tucker; he was working under the Fuehrer himself and had some interests in immortality and the construction of the Stone in laboratory 5.

Apparently he was the Crimson Alchemist's Lieutenant back in Ishbal.

And he has something to do with Arrow Cash's death.

Somehow him and Cash are the same person.

* * *

But it doesn't make sense!

1) how would Leo even be alive if he is Arrow Cash?

2) why would he fake his own death?

3) How did he manage to live this long then and not be suspected?

4) How did he survive the Crimson Alchemist killing his company for his bomb?

5) What would the Fuehrer want with him? Then sudden **_demote_** him down to my lieutenant?

* * *

I tell Roy about what Tucker told me and how apparently he was Keeimer's Lieutenant. (I leave out how he's still alive. Chances are the State's going to kill him.) He grabs his jaw thinking as he leans against me. "So Tucker's alive huh? And why would he be asking him about immortality? And you say that he was working under Fuehrer Bradley?" He asks to make sure he heard me right. I nod so he sighs. "Something isn't adding up. Okay lets just use this as a constant. Let's say if Leo is Arrow; he probably made himself immortal but he killed his body so people wouldn't ask anything; then he somehow managed to transport himself into an other vessel to the Leo Anderson we know today. Alright that settles that but what about his relations to the Fuehrer and the Crimson Alchemist? We have nothing to connect him to them." Roy paces around the room trying to come up with something. I stand up and sit on the floor. I glance at the record again about Arrow Cash. I scan my eyes over the autopsy and something strikes me.

"Leo has that scar in the exact same place." I say out loud so Roy comes over and sits next to me.

"Let me see that." He takes it from me and I point to the scar on Arrow's forearm. It's hard to miss because it basically traces one of the arm's veins.

"Yeah one time I saw it when he was fixing one of the pressure gates in my back." I point out so he nods.

"How interesting..." We put the stuff away because its getting late and from last time I was here; we plan not to take any chances. If we want to find out more it'll have to be in such secrecy that even our Lieutenants and companies can't know.

* * *

We head over to his apartment because well since I changed out of my uniform and I look like a civilian, people won't think it strange. As he puts his key in the keyhole to open it; I start jumping around

"Roy you don't mind if I don't use your bathroom do you?!" I ask pretending that I gotta hit the can. He shakes his head

"No." He pushes the door open so I run into his room as he flops his stuff on his kitchen counter. I smirk as I'm in his room; he's always making me sleep on his couch and that thing is so damn uncomfortable! I take over his bed and get myself under the sheets. He enters and gives a confused look.

"I thought you had to squeeze a lemon?" He asks so I shake my head

"You see; I gave you the illusion that I needed to so that way I can take over your bed!" I stick my tongue out at him. He clamps his hands over my ankles and pulls on me. I grab onto the edge of his mattress so that way he can't take me off. He pulls me and the thing on to the floor and he growls.

"Off. It's my bed and I had a long day Laura." He scowls at me so I shake my head

"No! You can sleep on the couch!" I hiss as he tries pulling me off again. My upper body drags across the floor making my breast to hurt. "**_STOP_**! You're hurting my boobs!" I plead and he smirks

"**_Give me the bed!_**" I twist my torso back to look at him.

"Never." He continues to pull on me. He sets me in the corner. He drops me and he runs to put the mattress back on the box spring. I get onto my feet and run. I throw myself against the mattress as soon as he places it on the box spring. He groans and gives up.

"Fine _princess_. You can sleep on the bed but I am too. So good night." He tosses off his pants and shirt and hehe. He got abs... Not like Armstrong's but still... I've only dated lanky guys. He lays down next to me with his back towards me. He curls the sheets to him pulling them off of me. I frown so I pull on the corner of the sheet and try pulling it to me. We're in a tug a war trying to hog up the blankets when I get on him and pull a blanket free from under him. I settle down and we glare at each other.

"Night Princess." He taunts so I stick my tongue at him.

"I'd sleep with one eye open if I were you Roy. I tend to sleep fight." I tease and he smirks and licks my temple. I screech my disgust and he laughs.

"You're so cute. Now sleep!" He tosses himself over and sleeps. I smile a bit and then turn my back towards him and then sleep to the rhythm of his breathing.


	20. Chapter 20: Karma & Payback

**20: Karma & Payback**

I don't own FMA and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. Thank you so much for all the followers and favorites and reviews!

* * *

POV of Laura Fang

* * *

I roll on my other side and pull the other pillow towards me. I smack my mouth and then resume back to sleep. Then I remember that I'm at Eastern. It hits me that the other pillow isn't a pillow. I wake up and Roy's already awake.

"Morning." He greets and I squint.

"Shouldn't you be heading over for work by now?" I yawn and he shakes his head

"Don't really feel like it." He yawns as he scratches his head

"Well go and tell Eliza then." he looks at me funny.

"Who the hell is that?" I give him a "_really_?" face.

"Your Lieutenant." He cracks up laughing

"That's not her name." My jaw drops.

_**"So you let me call her Eliza for 10 years?! And let me look an idiot?!"**_ I demand and he nods still laughing that girl ass of his off. _**"WHY?!"**_ he gets himself under control and replies

"Because it was funny." I frown. The nerve! I draw my legs to my chest and kick that girl's ass of his out of the bed. "**_YOU SUCK ROY MUSTANG!"_** I scream and he flies. He stands up and glares at me with those black eyes of his.

"Whatever." He turns to leave out of the room when I call out.

"So you're not going to work today?" I ask to make sure if he is or not. He turns around and replies

"I can call **_Riza_** that I'm not gonna go today. I got a bad cough. _*fake cough*."_ He informs me and I laugh.

"Ha okay. Are you going to your living room by any chance?" I ask and he nods. I give him my big puppy dog eyes. "Wanna get me my bag from your couch then? Please?" He smirks shaking his head at me

"Just because you're pretty..." And before I can ask him about what's that supposed to mean, he leaves. I get out of his bed and he comes in with my bag. I open it up and it expands into a tiny duffel bag. I pull out my extra clothes and he gives me a confuse look. "So you're telling me that all of your crap fitted in that tiny thing that originally would only hold a wallet?" He asks and I nod

"Don't underestimate the engineering of women bags." I go and get showered then get ready for the day.

* * *

I pull up my boots in his living room as he showers. I lay do and letting my eyes wander. I wonder if Leo has caught on that we're investigating him. And what about all that earlier with Roy? You're so cute? And just because you're pretty? I grab my head and pull myself up. UGH! I don't understand Roy logic! I get up and raid his fridge and it's like no one lives here! I grab some rice balls and chew on it. It has sushi and I hate sushi...

He comes out and sees me eating. "Did you get that from the fridge?" He asks pointing to the rice ball. I nod and he then smirks. "Well Riza's dog got to it the other day, so..." I spit it out into the sink. I glare at him

"Who keeps food that a dog got to in a fridge?!" I demand and he laughs

"Well who raids someone's fridge?" He asks and I point to myself

"I do! And that's nasty. I throw out the food or give it to Hercules once when he gets to it..." I mumble and he gives a confused look.

"Who's that?" I reach into my jacket and pull out a picture of my dog. I hand it over to him and he gives a _"oh good heavens." _face. I wouldn't blame him; Hercules is huge. He hands it back to me so I put it away and then he starts heading for the door. "Well I'm getting food so you're more than welcome to come. Or you can continue eating that." he calls so I follow him. I catch up to him but I kick his girl's ass of his. He glares at me so I breathe through my teeth and give him "_well._" face and tell him

"Karma; it'll come and kick you in the ass." he chuckles

"So is that your true name? Karma?" I shrug with some chuckles. We go out and get some ramen at a ramen stand and while he's barely on his 2nd bowl I'm on my 5th. I drink up all the liquid and slam the bowl down. I raise my hand to tell the chef I want another one. Roy face palms me as the chef's making me another bowl. "You know that you're paying for your food right?" he asks and I feel like I literally turned into jelly.

"I am?" he nods and raises the bowl to his mouth and slurps down the ramen. He wipes his mouth and then sticks his tongue out at me.

"Well maybe karma comes and kicks you in the ass but payback won't pay for your food." the chef comes out with my bowl so I shake my hands.

"Can I have the check?" I ask and he brings it out. The bill almost sends me flying out of my chair. I bring out my wallet and pull out my money when I realize I'm short for the last bowl. I slowly lean into Roy's space and I whisper. "Do you have some 50's I can use?" he looks at me.

"Do I look like I'm made of money?" he asks being the cheap ass he is so I black mail him

"I'll tell people how you talk in your sleep." he frowns and gives me the money. "Thank you." we pay up and then we leave. He glances over to me as he puts his hands into his pockets,

"How the hell do you eat so damn much but don't get fat?" I grin and hit my forearms

"I work out everyday. Unlike you Mr. Flame I have to if not I'll get my ass whooped on the field. Maybe that explains why your butt's so damn huge." he shakes his head at me with a hidden smile in it.

"You're so stupid you know that right?" I shrug

"I get that a lot. But no matter. It reminds me when we used to do out ramen raids. I remember how we raided the same ramen shop back home like 3 times and they never told us anything." I laugh and he nods

"Well what are they going to tell a 6 and a 9-year-old that were dirty? Then member how your mom and sister would always be getting on our cases how early we'd leave and how late we get back to our own homes?" I laugh as I remember Lauren and my mom getting mad at me when I would get the house all dirty from Roy's and I's adventures.

"You think our tree house is still there?" he shrugs

"Don't know. I haven't been there in years. Tell you what; we can ask the next week off and we can go. We'll stay for a week so we can make sure we cover everything." I smile and nod

"Sounds good to me." we go over to some other Head Quarter that has more information about the civilians. We both manage to dig up some more but it's like with every new piece we get about Arrow Cash or Leo Anderson, the more it contradicts itself. After a good time of searching, it's getting pretty late and I have to go back to Central. I put some of the files in my bag and he takes me over to the train station. I wave goodbye from my window seat and he shouts out as the train starts pulling away

"Hey! I'm gonna be transferred to Central!" I get my torso out of the window and yell back

"Okay! See you soon!" he waves goodbye until he becomes a blob.

* * *

There's some things I'd like to clear up because it was brought to my attention. Yes I know I have mixed up some of the names and again I apologize like I wrote in some earlier author notes. I cannot correct them because I unfortunately **_do not_** have access to those documents anymore. And also this fanfic is about the **_FIRST_** FullMetal Alchemist. I do not plan to mix any elements of from Brother Hood in here. (Keep in mind that I probably will if I can blend them in together correctly.)


	21. Chapter 21: on a limit

**21: on a limit**

I don't own FMA and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. Sorry for not updating, I was stuck in a car trip with no internet so please forgive me! Then to make things worse some idiot crashed their bumper into my tail gate of my car so it took _forever! _Anyways this morning some of my old friends took me out to this restaurant called _Capn't Roy's _and ha well I was imagining Roy Mustang from FMA as a pirate XD... I'm gonna shut up now so enjoy!

* * *

3rd person

* * *

Leo enters the Fuehrer's office and he rises from his desk.

"Colonel Fang has returned back from Eastern Head Quarters Sir. And here are her assignment papers." Leo hands back Laura's assignment from the Fuehrer and he puts it in his drawer.

"Thank you Anderson. You're excused." Bradley sends him out and he goes over to his desk and speaks to his secretary

"Send Laura Fang in my room please." He retracts his finger and glazes out of his window. _"Looks like I have to use other ways to scare the Illusion Alchemist to my side..."_ The door opens and speaking of the devil she comes in and salutes.

"You summoned me Sir." She greets so he waves his hand and she stands on point.

"I'm authorizing Colonel Mustang's transfer this week. You remember your assignment correct?" He asks and she nods

"Yes Sir. May I ask why you've entrusted me with this assignment?" She asks and he sighs

"Because you have personal connections to him meaning he's more willing to tell you than if I was to assignment Lieutenant Hawkeye. I hope you do not fail me Fang. The fate of the State Military lies in your hands. Do not fail me or Colonel Stone." He throws into her face so she nods

"When will he be transferring?"

"In two days. Your office is the one straight in front of his so it'll be easier for you to keep an eye. You're excused." She nods and marches out of his room.

* * *

She enters her office.

"Hey Colonel! I thought you went missing or something! How was your investigation?" Leo greets as she flops into her chair.

"Tiring. I had to check on some records. Well it's good to see that you managed to keep the office in one piece while I was out. What happened?" She asks so he sets down paperwork on her desk in front of her. He glances down at his clipboard tapping his pen against each bulletin on his paper.

"•You had some reports from your majors and other subordinates. I already separated then by ranking for you.

• you're superior wanted some reports in and he came in here looking for you."

She glances over at him "Which superior?" He lifts the papers and reads the name

"Um I believe it was Kurt. And also just some other paperwork. And your niece and brother-in-law came by." She stands up and adjusts the pressure in her auto mail.

"Did they tell you for what they came by for?" She asks as she glances over at him.

"Something about your birthday or something of that matter." She nods and then someone knocks on the door. She answers it and its Armstrong.

"The Elrics are here to see you."

* * *

She follows him down the hallways as he leads her to where her projects are.

"They have something on Anderson don't they?" She asks and Armstrong makes an agreeing noise.

"And also they have some questions for us about the Stone's we were wearing during the Ishbal Massacre. And something about you personally." She nods so they enter Armstrong's room along with his lieutenants and the Elrics rise from their chairs.

"What did you guys find?" Ed hands her papers and she runs her eyes over them. She holds them and then looks over at them, "What other things do you have to ask me?" Ed smirks

"Lately Colonel Mustang has been a lot nice to me letting Al and I leave out on more leads and even gave us a higher allowance. Do you have anything to do with it Colonel?" He asks trying to hint at her something as he stands next to her with him raising his eyebrows. She glances down at him and she pushes his head away.

"Anyways I have to go. If I plan to go out on vacation next week I have a lot to work on." She's about to leave when Ed calls out

"And who are you going on that vacation with? Mustang's taking one too for next week." Ed teases and she smirks

"Well will you look at the time... Shouldn't you be running around like manic by now?" She teases then leaves.

* * *

She goes over to her office and Leo's out so she uses the opportunity to check out the papers Ed managed to get his hands on. It's another civilian report and just like with the Arrow Cash papers here's Leo again; but instead of the same name it's James Carter. _"How is this even possible? This guy was supposedly killed around 40 years ago... Something doesn't make sense..." _She puts the papers away then heads back to her apartment as begins to take coverage over the sky. She enters her apartment but she didn't realize that she was being followed.

A figure lingers behind an ally that's near the apartment complex. _"This just keeps getting better and better." _Once when it suspects that she won't be coming out, the figure leaves the ally. It's dark body suit melts away revealing the face of Leo. He returns back to to HQ and walks down the empty hallways. He's about to enter his sleeping quarters when he drops to the ground. He winces as he stands up limping his way in. Once when the door clicks closed, he takes off his shirt and the skin over his abdomen is getting worst._ "I need that Stone more than ever. If not things are going to get worst for me." _He sets his hand over the rotting skin and it hisses against the ice alchemy he's feeding it to preserve it longer.

* * *

Laura mean while makes a discovery about Leo working under Fuehrer Bradley; he would _**kill**_ the other Alchemists that were planning to surpass the Fuehrer.


	22. Chapter 22: Welcome Office Coming!

**22: Welcome Office Coming! And we made purple.**

I don't own FMA and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. And I'm so sorry for not updating but I plan to update more often like before so please bear with me! Anyways enjoy!

* * *

Roy moves in tomorrow at Central and honestly I'm excited. Not because of my stupid assignment which speaking of which I need to tell him about Leo's dirty work. But km excited that he's being transferred because it gives me a bit of hope. And also I have some things to ask him.

Anyways it's late so I come back to my apartment and pull out some giant ass banner from my closet that I bought the day before. I pull out my painting stuff and begin making the banner for the surprise welcoming party Armstrong, the Elrics, and I are throwing tomorrow.

* * *

Alex (Armstrong) and I are finishing putting up the banner I spent the night before making in my apartment. I get on his shoulders hammering in the banner in the wall and we finish. I get off of his shoulders and the place looks nice.

"Mustang better appreciate this." Armstrong says making me laugh

"Yeah he better." I summon up my female alchemists from my company and we all get dressed into mini skirts because Roy has this fantasy that once when he's Fuehrer that all females are gonna wear them. I believe he called it as a mini skirt army.

"They're here! Everyone in positions!" Ross screams out so we all hide. Roy and his company comes in flipping on the light when we jump out

"WELCOME OFFICE COMING!" Confetti pops into the air as I along with some other females come out with liquor.

"_**MINI SKIRT ARMY!"**_ Roy and his lieutenants melt as they see the skirts. Riza glares at me so I wink sticking my tongue out at her. They each get one and then the celebration starts. We're all partying playing drinking games and other things well into the night. Everyone leaves so I'm picking up the trash with Alex and Roy (he says we shouldn't have trashed his new office so bad. [Sheez can't appreciate the hard work I did for him!]) Alex leaves the room taking the trash bags with him leaving me alone with Roy. I start collecting the trash from his bookshelf when I call out

"Stop checking out my ass Roy." I tease and turn around. He looks away.

"Well if you're going to be wearing a mini skirt don't act like I wouldn't. Anyways thanks. It must have taken a while to set this up." He thanks so I nod

"You're welcome. And I had help so it wasn't too bad. Anyways are you sleeping here at HQ or you need a place to crash?" He grins as he plays his big black puppy dog eyes

"Care to host the after party?" He tries to coax me.

* * *

I shake my head so we head over to my apartment where he trips over the paint. He face plants himself into my paint pan. I end up on the floor laughing my ass off of the floor crying from laughter. He sits up right and the front part of his hair is neon green as it drips down his face. I laugh even harder so he flings the paint at me. It splats on my face and I glare at him. I grab a fist full of the blue paint and it explodes across his collar-bone and face. He swipes it off of his face and does the same with the red paint. I dodge it and it explodes over the floor. I'm about to make a remark when more red paint explodes on me. I shake my head as it drips on my bangs.

"You're so going to regret this!" I taunt as I get up and throw more blue paint at him. He does the same with the red and we have a paint war. We drop to the floor next to each other as we're covered in paint staring up at the ceiling. Our chest heave and we break out into a series of laughs escape from us. I glance over at him and he smears his blue hand over my cheek. I give a confused look at he grabs my hand and smears it over his,

"We made purple." my eyes widen because what I hear from the teenage lingo that means you just had sex. "What? It's just a color!" I shake my head and I stand up.

"I call the shower first!" I run towards the bathroom as he tries beating me to it. I slam the door closed and shower then get dressed into my pajamas. I get out some extra guy clothes for him that some guys from my occasional one night stands would leave behind. He finishes and tosses me his towel

"Here, I don't know what to do with it." I throw it back at him

"Put it over a chair or something. Well you can take the couch if you want; there's a blanket in the footrest. Goodnight." I flop under the sheets in my bed when he makes a "_UGH"_ noise.

"I let you sleep in my bed! It's fair if you do the same Laura!" I open my eye and smart ass him back

"You didn't throw me a party." He frowns so he leaves. After what feels like a good half hour, I stand up and open the door towards the living room. He has his back towards the door so I go over and wake him up. "C'mon." He stands up and we both flop down in the bed.

"You should really consider about replacing that rock you call a couch." He complains and I get myself comfortable. I glance over at him

"I really should shouldn't I? Oh well, goodnight darling don't let the bed bugs bite that candy apple ass of yours." I stick my tongue out at him and he narrows his eye at me. He knees my butt and then replies

"They get yours before mine." I shake my head and turn my back towards him.

"Goodnight Roy."

"Night Laura." He reaches over and turns off the light.


	23. Chapter 23: Double kick of pain!

**23: Double Kick of Pain!**

I don't own FMA and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. I'm sorry for not updating in a while! Forgive me! Anyways enjoy the chapter!

* * *

I'm trying to wake up but for some reason I can't. I feel something warm against my back and it's pretty nice. My eyes pop open as I realize there's Roy's hand next to mine. I turn my head a bit up then see he's laying his torso against my back. I smile a but as I start playing with his fingers. Despite them being rough from the flames they're actually nice. I start humming up a random song as he's still asleep. It feels nice, too bad once when he's awake this little moment of bliss for me is going to be over. Hercules pushes open the door open to the room making Roy to wake up. He yawns rubbing his eye as Hercules comes over to me with my slippers. I pat Hercules' head as he gives them to me. He leaves then Roy realizes he's on me.

"Sorry." He mumbles then gets out to get ready. I do too then we look at the mess from last night. "I'll help you clean that up later after work okay?" He pats the small of my back as we start heading over to work.

* * *

Roy and I walk to our offices as my dog Hercules follows behind me. I'm about to enter my office when Riza calls out

"So I see Lucky Laura strikes again." I narrow my eyes at her as she reads her newspaper

"You know Riza, giving his best friend cheap shots won't make him like you any better than he does now." I point out so she glances over at me

"That's what you think. I don't use my body as a tool you know." She states so I smirk

"I know but it helps." I'm about to leave when she smart asses me back

"Well I hear that he sleeps with you but it hasn't helped your cause hasn't it?" That blows out my fuse because ever since the damn Lucky Laura incident she calls me pretty much a slippery whore whenever she can. We lock eyes then go at each other. We grab each others arms as we're at a headlock from withstanding each others intensity.

"I will get Roy. If you think I'll let you touch a single strand of his hair on his head your dead Laura." She threatens as her arms tremble under my weight

"You ready to put your money where your mouth is?" I taunt so she smirks

"Whenever you are Laura. You know they don't call me the Trigger-Happy Alchemist for nothing." She states so we throw each other off then take this outside

"Lets change things up. This battle will determine the out come of our struggles. Winner gets dibs on Roy." She throws out there playing her most dangerous card. I nod then throw my uniform top off, I reach for my swords as she starts loading her guns. "And whoever falls first loses." She adds on making this thing more critical than ever.

"Any other rules Riza?"

"Yeah just one. Don't hold back." I nod so then we go at each other. She starts shooting at me but I arch my back as the bullet flies over me. Her bullets keep coming as I twist my body and move with fast reflexes to keep myself one step ahead of her. I ditch my two large swords then where their cases are strapped against my legs, I reach down then pull out 8 knives. I toss them up in the air and I catch them, one by the mouth, one at each hand, one in the inside of my elbows and the other two between my knees. I make my way over to her and use my whole body as a weapon cutting her up. She tries avoiding me but she can't, if she goes to the left it right there's swords to meet her along if she tries to move past me. I get on my hands then use my legs to attack her face. My foot kicks her under her chin causing her to fly straight into the air. I launch myself into the air to attack her when I'm pulled straight to the ground. My knives fall to the floor as Riza's pulled out of the sky too. I'm trapped between muscular arms and I'm dangling in the air as I realize that Alex pulled me out. He keeps an iron hold on me not letting me to continue my fight. I scream and kick trying to break free and Riza's doing the same as Roy's holding her back.

"Let me at her! We still a fight to duel out!" We scream in unison pulling against the guys when Roy yells out

"What are you guys fighting about this time?!" He demands annoyed about him having to intervene between us again. That's when Alex sighs because he must have had enough of this too.

"They're fighting over you Roy. Isn't that right?" He asks towards us so we nod and start pulling against them harder. Riza breaks free so she's about to land a punch at me when Alex locks his hand out against her head not letting her get any closer no matter how hard she tries. Alex glances over at Roy

"Why don't you just tell them already?" We glance over at Roy so Alex sets me down

"Tell us what Roy?" We ask confused so he smiles a bit as he finally remembers what Alex was talking about.

"That I'm already in a relationship." Our jaws drop to the floor

"**_WITH WHO?!_**" We demand then his smile widens

"Oh with this sweet little local named Marcy!" Riza and I make deflated faces because here we are fighting over an unavailable man in the first place.

"But whenever we asked, we thought you meant her!" We blurt out pointing at each other and he chuckles

"You never asked for a name." That's when we become into noodles and crash against the floor. Kill us now is written across our faces. We get up and there's a murderous look to our faces

"Hey Riza, you thinking what I'm thinking?" I ask and she nods

"Hell yes." We close the space between us and him then we scream out

"**DOUBLE KICK OF PAIN**!" Our feet kick him in his jewels and he screams out. He falls to the floor grabbing his junk as he shakes. I put my uniform back on then we brush the dust off of ourselves.

"Hey Riza, you wanna go get some lunch?" I ask and she smiles

"Of course! I'm in the mood for seafood actually."

"Really?! I know this amazing place then!" We walk out arm in arm together.

So I guess the message is rivalries can make temporary lunch buddies? I don't know but all I know is that Roy's not going to help me clean...


	24. Chapter 24: Himoji & our hit singles!

**24: Welcome back to Himoji and our hit singles!**

I don't own FMA and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. Leave your reviews if you please!

* * *

POV of Laura Fang

* * *

A couple of days later, Roy and I are loading one of the military's trucks with our stuff then we take it to the road. I'm in the passenger seat looking at an old map he brought along with supposedly directions back to our home town.

"You sure about this? I mean this map looks old..." I warn as I try reading it so he takes it out of my hand looking at it.

"Yeah it should be. Now let's go." the truck hits a road so we're sitting there in silence as I lean my head against the window, my eyes lazily glances at the scenery. I peel my eyes away as soon as my eyes focus on my reflection on the window.

"Hey, what should we do first? It's been almost 20 years since we left." I ask trying to break the growing silence between us.

"We can always visit your folks. It's been a while I talked to your dad, and maybe your mom can whip us up some of her famous stew. The one you always would hate." he suggests so I nod

"Yeah sure..." I trail off then he asks

"Why you don't want to visit them?" I shake my head and hands

"No! It's not that it's just... nothing never mind forget about it!" He shrugs so I get myself comfortable to take a nap. I throw my blanket over me then fall asleep to the sound of the tires rolling over the ground.

* * *

"Laura!" I shake my head as I wake up. He's poking at me so I growl

"What do you want...?" I demand wanting to go back to sleep.

"I'm bored, as my passenger you're supposed to keep me entertained so that way I don't fall asleep." he orders so I growl as I sit up. I put a thinking face on how I'm supposed to keep him entertained. That's when I got it.

"Hey Roy, I got a song for you!" I grin as he sighs because he hates it when I sing.

"Alright." I start giggling. I tap my hands against the dashboard making a beat. I take a deep breathe then start.

_"La la la! Lalalala! My name is Roy. And I like dogs. And mini skirts. Because they're not very long. Like this song! La la lalala! I love my Laura! Because she's so awesome~! And she lets me sleep in her bed, even I know she wants to chop off my head! La la lalala! _(I hit the dashboard faster then I grin singing the next part) _I love liquor and I have black eyes because I have no soul~! La la lalala! I'm always being yelled at by a blonde even though he's not very tall! La la lalala! I'm never on time to my meetings~! Then when someone calls me out I give them a beating~! La la lalala! Right now I'm so digging my song like a dog with its bone! The bone of my enemies of course! La la lalala! Now I'm glaring at Laura because she's such an awesome singer! La la lalala!" _I do jazz hands as I finish the song with a stupid grin across my face. He just glares at me as his eye starts twitching then he face palms me.

"You don't like my song?" I ask as I make a face that I'm about to cry. He shakes his head at me so I frown crossing my arms over my chest. "I liked it." I mumble. He glances over at then says

"Hey I got a song for you too." I nod so he clears his throat then starts

"_Duh duh, duh duh! My name is Laura. And I like Roy. He's so sexy~!_" he winks then honks the horn of the truck. "_I mean who wouldn't?! I have black hair, even though sometimes it looks like the way it does when I just wake up at work!_" I frown then grab my hair. "_I'm always beating up Riza because she's a blonde! My lieutenant is Leo, he has STDs~! Anyways I'm always getting on Roy's nerves because I have nothing better to do! Right now I'm glaring at Roy because he's soo awesome! I'm always trying to get myself **lucky~!"**_He screeches as I attack him.

"YOU MOFO! Are you asking to get your ass whooped?!" I yell into his ear as I start choking him. He chokes as I'm boiling then he swerves off of the road. I let go as the truck drives off of the road down a steep hill. I cling onto him as we scream,

"_**ARGH!**_" The truck hits the bottom and the front crunches as it hits a giant tree. We lurch forward then pulled back by our seat belts. We glare at each other once when we gather our wits,

"**_It's your fault!_**" we scream at each other pointing fingers. **_"How's it my fault?!"_ **we then demand in unison.

"If you hadn't start singing we wouldn't be in this mess!" He reasons so I make a shocked face

"If you hadn't woke me up we'd still be on the road not in a freaking ditch!"

"If you didn't fall asleep we'd be fine!"

"I was only trying to keep you entertained! You're the one that started it!"

"You choked me while I was driving Laura!" we're yelling at each other when we hear the clicking of a gun behind us. We slowly turn around and it's a man with a double barrel shot gun. He raises it up to our chests and I gulp.

"What the hell are you State Alchemists doing here? I thought that the State knew they're not welcomed in Himoji." The man smites but I can't help myself as I grin. We're at Himoji already?! Well this surely isn't the homecoming I was hoping for...

I take a closer look at the man then my grins widens "Jake?! It's me Laura!" I blurt out then he lowers the gun looking at me confused. Then he remembers me.

"Laura?! Little Fanged Laura!?" I nod so he comes over and bear hugs me into the air. He was one of my neighbors when I still lived here. He sets me back to the ground and glances over at Roy. "Hey! Mustang! I haven't seen you either! Anyways let me invite you guys inside then we can catch up." Jake wraps his arms around Roy's and I's shoulders as he walks us over to his house.


	25. Chapter 25: Beyond the grave

**25: Beyond the grave**

I don't own FMA and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. And hey! Ever wondered how our favorite Colonel looks like?! Check out my Instagram _Hazukilovinanime_ to check them out! it's private though so just have something FMA related wise on your account so you can check it out! Back to the story!

* * *

After Jake lets us spend the night at his place, we start heading towards the neighborhood Roy and I used to live. It's so crazy thinking how much has changed. Roy knocks on the door because he wanted to surprise his parents by not telling them we were gonna be in town. His dad opens and he smiles once when he sees us.

"Roy! I haven't seen you in ages!" He hugs him and sees me. I smile and wave then he hugs me too. "It's nice to know that you're doing well Laura. Come in! I'm sure Emily will be delighted to see you!" We seated down and it's nice to know the house hasn't changed at all. Roy's mom comes in so we rise and she hugs us both. She pulls back and looks around us as if she was looking for something.

"Ms Emily whatcha looking for?" I ask then she blurts out looking serious.

"For my grandchildren of course! I'm sure the little rascals have your golden eyes! It's a Fang family trademark!" That's when Roy and I grow quiet as we're deflated.

"We're not a couple, Ms. Mustang." I reply then she makes a sorry look

"Oh! Silly me! And," she punches Roy on his shoulder

"MOM." He groans and even though she's an old lady, don't underestimate her. When we were little, I saw her beat up a whole gang of little kids with basic Alchemy.

"What's wrong with you! Now I lost my bet with Laura's mother! Damn it, even beyond the grave that woman has never lost her bet." Emily replies making Roy to look at me

"What? Beyond the grave?" That's when his dad James grabs Emily's shoulders

"Em, I think we've said enough for today." They leave the room so that's when Roy brings it up again

"What was my mom talking about Laura?" I don't look at him but I make him follow me down to the grave yard.

* * *

I come upon my parents' and sister's graves.

"This is what she meant." I mumble pointing out to them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks so I stare down at their tombstones

"I couldn't bring myself to." I reply as I fight back tears.

"So now I understand. Why Dylan brought Emi down to Central. Because her mother's dead and you're her aunt." That's what makes the tears to flow down my face. He keeps talking not aware of what his words are doing to me. My hands shake as my quiet sobs get intense. "Laura!" He calls out but luckily my bangs hide my eyes.

"They're just waiting for me. Once when I die," I choke out because its true. When we were all alive, we all bought grave slots next to each other's so in theory; we would all be together in death. But they never thought that I'd be the one to end up burying them all.

"Don't say that Laura," he grabs my wrist but I can't help myself.

"I ended up burying them but, who's going to bury me?!" I screech then the sobs break out. They rack my whole body making it hard to breathe as I struggle for air. I put my head in his chest and he just lets me sob. He stands there as I get myself under control, I wipe my face with my sleeve and take a deep breath, "Roy, you don't know how I got the nickname Lucky Laura don't you?" I ask as I change the subject. He shakes his head

"I only heard rumors, but I never got a full story." I glance over at Lauren's head stone.

"It all started about 4 years ago..."

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_After I have the funeral for Lauren, I return back to Central because Colonel Stone and I still have assignments to fulfill. I'm walking down the hallways with Stone as we're discussing something for our company when Fuehrer Bradley with his personal squad see us. We salute when Fuehrer Bradley nods towards his squad. They come over to me and state_

_"Lieutenant Fang, you're placed under arrest for using the taboo Alchemy of Soul Alchemy." They place handcuffs on me as I struggle to shake them off._

_"What's the meaning of this?!" Colonel Stone demands towards the Fuehrer. I throw my shoulder into the one holding me, he buckles so I'm about to make a run for it when I'm pinned down to the ground. I'm snarling and hissing as a man saddles my back using his weight to hold me down._

_"Get off of me you bastard!" I screech and I jerk myself face up causing the guy to fall off. I get on my feet when there's more Alchemists running towards me to handicap me. I throw my forehead into a guy's face and knee in another but I'm surrounded. I turn around in a circle trying to find a way out but I'm trapped. I run towards the weakest of them about to jump over them when I'm thrown to the ground. They get me under control as the Fuehrer explains to my Colonel about my arrest. Colonel looks at me in shock so I hang my head ashamed that I let him down._

_"Sir! Please! Don't hang her for her crime. Please, I'll take full responsibility of this! Reduce her sentence please!" My Colonel begs as I open my mouth to tell him no when I'm punched in the gut. I choke out and slam my foot down._

_"Colonel Stone! No!" I yell out so the Fuehrer looks over at him._

_"She will not be hanged since you're asking this yourself, but, if she's in trouble again; you'll be taking the punishment for her Colonel Stone."_

* * *

"They called me Lucky Laura because they thought I was having an affair with Colonel Stone. He never interfered with the Fuehrer's word expect when they were planning to kill me. I of course wasn't in any romantic relationship with the Colonel, that's why whenever I'm out of line with my work the Fuehrer's always after me Roy. Now you know why we got scowled at by the higher-ups when we were drunk after Colonel's Stone's murder." I finish and he nods

"So maybe knowing what Leo Anderson really is more important than ever. Maybe that's why he was demoted to be your Lieutenant, because the Fuehrer has suspicions about you." he reasons so I can't take it anymore.

"Leo used to murder the people who had plans to succeed the Fuehrer, he was known as the _'Silent Death' _because he freezes people." I tell him so his jaw drops.

"We'll discuss more of this inside, it's not safe to talk about such matters out in the open." I nod so we head over to our secret place.


	26. Chapter 26: The attempted assassination

**26: The attempted assassination of Roy Mustang **

I don't own FMA and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with school starting so once when things start calming down I'll be able to work on more chapters! Bear with me!

* * *

Meanwhile, in Himoji, we're enjoying the most we can before we have to go back to being the cold-hearted Alchemists that we're all supposed to carry out. We also found some other records and papers about to Leo's alliances throughout the years. We're using our old treehouse as a hideout so that way we're not detected. I pull down my glasses and lay down on his stomach, my eyes scan over the words. My eye starts hurting so I start massaging it to help it relax, bad thing about the Rinkai; it'll wear out your muscles in your eyes meaning that slowly over time the eyesight will start to degrade.

"Hey you okay? You've done that for a while now." He asks so I nod

"Yeah, it's just the strain of Illusion Alchemy. Anyways it doesn't matter," I return back to the file then someone's at the base of the tree. I get up then lean my head outside of the window. It's Riza and someone from my company so Riza cups her hands around her mouth and yells

"Roy! Laura! We got an emergency at Central!" That's when we climb down then Riza starts explaining as we're getting our stuff. "The Fuehrer wanted to see you Laura and we got an assignment Roy. Sorry to have to do this on your vacation week." she apologizes so I look over to the other Alchemist in my company.

"What did the Fuehrer want?" the Alchemist looks at me and replies as he starts the truck

"He says he has an assignment for you." I nod then a couple of hours later, we're back at Central.

* * *

The Fuhrer summons me along with Fletcher and Armstrong.

"Sir." We all greet in unison as we salute him. He raises his hand so we lower ours and await our orders.

"I have a mission for you; there's an uprising in Lior and I want you guys to put it down. It's about southeast from Ishbal. I'm assigning Colonel Fletcher to be in charge; then Colonel Fang 2nd in command and Major Armstrong you will aid these Colonels to the best of your abilities. Is that understood?" We all nod so we're about to be dismissed when Roy storms in.

"Sir! I request if I can come along with the Eastern Campaign. Colonel Fang and I know the terrain better than Colonel Fetcher. And I was stationed in Eastern City so I feel I'm partly at fault."

"Sorry Colonel Mustang, the Fuhrer has assigned me as Colonel over the whole campaign." Fletcher throws out so he glances over at me for support.

"Sir. I don't have any inconvenience if Colonel Mustang comes along." I state making Fletcher to glare at me.

"I don't have any inconvenience either." Armstrong adds on so Fletcher glares at us with murderous eyes.

"Alright Colonel Mustang you may join the Eastern campaign." and on that note we're dismissed. I see Leo so I play the act that I'm not investigating his mysterious background. We're supposed to leave for Lior in a week but honestly, I don't want to get involved into another war. War is such an ugly thing, when I'm sent on assassination missions, it means because I'm preventing them but being in them is something completely different. Anyways we're all preparing ourselves for the ugly face of war.

* * *

Roy's been missing for days. I know that we get different assignments despite the Fuehrer intertwining our companies together so that way I can keep an eye on him; but he at least lets Furry inform me that he's leaving. He just disappeared. And Leo's has been very quiet lately... I pass by a lake on my way back to my place when I see something bobbing in the water. I go over to the edge to check it out, then I jump in. I throw of my uniform top and start swimming as hard as I can. I reach the object and I scream out

_**"OHMIGOD! ROY!"**_ I reach out for him when he slips under. I take a deep breath and plunge myself into the dark waters. I reach out for him when I scrape my nail over his medal so I swim under him, wrap my arms around his waist and push us up. I'm gasping for air as I shift his weight so that way I can swim back. He's not breathing so I throw him against the bank and slam my hands on his chest. I swear if Leo did this, there's hell to pay. Hercules runs up to me to I tell him to go get help. Hercules nods then he runs off,

"Roy damn it you can't do this to me!" I yell but he isn't responding. I hear Hercules barking, I turn around and Alex runs up to us.

"Step aside Colonel!" he pushes me out-of-the-way and picks up Roy's limp body. We run over to a general hospital then the staff rushes him into a room. I'm bawling all over Alex so I get myself under control so Alex looks at me "What is it Colonel?" I get off of him and start marching my way out. "Laura!" he calls out after me and Hercules barks

"There's something I have to do. If Roy pulls through, tell him that I went to pay Arrow Cash a visit." I reply flatly then go to back to HQ. I march down to the sleeping quarters. The door bounces off of the wall as I throw the door to Leo's room open. He runs around then I see the rotting flesh on his abdomen.

"Laura, I thought you were already home. What are you doing here?" he asks as he slips on his shirt. I enter the door slamming the door behind me.

"I know what you are Leo. You've been able to fool me this long but not anymore." I bark so he nods

"Do you really Laura?"

"You're using Human Alchemy to keep yourself alive for all these years. Once when your human vessel can't keep up, you simply freeze it and get rid of it, but it seems as if your soul can't even maintain the new bodies. So tell me one thing," I disappear and reappear behind him as I have a sword at his throat. "Why did you try killing Colonel Mustang?!" I demand making him to laugh

"Those are very strong accusations Fang. You do know what the penalty for killing another State Alchemist is right?" he asks and he vanishes. I scan the room with my eyes trying to find him when my arms are pulled behind me as he holds me in a choke hold. My sword clatter against the hardwood as I struggle to keep breathing. "The penalty is death Colonel. But you see, I was ordered to kill Mustang. I know you dragged his body out of the lake, but he's **_dead_**. I can't have the person who knows still alive right? Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead right?" he slowly tightens his hold on me, I choke then his hand slips down to the hem of my shirt. "It's such a shame I have to kill you Laura, you're quiet beautiful but it won't matter now." I scream as I feel him activating his Alchemy by setting his hand against my abdomen. The cold starts making my body go numb when he gives me a choice "Don't say anything and I won't kill you Laura..." He leans over to so I can see his face.

"I'd rather die then knowing that you killed Roy. And he's alive, his Alchemy managed to stop yours from killing him. Once when he wakes up, we'll take you down Leo." I smite through my teeth so he sighs then throws me against the floor. I start gasping for air but still, the effects of his Alchemy is still pulling me down.

"Have it your way Colonel. But unlike him, you **_don't _**have his Elemental Alchemy abilities. Even if I don't kill you now, your little internal Alchemy device won't be able to work properly. Have you ever thought of that Laura?" my eyes grow huge as I realize why he attacked me there. He handicapped me so that way I won't be able to fight him. "You underestimate me Colonel." he stands before me and hovers my sword above me, "Once when I kill Mustang, there's nothing to stop me from taking over his body." his body morphs into Roy's making me to scream. "What's wrong Laura? You don't like this?" he asks in Roy's voice. That's when I lose it, my head pounds against the hardwood and the last thing I see is Leo's black boots coming towards me.


	27. Chapter 27: The First Illusion Alchemist

**27: The First Illusion Alchemist**

I don't own FMA and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13.

* * *

3rd Person

* * *

Leo goes over to Laura and picks her up. He throws her over his shoulder and then goes over to the Fuehrer's office.

"Leo, what are you doing?" He asks as Leo flops Laura down on his couch.

"She says Roy Mustang's still alive. And she knows I did it." He replies so Bradley nods

"So I see. Well we can't have her going around remembering can we? Anderson, you know what to do." Leo places his hand over her forehead about to pluck out the memory when he removes his hand.

"What are you doing Anderson? I told you to erase the memory." Fuehrer Bradley growls then Leo glares at him.

"No. I'm done, look, you and the others are taking too long for the damn Stone and Dante won't want me to get my hands on it." He replies then something punctures straight through his shoulder. His eyes grow huge as a pair of heels click against the floor, Leo's brown eyes have a dreaded look tainted to them.

"Well you see Leo, we really can't let you do that." Lust replies as she advances towards them. Gluttony grins as he nears where Laura's unconscious body lays

"Can I eat her Lust?!" Gluttony grins hungrily. Lust smirks as she retracts her fingers from Leo's body

"Tell you what Leo, try ditching us, she dies. I can see she has some importance to you so don't try anything." Lust threatens. Leo clenches his jaw as blood sweeps out of his shoulder. He turns around and ice covers his punctured shoulder so that way it doesn't bleed so much, and he's going to use all of the strength he can get.

"Fine." He says flatly as he slowly moves his way to Laura. "If you excuse me, I have things to do!" Leo lunges out and grabs Laura then breathes out ice encasing the Homunculi into ice. It won't last forever but it'll buy him time.

* * *

He runs down the hallways trying to get the hell out of there and not to make Laura's condition worst. He carries her bridal style to avoid her having any injuries when he suddenly stops.

"Get your hands off of her Anderson." Roy threatens as Leo can see that he must have rushed his way over there. He's still in bandages that cover his chest and arms, he pants as he leans against a wall. He pulls out a gun and aims at Leo's head. Leo narrows his eyes

"Look Mustang, I can explain." He tries to reason when Roy yells out

"You tried killing me! And now let Laura go before I shoot your brains out Chill Breath Alchemist!" He threatens as he pulls back the hammer on the gun making it click.

"You wouldn't want to do that Mustang. You risk her being killed too. Look we don't have much time! And also you're in no condition to fight!" Anderson points out so he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his spark gloves.

"Don't under estimate me Anderson. I will kill you even if it means my life. Laura means a lot to me! I'll say it one more time, let her go." He threatens so Leo smirks

"And tell me Mustang, what does she actually mean to you?"

"I love her and I'm willing to do whatever to make sure she's safe. You've hurt her and I can't stand it! Let her go Anderson!" Roy's about to attack when someone else joins the stand off

"You heard him! Let her go!" Ed's about to land his kick against Leo's head when he ducks down. He throws his shoulder into Ed making him to fly. At that moment Roy uses the split second to land a flame attack. Leo clutches Laura to his chest as he braces for the heat blast from the bomb.

* * *

The hallway window explodes as Roy's flames send Laura and Leo out of the window. Leo twists his back and makes the ground beneath them to turn into ice. There's a loud thump as Leo's crushed by his weight and Laura's. They slide across the slick ice before they come to a stop. Blood runs down the side of Leo's face as Mustang and the Elrics follow him to outside meaning it's not over. Leo kneels as he tries getting himself ready and repositions Laura.

"You're making a mistake Anderson! Let the Colonel go and our fight's over!" Ed yells out but Leo rises as he clings onto the other Colonel.

"You don't understand! I have to do something to save her! And looks like Mustang won't last long." Roy falls to the floor on his kneels as his bandages are covered in red meaning his cuts from when Leo tried assassinating him reopened.

"Colonel!" Ed and Al yell out in unison, he gets back to his feet and shakes it off.

"I'm fine. Laura won't be though. I won't be able to get in close but I'll be able to be back here though." Ed nods then transforms his auto mail into a sword.

"Al, I need you to back me up on this!" They go at Leo but he avoids and repeals their attacks easily as if it was him breathing.

"Damn it stay still!" Ed yells out frustrated when Leo falls back.

"Listen to me! She has an internal Alchemy device that if I don't get to fix, she'll die." He yells out so they stop

"How do you know that?!" Al and Ed demand so he takes a deep breath.

"Because I became the first Illusion Alchemist more than 200 years. I don't have much time," Leo yells out trying to reason with them when he's attacked by a flame bomb. He tries getting out of the flames range when Laura and Leo are thrown into the air. Laura's body's thrown off to the side, Ed and Al go over to her and block her. Leo stands up and there's a pissed off look on his face. He blows on the air in front of him and pulls out an ice sword.

"You really have made me mad Mustang. And it takes a lot for me to get mad. So you want to play huh? Let's play!" He lunges out for Roy and as he's about to land his attack, he suddenly stops as something enters his mind.

* * *

"_**Please my darling. Just stop Jason.**_" Leo looks straight ahead as he stops in front of Roy. _There's a long-haired blonde as she starts walking towards him. As she starts getting closer to him, Leo takes a step back raising an arm trying to protect himself._

_"**Adeline?! You died a long time ago what are you doing here?!"** he demands trying to cling onto his sanity. "This isn't an Illusion, Laura's out cold and she's the only one besides me who can do it. What's going on?!" He thinks to himself and Adeline keeps coming at him._

_"**Please,**" Leo starts backing away as his dead wife reaches out for him._

* * *

Meanwhile in the real world, Anderson stops in front of Mustang even though they're not attacking each other. Leo starts backing away with the strange faraway look on his face, Ed and Al let out a gasp as Laura starts moving. She opens her eye and then the Rinkai is at full bloom, instead of her golden eyes, her eye is dyed to a pale blue.

"Laura!" they yell out as she struggles to stand up.

"Your device! You can't risk doing Alchemy Laura!" Roy warns but she ignores him. She winces as she slams her hands together.

"I need you both to leave! Especially you Roy! I have something to do." she slams her hands against the ground then a Transmutation Circle glows underneath her.

"What is that?!" Al screams as it starts glowing brighter.

"An Illusion Seal, it's so that way Leo won't be able to go after you. Run!" at that moment Leo breaks out of the Illusion. He drops to his knees and glares up at Laura with murderous eyes. He vanishes into thin air but he reappears behind Laura. He grabs onto her hair and then he makes them both to disappear into thin air. There's a moment of confusion and then Mustang falls to the ground with blood sweeping out of him. Ed and Al go over to him, but the unsettling discovery of that Leo was able to break through Laura's Illusion means he's much more powerful than they thought he was.


	28. Chapter 28: Venomous Fang

**28: Venomous Fang**

I don't own FMA and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. And maybe leave some reviews if you want!

* * *

Leo and I arrive at some room so he lets go of me. I strike out when he catches my fist

"Laura stop. I can explain." He pleads so we just stare at each other.

"Why are you doing this? You almost killed Mustang and he's all that I have left Leo." My voice waters as the tears leak out. Leo drops my hand and looks away

"Let me fix your internal device."

* * *

I wake up later, I sit up as he has his back towards me. He's without a shirt on leaving the molting skin exposed.

"How do you feel?" He asks as he turns around. I shrug as I swing my legs over the side of the bed

"Better as I can ever be. But Leo, why?" He sighs and sits over next to me.

"I have to Laura. If I want my hands on the Stone before I'll officially die, I have to do this. I swear I never meant to hurt you or anyone. Bradley wanted me to kill you and Mustang but I couldn't bring myself to kill you." He looks at me with an honest expression in his eyes. I look away but he sets his hand over mine. "I'm sorry, I know about your feelings for Mustang but please Laura, you deserve better." My cheeks burn up as I glance up at him

"How are you even an immortal? You should be dead long by now." He sighs and points to his abdomen

"My dad taught me how to do a certain transmutation that anchors your soul to a physical object, it means whenever my bodies die, my soul doesn't. Meaning, um I really don't know how to explain it... Anyways when I was born, my body wasn't completely developed so I wasn't supposed to live long maybe 5 years at the most. My parents couldn't deal with it so that's when I became an immortal. At the time when I woke up in my new body, I didn't realize it that my body was someone's old one. I pretty much started bringing dead corpses back to life. Anyways I was little I didn't know that was a taboo art. I changed bodies every other 80 years or whenever they couldn't keep up with me. That woman you made the illusion with before we got here against me, that was my wife. I never told her that I was/what I am, she and I would age but no matter what, I just couldn't die. I watched her die then had to deal with it for the next 100 years. After her death, that's when I joined the State under the name Adam Cross, and began making the principles of Illusion Alchemy. I made it so that way I would be living a fake reality with Adeline. But like with everything, it wasn't real. I was living in my own world, but that's until you and your class came along." He glances back up at me,

"Leo," he nods so I continue "What do I have to do with anything about you? I don't trust you but why were you going out on a limb for me?" I ask because if I'm right about what I'm feeling, I hope not.

"Because I really like you a lot Laura. I haven't met anyone like you in my whole being. You're loyal and strong with a purpose to everything you do. I know what I've been doing isn't a right way to get to meet people but I want to help you. Even if it means Mustang ending up with you."

"I don't understand Leo, if you had strong feelings for me then why did you lie?"

"So that way you wouldn't end up in the cross fires." I stand up trying to ease the tension then I look back at him

"Where are we?" he stands next to me as I open up the window in the room. He points out to the skyline of the city and replies

"It's a city called Heath. I brought us here because it's out of the State's range of government control. We're the only Alchemists here so we should lay low. It's not safe for us to go out in the open yet. The Fuehrer and his personal squad serve under another immortal named Dante. She and another immortal named Van Hohenheim of Light I believe is what Dante told me. That man is the father to the Elrics. He doesn't want anything to do with the others but Dante and I made a pact long ago when she found out I was an immortal, she made a deal with me that she would get her hands on the next Philosopher's Stone, she would finally make me not an immortal anymore, if I helped her on finding people to make it. Hence why the Fuehrer and I are comrades on getting the Elrics handling more dangerous projects. The Fuehrer put them under Mustang because he's used to having more combat jobs, but when Colonel Stone was murdered," he turns around so I do too and he walks towards the center of the room. "Plans had to be changed. As you were in emotional distress, Dante ordered Bradley to put me under you as your Lieutenant once when we found out Mustang asked you to take them on as your pet projects, that allowed us to save more time on our behalf. Now I could see their progress and I'm sorry for having to fool you but, things aren't going to be as calm as they were before. I have a plan but I need your help," he stops and looks back at me. I cross my arms as I lean against the wall,

"With what? I still don't trust you Leo Anderson." he smirks as he shakes his head,

"I know you don't, and it's fine. I don't need the Stone as much as Dante, she's about to transfer her soul into another body soon. The new host is named Rose something and I know where they're hiding. I don't want Dante to be able to transfer into the new body, but she's sending out her Homunculi out to get the Elrics. That's where you come into play, Mustang has to know that the Fuehrer isn't want he says he is. Once when he knows the truth, he'll be willing to cooperate with us." Leo states trying to convince me.

"Mustang isn't going to go aboard with us. He doesn't trust you, he hates you so why work with your enemy? Think about it Leo," I oppose as I sit down in the chair. He comes over to me and places his hands on my knees so he can see me in the eyes. He presses against me and then continues

"You're going to be the one to convince him. He told me that he loved you so if you tell him you're willing to go along with my plans he won't oppose to it. You're both like dogs, you're both loyal to each other and one won't act without the other. I know I'm asking a lot from you but if we don't want to end up dead it's the only way." I push him off of me,

"Who said I was willing to go through with your plan?" I ask

"They're kill you, Mustang, and the Elrics if you don't. But they won't go after you first, they'll go after Emi and Dylan." the phone rings so Leo goes over and answers it. He puts it on speaker, he motions me to be quiet.

"Leo," he answers then it's a woman's voice.

"Where's the Fang woman?" Leo sits down

"I don't know." the woman on the other side of the line sighs

"We need her, she knows too much. Now, I have a plan, get me where her beloved niece and brother-in-law live. I'll lure her out then, I want it by sundown tomorrow. You know where to find me." the line hangs up, so Leo glances at me.

"That was Dante. Where do they live? Tomorrow I'm going to give it to her but I'm taking you with me. Call up mustang and tell him to meet you before sunrise. If we get him aboard on what's going on, the better things are for us; All of us," he says, he extends his hand out towards me. "What do you say? No more dirty tricks or lies between us." I shake his hand.

* * *

I dial the place where Roy's being treated at,

"Hello?" he asks so I take a deep breath,

"Roy?" there's the sound of something breaking

"Laura?! Are you okay?! I've died on the inside when I couldn't stop Leo from taking you with him, where are you?!"

I lean against the desk as I carefully chose my words. "I'm fine. Look, there's something I need to tell you in person. Meet me at that old building where we used to hang out at when we were in the Program. Do it before sunrise if you can, I don't have that much time. Sleep well Roy," before he can ask anymore questions, I hang up. He's so going to hate me for this...


	29. Chapter 29: Confessions and Instincts

**29: Confessions and instincts**

I don't own FMA and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13

* * *

POV of Laura Fang

* * *

I wait for Roy at the old place we used to hang out when we were little like how I asked him to yesterday. I hear the sand that was building against the floor slide so I turn around and it's him.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, he shrugs as he stands next to me. I take a deep breath and continue, "Roy I have something to tell you." I state as he glances up at me. There's a bandage across his face making me to wince a bit.

"Well we have some things to discuss about either way." he adds on so I nod; he watches me with such attention and to be honest it's a bit unsettling.

"I don't know how to really say this..." I swing my leg a habit that I have when I'm nervous so he stands in front of me.

"You know you can tell me anything Laura" he coaxes so I gulp.

"We have to help Leo Anderson. The Fuehrer isn't who he says he is." I say out bluntly and he looks at me like what the hell written on his face. He grabs me by my shoulders and shakes me

"What the hell?! He nearly killed me and you Laura! And all of a sudden we have to _**help**_ him? What the hell did he do to you?!" he clamps his hands around my face and starts turning my head to make sure that its me.

I smack his hands off of me, "Roy please!" He gets serious so I continue, "The Fuehrer isn't human and he's part of the group Leo is part of. The he told me how they plan to get rid of us so that way the other immortal named Dante can get her hands on the Stone the Elrics are going to forge. Please Roy," he gives a blunt "_you're an idiot" _look on his face and turns on his heel to leave. I reach out for his wrist making him to look back at me. "I know it sounds crazy but you have to listen to me! If we stand in the way, they'll kill us and your my only hope!" I plead again and he just stays quiet.

"I thought you didn't want me getting involved with Anderson." He throws out so I snap back

"Forget what I said! Look I know he tried killing us but there's more at stake here!" he gets in my face then dares

"Like what?" I swallow and before I can stop myself I spill out

"Because I love you Roy Mustang! I love you harder than I could love anyone else! I love your black eyes, your black hair and your personality, the times we've had in our apartments and everything! I know it's so stupid because you don't have the same feelings for me and that I'm your best friend but I don't care. When I lost everything you were there despite you not knowing but before you I didn't care I was wandering in the dark without direction until you came along! You're my light that saved me from myself and made me the way how I am today! The times we had when we were little kids on our adventures and how you stood up for me when we started the Program is what made me fall for you. I'm in pieces over you and I need you to be my glue. I know that you don't have the same feelings for me but I love you Roy Mustang." I take a deep breath out of one because there it goes; my confession drifting into the air creating a silence between us. He lets go of me and turns himself away from me. His eyes dart away so I look down at my boots as I fidget with my ring.

"So that's why you and Riza don't get along." He states so I nod

"I'm sorry." I mumble because what's taking him so long to respond to my confession? If he doesn't feel the same he knows that I prefer it to be flat-out than sugar-coated. And if that isn't the case then why not just say it?

"Don't be." That's it? I draw my eyes up and I can't even will myself to look at him straight in the eyes. I hate this feeling, being so damn vulnerable, I can't take it.

"Just get it over with Roy." I choke out as I struggle not cry. He pulls my face up and I close my eyes to at least be prepared with the dreaded words he's about to unleash.

"I love you too." I open my eyes and I couldn't help myself.

"What?" I make a confused face so he says it again

"I love you too Colonel." I shake my head

"I don't think you heard me right; what?" He laughs and then cups my face in his hands.

"You should really get your ears checked, it be a shame if that's the only thing to ruin your pretty face." I curl my lip around my teeth and raise my eyebrows

"What the hell?! When I kissed you in Eastern HQ you kicked me out on my way! Now here you're all chill and calm?! _**WHAT THE FUCK ROY MUSTANG**_?!" I screech and he lets go of me

"I don't understand you Laura. Shouldn't you be jumping with joy but here you are yelling at me! I don't understand you either Laura." He states with a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth

"Oh so this is amusing to you?! You're so confusing..." I tease so then we hear something else in the building with us. I shake him off of me as we start slowly moving down to the source of the other thing in here. He hands me a gun so we slowly proceed with caution. We stand behind a pair of pillars, I lean over the edge then I duck. I pull on the trigger and then the bullets bounce off of the attacker. Greed...

"It's been a while Greed." I state as he looks at us. I stand upright then mouth to Roy to run. He hides in the shadows meaning if there's something bad going on he'll back me up. I start circling around Greed keeping his attention on me.

"It sure has been Laura. Well you should have listen to me about joining me. Now even though I don't act with Dante and the others, now I'm being forced to. Come with us," he stands in front of me with his hand extend towards me. I slip the gun into my waistband so he thinks that I won't hurt him.

"Why?" I dare making him smirk as he nods. I look behind me and I scream. Some other people are here as a woman holds Emi. There's a round shaped man and he holds a rope that's connected to Dylan. I glare back at Greed, _**"Let them go."**_I order but then Greed shrugs.

"Sorry Laura, I have orders. Come with us and no harm comes to them." he gives me my ultimatum so I nod. Greed puts his hands into his pockets, "Alright Lust and Gluttony, let them go." they release them and then Emi runs up to me. I start pushing her away towards Dylan, he picks her up so I mouth to him _"run," _he nods and they disappear. Greed offers his arm to me, "Shall we go?" I'm about to reply when Leo shows up.

"Let her go Greed." Leo orders making him to laugh.

"Make me Anderson." Leo's about to attack when Gluttony goes at him. Leo freezes the area around him causing his feet to be frozen to the floor. He struggles trying to free himself when he freezes Lust too. "Tell me Anderson, why such a sudden interest in Laura huh?" Greed smartasses when Leo rises upright.

"I love her that's why. Let her go. I'll kill you myself if I have too." Leo smiles towards me but gets serious. _Ohmigod..._

"That's not a very good idea. The more Alchemy you use, the faster your body decays. You sure that's a good idea?" Greed states making him to frown.

"I'm coming with you." Leo offers his arm to me, I frown but I take it. We follow the Homunculi to their hideout. I glance back before we leave the room and Roy's just there with a hurt look of a sad dog.


	30. Chapter 30: Who am I? Or what am I?

**30: Who am I? Or what am I?**

I don't own FMA and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. And I'm so sorry for not updating in forever! I've been ridiculously so busy! Anyways well I hope this is actually worth the wait! I'm proud (and sad) to say that Between the Illusions and Flames is slowly drawing its end! I know I have so many things I want to do but I can't drag this out anymore so it doesn't lose it's greatness! So leave your reviews if you please!

* * *

3rd person

* * *

They all go to a place that's under ground and as they all go to the room, Laura glances around noticing that the city's completely abandoned... _Something's completely wrong here..._

She's brought to a halt as the Homunculi dispense showing a woman standing in the center of the room. She glides over to Laura smirking,

"So this is the legendary Laura Fang, it's truly an honor." she says in such a sarcastic tone. Laura doesn't say anything but then the woman curls herself around Laura's face and shoulders looking over to Leo. "Wouldn't she be such a lovely body to take over Leo? Maybe now you can't say I don't look attractive to you." She's about to lick Laura's check to get on Leo's nerves when he narrows his eyes, they turn to an icy blue as his Alchemy's kicking in.

"Don't you dare Dante..." he snarls as ice separates them. Leo's ice shatters as soon as Dante falls back, "Don't try anything Dante, remember I have one thing that's superior than you in your Alchemy." Leo warns as he wraps an arm around Laura's shoulders. She looks uncomfortable because hello! It's her enemies that are fighting over her in a way. Anyways the Homunculi Envy clenches his jaw then attacks Leo, he simply sighs as he freezes Envy dead in his tracks. Envy scrims around trying to free himself when Leo walks over to him. "Don't even bother Envy, you know that I'll win. Now Dante what did you wanted Laura here for?" Leo demands because he knows Dante's dark intentions. She smirks

"Now Leo, should that really concern you?" she taunts as she slowly moves her way over to her, Leo snaps so he's about to send another attack when Lust's fingers slice through him locking him in place. Dante throws her head towards Laura's direction then at that moment, something anchors itself around Laura making her to grunt trying to free herself from the mysterious thing. The blue thick looking object morphs as Sloth has herself anchored around her frame, Dante goes over to luara grabbing her by the chin, Laura's about to kick out when Sloth grows taller lifting her feet off of the ground, "Leo, do you really not see the resemblance of Laura and Adeline? I mean take a good look at her..." Dante forces Laura to look straight at him, his eyes grow wide as he realizes what Dante's talking about. "That's right Leo, Adeline and Laura are either related or maybe; _one and the same._" Laura then yells out

"What are you talking about?! I am me! Nobody else!" Dante starts laughing,

"Are you really sure about that? Leo, what happened when you tried to bring back Adeline from the dead? You told me that the Transmutation failed so isn't there a possibility that she is Adeline's Homunculi? Think about Leo," Dante's voice slithers into their minds but more to Laura. Even though Dante can't really use Illusion Alchemy like them, she at least knows something... And she plans to use it for her advantage...

* * *

Inside of the Illusion

* * *

_Laura's taken to some other place that looks dangerous and scary at the same time._

"_That's what you think. You think you have the upper hand but in all reality you don't. Laura," Dante's voice booms like a thunderclap in the ever darkening sky. _

_"Where the hell are you?! Fight me!" Laura demands but then the ground starts shaking as Dante chuckles._

_"Now don't do such a foolish thing... After all you did help me use Leo's despair in his darkest of moments to help me..." she states as Laura tries getting out of the way as the ground rips open. She lands onto her butt and she starts crawling away, these black ghostly hands scream as they start clawing their way out of the ground._

_"What the hell are you talking about?!" Laura demands as she hastily gets up on her feet as the hands start ripping through the air towards her. She starts running trying to out beat them when Dante's voice speaks again._

_"Of course you did. After all you are his precious sin after all." Dante states as Laura's thrown against the floor, the hands jump onto her and start coiling around her. She starts fighting against them for dear life as the hands start dragging her back to the wound in the ground they came from._

_"What the hell?! Stop hiding and show yourself already Dante!" Laura demands and she appears in front of the hole. Torn in half, Laura's unsure of what to do. She knows she has to fight her way out of the Illusion before paranoia and hysteria kick in making the Illusion to become more threatening, but if she does free herself from the hands, then Dante's going have to resort to much more terrifying Illusions. And those can actually kill people in an instant._

_"After all you are his Homunculi. Why do you think you can't use Elemental Alchemy?" Laura feels something snap in her head and I drop to the making the hands to clamp even harder on her. The hands turn red as literally shards of Philosopher Stones start being squeezed out of her. **"What's going on?!"** Laura's eyes dart back up to where Dante is and the woman Adeline's there. Laura screams as they **identically **look alike._

_"It's time to wake up **Adeline.**" Dante directs towards Laura but she's blocked out as a screaming noise screams into Laura's head. She starts shaking her head and start screaming out trying to cling onto her sanity,_

_**"NO! THIS ISN'T REAL!"** she groans as the noise gets worst and her memories flash rapidly before the whole place._

_"Who do you think started Illusion Alchemy Adeline?" she asks as her voice booms into her head making it to pound at each syllable._

_**"SHUT UP!"** she pleads and then her memories become into the negative scheme then slowly turn into numbers_

_"Mustang and you never met. Those so called memories of yours about him are all fake... It's time to wake up _**Adeline Storms**_." That's when Laura manages to break the hands free from her, she rises to her feet as she slumps over. She starts panting as the rain pours down hard on her._

_"That's where you're wrong... My feelings for Roy Mustang, my **memories **are real!'' she yells out making Dante to laugh_

_"You're so damn confident in yourself. And why do you trust a man completely blind? More with a man like him?" Laura manages to stand up straight and then her eyes dart around. _

_"Because Roy's a man of his word, he isn't perfect but we're all human, even you Dante..." that's when the Illusion starts breaking apart..._

* * *

Sloth lets go of Laura as she's actually being burned by her. There's a loud "_**THUMP!"**_as Laura hits the floor out cold. Dante topples over with her eye bleeding. She growls and glares at Leo,

"What the hell?! I thought Illusion Alchemy doesn't have any damn side affects!" Leo starts laughing as Lust keeps him in place.

"The price of Illusion Alchemy is your body. The more you use it, the faster you _**die.**_"


	31. Chapter 31: Taboo

**31: Taboo**

I don't own FMA and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13

* * *

3rd person

* * *

It's been a month completely since Leo and Laura disappeared, all the other Alchemists went to the Eastern Campaign, now the Elrics have disappeared too. So for Mustang, it's just a little bundle of hell for him. He's summoned to the Fuehrer's office so he enters closing the door behind him. The Fuehrer's looking outside of his window when he starts, "Mustang, I have a mission just for you. Tell me first though, who does your loyalty lies with? Me or your own personal friends?" Bradley asks as Mustang just stands there confused.

"With you of course Sir," he replies so then Bradley goes over to his bookcase and pulls out a thin book. He hands it over to him,

"Find me Leo Anderson and Laura Fang; I want them dead or alive. Here, it has all the known Principles of Illusion Alchemy." Mustang makes a shocked face,

"Sir, I'm not the type to object but why do you want them dead? I thought that Anderson used to help serve under you Sir?" He throws out making the Fuehrer to narrow his eyes

"So you did your own investigating I presume, well I guess it's not such a bad idea. Well if you insist, Anderson and Fang have some plans to rebel against me from what my spies have managed to dig up. Now if you manage to bring at least one of them, well more preferable Colonel Fang, I'll be able to get to the bottom of this." He gets serious with ice in his voice.

"If they did have plans to start a rebellion against you, would you execute them?" Mustang asks then the Fuehrer gets an angry expression on his face.

"That's none of your concern Mustang, don't fail me. I want at least one of them dead or alive before your to leave for the Northern Campaign. If you don't get started on it today, I'll send the Bitter Blood Alchemist (he's a ruthless killer) after them and I know he won't bring back **_alive._**" Mustang nods then salutes

"I will not let you down Sir." he leaves. Once when the door closes, the Fuehrer jerks his head summoning Fletcher to the room as he survived the Lior Campaign.

"Yes Sir?" Fletcher asks as his Auto Mail creaks,

"Follow Mustang and kill all three of them, kill her the worst way you can think of in front of them, serves them right for trying to rebel against me. Don't be spotted Fletcher." He grins then mocks him by bowing

"Of course Fuehrer King Bradley." then he leaves.

* * *

Mustang enters the hallway towards his office, he opens the door then flops down in his desk; Havoc and the others look at him,

"What happened Mustang?" Riza asks so he sighs as he steadies his voice,

"The Fuehrer ordered me to go find Laura and Leo, he wants them dead or alive. But the way how he sounded, he prefers them dead," they all nod because they know they're all in a complicated situation. That's when Havoc yells out

"Let me go with you Colonel!" they all look at him like if he's crazy. Mustang throws his hands against the table as he rises,

"I can't risk either of you coming along! This is the Illusion Alchemist and Chill Breath Alchemist we're talking about! They can easily kill you all if you try coming along! And besides," he sits back down locking his hands together, "I can't bring you along, I know how they'll react once when they all see you. The point is for me to convince them to come back without the suspicion that they're wanted by the Fuehrer himself."

"What happens if you're catch fighting them in the rain?" Riza questions trying to indirectly begging him to let her go with him. He sighs and reaches into his pocket, he throws out a lighter onto the table and a small combat knife.

"Plan B, and Plan C. I know you all want to come, I appreciate the concern but, if you hurt Colonel Fang," he glares at them with murderous intent in his black eyes (maybe that's where Laura got the _'he has no soul!' _part for her song) "I won't let you live it down peacefully. Also, if I do have to kill them, at least when I'm trialed for their murders, you won't be brought down with me. Hawkeye, make sure that no one outside of us knows about this, if anyone asks tell where I am, tell them I went to Himoji. I trust you all to up hold your side of this, don't fail me you guys." He rises then leaves.

* * *

Leo and Laura are out from the hideout trying to calculate their next moves. They stand on top of a building that over looks the city,

"What now Leo? We just can't leave back to Central, I'm sure that our disappearance hasn't gone unnoticed." Laura glances over at him so he sighs.

"I know, but if we stay here, Dante will surely try hurting you again and I can't permit that. Also, well the odds are stacked against us in general; Face the furry of Dante or of the State Military, I don't like either of them." Leo starts thinking a way how to get out of the mess when there's the sound of something on the rooftop with them. They turn around and it's Mustang.

"Roy!" She smiles as they turn around. He looks at them with an angry tint to his face. He draws out his fingers and holds them as if he was going to snap.

"Come back to Central," he orders so before Laura can say anything, Leo beats her it.

"Why would we do that?!" Mustang closes his eyes and reopens them, there's a desperate shade in them.

"Laura please! If you don't come back that means I have to kill you! Don't make me carry that guilt and burden of me killing you for the rest of my life please!" He begs as his emotions are raw in his voice.

Leo replies instead, "More of a reason why we shouldn't! They want us dead and-"

Roy clenches his jaw and snaps out "I can care much less of you Anderson! If you have already died like you should have we wouldn't be caught in this mess! Now Laura, please." He pleads once more but she doesn't look at him.

"I can't," she mumbles so that's when he looses it. He grabs her by the shoulders making her to look at him,

"Please! I can't bring myself to kill you because like I told you, I love you Laura don't make me have to kill you!"

"They'll kill me though," she tries out because she's never been so afraid before,

"We can say that Leo put you under a giant Illusion or something! Surely they won't kill you for it. Please!"

Leo clenches his jaw and blurts out "Hey I'm right here!"

"Please," he gets her attention so before she can say anything, they all are on alert as there's someone else on the roof with them. Fletcher laughs as he walks his way towards them.

"You know Colonels, they say its taboo when you become intimate with another State Alchemists because of the many threats and responsibilities you're forced to carry; I never thought that there would be a thing between the Illusion and Flame Alchemist. Well that's not why I came here," they all stand on guard when Fletcher's hand zooms towards Laura, it grabs her and pulls her towards Fletcher. "Lets have some fun, lets see how many cuts on her body will it take until she dies." His fingers turn in a sharp razor blade and he slowly drags it across the side of her shoulder. She screams as she tries holding them back so he doesn't have the sadistic pleasure of her in agony.

"Well Leo, Roy, aren't you going to do something? Don't you both love her? Or how many more cuts will it take until you'll react?!" He demands as he drags down the blade from her shoulder down her arm. She screams as her uniform sleeve and skin are being sliced on her. Leo glances over at Roy

"Are you willing to put our differences aside for this?" He nods

"Let's get him." They're about to attack when Fletcher grins

"Allow us to play some tag then. You're it." Then he vanishes with Laura. They have no choice but to follow after them.


	32. Chapter 32: Ice and Metal

**32: Ice and metal.**

I don't own FMA and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13.

* * *

POV of Laura Fang

* * *

Fletcher throws me against the ground, I roll then manage to make myself come to a halt. I'm about to rise when he slams his foot on my back. I groan then he grabs me by my hair making me to look at him. I grit my teeth as my hands go over my head to try prying my hair out of his hands. He grins as he sees me struggling,

"Why are you doing this Fletcher?!" I grunt through my teeth. He smirks then throws me against the floor, there's a crack as my head hits against the cement. Blood runs down the side of my face from my temple, I brush it off with my sleeve as I get on my hands and knees, I'm about to rise when he kicks me in the stomach making me to fly. I crash against the wall and then you can hear my Auto Mail cracking and releasing the pressure in their gates. He smirks and walks his way towards me

"You see Laura, you know too much and well, the Fuehrer can't afford that. Now, tell me a thing," I glare at him with dead eyes but on the inside I'm afraid, my adrenaline's screaming at me to fight but the fear coils around my muscles holding them in place to keep me from moving. He grabs my from my hair again and pins me up against the wall.

"If you had to save one of them, Mustang and Anderson, and the other died, who would you save?" He asks so I snarl out

"Touch either of them and I swear to god I'll rip you apart!" he laughs in a demented tone and he presses his gun hand into my jaw,

"Choose one Laura and I might spare the other!" I then yell out

**_"FUCK YOU!"_ **I slam my forehead against his, he drops me for a split second so I try making a run for it by running between his legs when he grabs me. He holds me upside down and lowers his face down to mine. I feel all the blood rushing to my brain when he laughs

"You think you're so funny! No wonder why Fangs are such pains in the ass. So you'd rather fight huh? Fine, have it your way." He flings me across the roof and I'm about to fall when I reach out for the edge of the roof. I struggle to get my other hand to get a grip when Fletcher steps on my fingers. I scream and he starts moving his foot making it hurt even worse.

"This is the end Laura Fang. I hope Hell's a good place," I smart ass him back

"I don't know, why don't you take me?!" He snarls then kicks my hand off. I fall about to slam against the floor from the height of a building that's 5 stories high. I brace myself for the instant death I'm about to face. I regret nothing... At least I'll die to give Mustang a fighting chance...

* * *

I don't feel the hardness of the cement so I open my eyes, I look and it's Leo. He smiles as he caught me and he's riding his ice as a glacier. (A really fast one to point out). He lands onto the floor and we both look up, Fletcher jumps down in front of us.

"I shouldn't really underestimate you Anderson," he states so Leo and I stand on guard.

"Where's Roy?" I whisper as I keep my eyes on Fletcher. Great, even this maniac has Auto Mail. Leo smirks then there's Roy slamming his foot down onto Fletcher's skull. They separate and then Roy stands next to us.

"You okay Laura?" He asks as Fletcher's face is half burned revealing Auto Mail on half of his face. I nod, I shake my head trying to get the blood off from dripping down in front of my field of vision.

"Nice to see that you guys aren't trying to kill each other." I tease so then Leo and Roy lock murderous eyes with each other.

"Just for now... Now, we can take him down or run away." Leo states as Fletcher looks at us.

"What's the point on trying to fight against me?! You'll all die! And besides! I have special plans for Laura. And what's wrong Mustang? Are you going to runaway?! Be the coward you are! Maybe you should have pulled the trigger back in Ishbal!" Roy clenches his jaw and draws out his hands

"_**SHUT UP**_**! _DON'T YOU DARE BRING UP ISHBAL FLETCHER_!** You're the real coward!" Then he snaps making the flames to carnage the surrounding area. Leo grabs me and he makes an ice wall to withstand the flames from burning us. The heat dies along with the ice wall. We separate and then well, Roy's being the pyromaniac Roy Mustang.

"Snap snap, you know Fletcher, you'd be dead in Lior if you hadn't the Auto Mail you know. Don't you dare think that I won't be able to melt that Auto Mail off of you." He threatens making Fletcher to laugh

"I know, but I hate to tell you Roy, you're out of your element!" And at that instant, the sky above thunders and it starts raining. Roy says some colorful making me to chuckle a bit. We get serious again, Fletcher lunges out at us so Leo gets in front of us making an ice wall. Leo starts sliding as Fletcher presses harder making the ice to crack. Leo throws his head back and yells out at me,

"Get Roy out of here! I'll handle him!" then at that moment the ice wall shatters making Leo to fly. He's knocked into me and we crash against the ground, we get up and Leo moves his shoulder around. I give him a concerned look then he nods, "I'm fine. As long as it's raining, I have a good chance on buying you all time." he looks back to Fletcher, "Go." I feel the tears coming so I grab Roy's wrist as I take off.

"What about Leo?!" he asks as I stay in front of him, I steady my voice so he can't hear the tint of despair in it.

"We have to get you somewhere safe first." I reply flatly then there's an explosion. We're knocked off of our feet, we look back and there's a fire-ball from where Leo and Fletcher were a moment ago. "_**LEO!**_" I scream about to take off when Roy wraps his arms around me picking my feet off of the ground. I push against him to let me go when he yells out

"NO! You'll get killed!" he tries to get me to listen to reason when I look back at him. The tears blur my vision as I screech out

"I have to! I can't let him die!" his grip loosens for a split second so I push-off of him and runs towards where Leo and Fletcher are.


	33. Chapter 33: Captured

**33: Captured.**

I don't own FMA and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. And I apologize for not updating in a while! Got busy again and kept getting sick so I hope that this is worth your wait!

* * *

POV of Laura Fang

* * *

I run towards the scene and Fletcher has Leo underneath him. I see Leo struggling under him, I round house kick Fletcher in the face giving Leo a chance to get out. Fletcher crashes into a building's wall, I stand on the defensive next to Leo.

"What are you doing?! I thought I told you to get Mustang out of here!" Leo demands when I draw out my swords

"He's safe, and besides I couldn't let you die out here." I lie on the first part because I have no idea what Mustang's doing. Leo nods as he buys it, Fletcher rises and shakes the debris off of him.

"I see you couldn't deicide then, no matter." he comes back at me when I jump out-of-the-way.

I come back to the ground as Leo makes another ice wall to hold Fletcher back for a bit. "There's only one way out of this; we have to do the External Doksushin." I state when he makes a shocked face.

"It's too risky! It requires two Transmutation Circles, one mental and physical one!" he yells out as he reinforces the ice but it starts cracking slowly. I reach into my pocket and pull out my last Illusion Seal tag,

"We got to try though; and you know it's the only chance we got if we plan to get out of here alive!" I yell out at him, he opens his mouth to object against me but he knows me. He closes his mouth then nods

"Alright, I'll support you." I smile then Fletcher shatters the ice wall. We fall back as I hold the Seal tag in my palm, Leo puts his hands over the Seal as he starts the process need to rig up the ordinary one type Illusion Seal into the Seal with both Transmutation Circles needed for the External Doksushin. I feel the tag get heavy as the Transmutation Circles are altering the original circle to the complex one with both types of Illusion Alchemy in it.

Leo slams another on my sword and flings it towards Fletcher. He swats it away so I take a deep breath then I lunge out. Fletcher dodges my attack and he grabs me by my foot throwing me into the ground. I grunt as he tries to overpower me, when I activate the tag on my sword causing it and I to switch spots. I'm behind him and I latch myself around his shoulders and neck. He tries shaking me off when I stab my knuckles into his eye. He screams as I feel his Auto Mail eye break underneath my hand, I slap the Seal Tag onto his face. It flashes as it burns into his face, he howls and manages to throw me off of him. I skid across the floor as I come to a stop. "**_LEO NOW!"_** I order so we both slam our hands together, our Rinkais activate in both eyes, I feel my iris divide into multiple little ones as they form a triangle, they start growing little arms and they make a design similar into a spider web over my eyes. Fletcher glances over at us as he screams in terror.

"He's almost there! Keep going!" I yell out as I and Leo feel the strain in our eyes; it wouldn't probably strain us if we weren't so exhausted from the wear and tear from the last couple of days. I go and stand next to Leo; we pant as we have to kick up the Alchemy up a notch as Fletcher struggles to break himself free from it. Leo starts shaking as his Rinkai starts weakening, I wrap my arm around his torso so that way he can lean against me. "Don't give up now Leo!" I scream out as my Rinkai starts weakening too because in order to do the External Doksushin it requires two Illusion Alchemists, one to ge the victim's body to react against the Physical part of the illusion, and another to get their mentality to react too; but if one of the Alchemists' Rinkai starts weakening, the other one does too; it's because we're basically getting our Alchemy and bodies in sync together. If he dies, I can potentially die too. That's why the External Doksushin is considered one of the most dangerous Illusions in Illusion Alchemy.

Leo leans against me and I feel his sweat mixing against the rain on my skin and blood, I clench my jaw as I try to support his weight, I feel the Doksushin starts to take affect; my breathing starts getting heavier trying to maintain his' and mine's Rinkais going. I finally feel the Doksushin sinking in and working, I let out a sigh of relief so we dilate our eyes back to normal. I drop to all fours as I try to get my breathing under control, Leo does the same so we fist bump as our Alchemy and bodies unsynchronized with each other's. I roll onto my back letting the rain to wash down my face, moving the blood away. I glance over to Leo as he just sits there, he looks down at me then manages a weak smile giving me a thumbs up.

"We did it..." he chokes out as I see his chest rising and falling rapidly. I nod,

"We should get going; Fletcher's not going to break through the External Doksushin," Leo wobbly stands up then he pulls me up. I feel dizzy and exhausted that my legs and arms feel like lead. I take a deep breath and manage to stand up. We go over to Fletcher and he's knocked out cold, I fall to my knees and I struggle to get back u. Leo wraps his arm around my neck and waist, he gets me up, I glance up at him, he offers a weak smile. We slowly start retreating from the scene.

We turn the corner and we're confronted by a legion full of State Alchemists. We're tackled against the floor as we're pounced on from behind. I snarl and try putting up a fight against the Alchemist that's handcuffing me when someone's boot is front of my face. I look up and it's the Fuehrer. I hiss out my displeasure, the Fuehrer smirks as he sets his boot on the side of my face.

"Now Colonel I wouldn't do that if I were you, just come quietly and no pain will come to you." he announces, I look past him and there's Roy in handcuffs too. I glare up at the Fuehrer

"Let him go! He had nothing to do with this!" I order, the Fuehrer glances to where I'm looking at, he sighs

"If I let Colonel Mustang go will you come quietly?" I frown as I glance away,

"Yes." I mumble, I look up as the Fuehrer orders Roy to be let go. They do then I'm pulled up to my feet, the two Alchemists force me to walk as they hold a gun to my head and one poking my back. I start walking towards the truck, I glance over at Roy, he doesn't look at me; One of the Alchemists opens the door for me, they push down on my head as I'm forced into the truck. I glance out of the window as Leo's forced into the truck next to me. The driver gets in and then the trucks pulls away. My eyes start feeling heavy so I give in and sleep.


	34. Chapter 34: Escapers

**34: Escapers **

I don't own FMA and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13.

* * *

POV of Laura Fang

* * *

**_"POW!"_ **I hang my head as the pain of the punch finally spreads across my jaw. I don't react against it, I keep my head low as I struggle to keep my eyes open. I'm so exhausted, sleep deprived, stressed, and numb all together.

"C'mon Colonel Fang start talking!" One of the State's tormentors to get interrogated criminals yells at me in the face. His spit explodes over my cheek, I wipe it away with my cheek and I look up at him,

"What?" My eye feels so heavy...

"TELL US WHAT MUSTANG AND ANDERSON ARE UP TO!" He screams out again,

"I don't know, I didn't find out," I lie because I can't risk Mustang and Anderson getting their tails stepped on. Leo's right, I guess I am just a dog like he said.

"Stop lying Fang!" The alchemist lands another punch across my face, tears sting my eyes but I hold them back. "When does Mustang plan to surpass the Fuehrer?!" I look up

"I'm not lying! I don't know! I swear it!" I tell back truthfully because I really don't know, the claw mist throws his hands into the air. He closes the cell door behind him leaving me alone. I hang my head as I'm finally left alone, what the hell am I supposed to do now? I have no way of escaping or even trying to get myself free, if this is the way how I'm going to die, it's a really cowardly way to.

* * *

There's the sound of bullets echoing into the prison's hallways, I look up as there's the sound of the guards dying. I try to get myself free when someone in black stands in front of my cell door. The person gets the door open and gets the handcuffs off of me,

"Who are you?" I ask and the person takes off their mask and it's Hawkeye, I make a stunned face, "What the hell are you doing here?!" she smirks and tosses me one of her guns

"Do you know how to shoot?" she asks and I shrug

"Somewhat," she smirks as she hands me a magazine of bullets,

"I can here because I couldn't have my one and true rival die can I?" I laugh as I load up the gun

"I never thought that I'd be so damn happy to have you as my rival," we start running down the corridors to escape when guards start surrounding us, we press our backs against each other, we start shooting to keep the guards off of us but it's obvious if we don't get out of there soon, we'll die.

"Hey Laura! Isn't there something you can do?! Like do an Illusion on everyone or something?!" She asks as we take cover behind slabs of random concrete the guards start shooting in the general area where we are,

"I can't, I need another Illusion Alchemist to help me out with something this big. Riza, the vents!" She nods and raises the gun up and shoots at the AC pipes. Pressurized air escapes so we use that split second to run off. We're running down the corridors trying to escape when the floor underneath us gives away. We fall in the tiny trap door shaft, it gets narrower and narrower to the point our backs are pressed against each other's as our legs are drawn up to our chests because of how tight it is. Our bodies tremble as we're at a dead lock, I glance down and I see there are skeletons at the body meaning we'll die if we slip.

"What now?" Riza asks, I hook my arms with hers,

"We climb, I got a plan but we're going have to work together," she nods "Alright, we're going have to walk at the same time, my left!" We slowly start our descend synchronizing our steps together. I bring up my leg about to set it down when a cockroach crawls its way over to me. I scream and we slip, I lock my hands and legs out as Riza falls on me, I try to support our weight when her foot smashes against my hand, I do the mistake of taking my hand away as a reaction. We fall down, she reaches out and she clings onto a ledge, I wrap my arms around her hips so that way I don't slam into a Laura rag doll against the floor. She shakes as she tries holding us up,

"Hey Riza," I call out

"Yeah?" I swallow as I look down

"Sorry for calling you Eliza for all these years," she laughs

"It's fine, I thought your name was Lana," I smirk then her pants start sliding off. "Laura my pants!" She screams down at me as I tighten my hold around her legs. I look around an I see there's a flat pillar top that maybe I can reach if I swing over there.

"Riza, you trust me right?" I ask

"Not really but what do you need?"

"I need you to swing me towards the left," I confess, she looks down at me with a "_what the hell are you thinking?"_ kind of face going on.

"And why would I do that?" I look up at her

"You just have to trust me!" She starts wiggling her legs so I help her too; as soon as I can get fairly close to the pillar, I let go and get slammed into the concrete pillar. I wince as I move my knee around and drop down from the pillar to the floor. I stand directly under her,

"Let go! I'll catch you!" She let's go and crash on me. Thankfully when we crashed against the floor, my Auto Mail takes the blunt of the blow. She pulls up her pants as we stand up.

"I owe you," she replies as I nod,

"We're not out of the woods yet, we got company." We draw out our guns as Chimeras crawl their way over towards us.

"If we die tonight, I'm glad I died fighting alongside you," I state and she nods

"Same for you," we don't say anything because secretly we both know that we might end up dying here along with these other nameless skeletons here;


	35. Chapter 35: throwing caution to the wind

**35: throwing caution to the wind**

I don't own FMA and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13

* * *

POV of Laura Fang

* * *

Chimeras crawl their way towards us so Hawkeye starts shooting at the ones that are crawling on the walls. I fight off the ones that are taking us on in the front. I slash off a Chimera's head when one latches down at my arm, I howl out in pain and manage to kill it. I rip the head off as my arm starts bleeding, there's an eerie silence so we start moving again. I slice off my sleeve and wrap it around the bite wound around my arm

"Please tell me you have a plan Hawkeye," I plead as I follow her,

"I'm working on it! There should be an exit around here," we turn a corner and there's Mustang with Anderson. I can't help but to grin as I sprint over towards them, I hug them both and we all escape into a hideout that's underground.

* * *

I pull on the bandage on my arm to subdue the throbbing and bleeding when Roy comes in, I smile,

"Hey," I greet as he comes over to me, he stands in front of me pulling me against his chest. "What are you doing Roy?" I ask because less than a couple of hours, we can die. He locks eyes with me and something

"Please," he pleads as he puts his hand against my neck, I just let go and enjoy the moment, he kisses me and god it just feels so damn good, I find his tongue with mine and the instant I find it, it sends goosebumps down my skin. His jacket and shirt comes off, I pull on his hair as my mouth trails down to his neck,

"I love you Roy," I whisper, he pushes my face up,

"I love you too Laura, I'm sorry for everything," I shake it off to the side and jump on him, he catches me making the kiss get harder, he throws the things off of the desk in the room and throws me down on it.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask because even though I seem like I'm control over my body, on the inside I'm screaming for what I think is going down. He nods

"If we die, at least I got to do it with you," I nod and he lowers his face down to my neck. I sit up and reach down for his belt, hey maybe today's my last day so I'm going to throw caution to the wind and go with it.

* * *

I see Riza being confronted by some if the Fuehrer's guards, I toss Roy a small army knife, he puts it in his pocket, he nods so we close in. Leo's on a hill with a sniper nearby so if something goes wrong he'll be our last resort. We wall hug a wall as the guards run past us, Roy locks his hands together so I step up and open one of the windows, I get in and help him up. I check the coast to see if we're okay, no one's there so we press on. I hear someone coming towards our way so I grab onto Roy's shoulder pulling us into a nook, he's about to say something when I clamp my hand over his mouth. We listen in, it's the Fuehrer and Fletcher coming down the hallway we're in. I thought that Fletcher wouldn't have woken up from the External Doksushin, maybe some Illusion Alchemists freed him from it.

"Hawkeye's outside Sir," Fletcher informs him,

"If she's here, it means Mustang is around here somewhere, make sure no one inside finds out. That's an order, if you find Anderson around or Fang, kill them on sight and don't fail." The Fuehrer's footsteps slowly fade away from where we're at. We hold our breathes as we hear his Auto Mail click in front of us. It slowly fades away so we get out of the nook, we start getting away when something projects itself into my shoulder. It kicks me forwards causing me to fall against the floor, Roy helps me stand up, I look back and it's Fletcher,

"You thought that I was going to let you slip away?" He asks as his hand cocks as it rotates like the chamber of a revolver would when you spin it. I grab my shoulder, I glance over at Roy, he nods as I pull out my sword with my good arm, I'll buy as much time I can for him, "So the little kitten wants to play huh? Let's play," he smirks as I hold out my katana in front of me. Good thing I decided to bring it with me, even though I need both hands to wield it out to its greatest potential, it's one of the worlds strongest swords. He lunges out for me, I get out-of-the-way and bring down the sword, he tries to block when my sword slices his Auto Mail half way though, he falls back as he's pissed.

I put the katana behind me as I stand on guard, "Don't under-estimate me Fletcher," I call out as he laughs,

"Well you shouldn't really either," his Auto Mail starts literally growing back together, I narrow my eyes a bit, I bring the katana forward but I know that I'll have to end this fight quick, only using one good shoulder is a serious handicap when using two handed swords, we go at each other trying to take the other one down. I fall back as there's multiple cuts and bruises on my body, unlike him he looks completely fine,

"Too had you're not an Elemental Alchemist, if you were I would have been in a very very bad situation," he taunts throwing off his uniform's coat revealing Auto Mail platting his body,

"Well if I was able to get you under the Doksushin, I won't have much of a problem fighting you," I exclaim, he closes the space between us I a split second catching me off guard. He lands his punch straight into my stomach, I feel my Alchemy Device break as I'm sent flying into a wall. It crumbles under me, he grabs me and drags me away,

"I have some fun planned out for us," he grabs me by my hair as he drags me away. I try fighting against him when he kicks me across the face. I don't see anything at all after,


	36. Chapter 36: My Dream

**36: My dream**

I don't own FMA and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. I'm happy to announce that we are heading towards the last chapters! Thank you all for everything! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

I come back to something scratching my face. I look and I'm being dragged across the floor by Fletcher, he has his back towards me meaning he hasn't caught on yet. I twist myself making him to let go, I get back on my feet and reach into my pocket. I throw out sais (it's a trident shaped knife) at his joints making him not able to move. He tries moving so I use that moment to run off.

"You want me to take him out?" Leo asks throw my ear piece

"No. It'll blow your cover, thanks though." I reply as I sprint down the hallways trying to find where Roy went. Even though he has a Swapping Seal so I can switch places with the knife I gave him earlier, he has to activate it as long as we're not together. distance is the greatest enemy here besides the Fuehrer and Fletcher. I'm confronted by a pair of guards, I throw a smoke bomb and escape because I'm going to need all of the energy I can get to survive this hellish birthday party.

* * *

I reach down into the basement hallways, I hear voices then it hits me. I feel the Swapping Seal activate so I let it happen.

I appear from the knife as it's in mid-flight sailing past the Fuehrer. He's about to tell Roy something when I land a kick across his face. Bradley staggers away, I land next to Roy with my guard up with my katana at hand.

"I should have figured that you'd both be in this," Bradley comments as he shakes his head, I see his katana at hand too so I raise mine to my face and stand in front of Roy.

"Back me up on this," I mumble because I can't even think about him getting in the way of the katana's way; one right slice and you're dead.

"How cute, but Fang you're forgetting something," he extends his hand out towards me and draws it together. I'm flung towards him and he catches me by my face, I scrim trying to break free when he continues "Illusion Alchemists can be handicapped," he punches me in the guy and I feel the Alchemy Device snap and crack into pieces. I muffle my screams as he lets go of me and I fall to the floor. He kicks me stomach up and pushes his foot against the device digging his heel into it. I scream out and start crying from the pain, "Keep screaming, maybe that'll show you why you shouldn't have messed with me. If you and Mustang hadn't snooped your noses where it shouldn't have belonged then you wouldn't be here! Dying! Underneath my feet!" He yells into my face, the pressure builds up and it feels like I'm going to explode any second. My eyes dart around trying to find anything when I find a glass wine bottle. I chunk it towards his face and it rips up the side of his face. He howls so in that spilt second where his foot's off, Roy swoops down, picks me up and sets me behind him.

"Hang in there Laura, I'll get us out soon." He throws his eyes back towards the Fuehrer, "I'll make you regret this Bradley." He smirks and draws up his sword

"Let the fun begin Mustang, take your best shot." They go at each other and Roy's losing so badly. I place my hand over my device's area and try to subdue the throbbing and pain that's building up. It gets really hot in here which isn't helping me in my situation either; I set my hand against the wall and barely manage to see the fight still. The Fuehrer suddenly stops his attack as his son comes in.

"Daddy! I brought you the thing that's your life! I thought that the fire would burn it and-" he chokes as he drops a bag while his own father's choking him.

"I can't believe that even my own son would he such an idiot." The boy falls to the ground making Roy and I to let out startled cries. That's it, I use the little bit of adrenaline I have left, grab my katana, and lunge out. I slam myself into the Fuehrer, he tries throwing me off when the katana slices up the whole length of his arm. He howls out, clamps both of his hands around the blade, I do the same as we fight for control over the blade. (Even though he's being cut up, I'm not because I'm grabbing it from the side that's not rigid; [it's a single-edged blade and I'm not grabbing it from the sharp side]) he raises the sword above my head trying to get me to let go of the thing; I hold on if my life depended on it, he lifts me off of the floor and pins me against the table trying to dig the blade into my neck. I fight and kick trying to get free when he demands

"Why Fang?! Why risk your life for this?! You had no reason why to do this! All for what?! For Mustang's stupid dream?!" He yells into my face, I glare back at him

"Because he's my dream! I'll follow him until the bitter end!" I manage to throw him off of me, that's when Roy takes over. I start panting as I'm still flat on my back against the table. I try to get myself under control but lose it when Roy's in his last stand, he grabs the skull from the bag and blows it up. The Fuehrer instantly catches on fire as everything burns along with the room. Once when he's reduced to a hemp of burned human (well Homunculi) corpse, Roy pulls me up back to my feet, grabs the boy and we stagger out. We wrap an arm around each other and with the other we hold up the boy as we're exhausted. We limo to the entrance where we're supposed to meet up with Riza and Leo, we see Riza and we're about to make our way over to her but then in a turn of events, we don't. Bullets enter our bodies by Fletcher's guns, Riza and Leo kill Fletcher off but not in time. I crash against the ground along with Roy, we crush the boy underneath our bodies, my eyes feel so heavy, everything wobbles as I see Leo and Riza running towards us. Leo gets down on his knees in front of me,

"Laura! Hang on!" He runs off so I bring myself to look over at Roy, Riza's crying screaming out his name as his eyes are closed. I bring a shaky hand over to his face and wipe his sweat off of his cheek, my blood's painted on it;

"We did it..." I give a weak smile and look away. Riza and Leo are about to say something towards me, my eyes slowly drop and I don't know what happens next as I'm in a sea of black.


	37. Chapter 37: Forget Me Drop

**37: Forget Me Drop**

I don't own FMA and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. Thank you all for everything! I hope you enjoy the last chapter! Now I'm happy to announce that Between the Illusions and Flames is complete.

* * *

3rd person

* * *

The doctor comes inside of the room causing Mustang and Dylan to look up. Mustang's in a wheelchair with an eyepatch covering his injured eye, Dylan rises as the doctor closes the door behind him. Emi runs up to him despite Dylan trying to hold her back; she grabs the Doctor's pants and asks

"Is Mommy going to be okay?!" She asks (she hasn't really worked on calling Laura her Aunt) the doctor makes a face;

"Emi," Dylan calls so she goes over to him,"What's her status?" Dylan questions

"The odds are stacked against her; the Alchemy Device caused an infection and her Auto Mail was mostly destroyed, if we go through the operation, she has a chance but not a good one. I will not operate until you give me the authorization," he informs them, Dylan's hold tighten's around Emi's shoulders,

"Do it." Mustang barely gets the words out. Dylan makes a shocked face

"Are you crazy?! She has an infection if they operate now it can get worse!" He throws his head over towards him

"So what?! You're just going to sit there and watch her die?! I'm ordering," he tries to stand up but fails miserably to prove his point "just go ahead and get the operation over with!" The doctor leaves to go ahead before they change their minds.

"Go to hell," Dylan picks up Emi and leaves Mustang to himself.

It's been a day since the surgery to stop the infection and help repair the Auto Mail in Laura, Leo stands over her in the bed as she's asleep, he frowns as with his uninjured arm reaches down into his pocket. He pulls out a bottle that has a neon green liquid in it, he opens the cap and about to put it into Laura's liquid bag when there's the door being slammed open. He turns around and Mustang wheels himself in

"What are you doing?" He demands as he comes to a stop in front of Leo, he glances down at the bottle.

"It's called the Forget Me Drop, it's supposed to be a serum to put Illusion Seals on a person's memories of someone." He replies

"So you're giving her amnesia?" Roy asks as he rests his head against his hand, Leo smirks

"Yeah, I guess you can call it that. She'll still have those memories but she won't have any access to them, Roy, can you do me a favor?" He nods so Leo puts the bottle in his hand "Make sure she gets it, it'll put seals on all of her memories of me. She won't remember me by the time of a week. And make sure she never finds out about her and I interacting; I've caused her so much pain and trouble and this is the least I can do to make amends,"

"So why aren't you giving me one?" Roy asks because he'll do anything to forget about Leo Anderson. Leo smirks

"Men generally have a tendency to forget faster than women; you will eventually forget about me, but when she gets it, there's a chance she won't remember about anything that's happened as long as she's known me," he confesses

Roy clenches his jaw as there's a sinking feeling in his chest "So meaning, everything that's happened in the past months she won't remember anything at all?" Leo nods

"Yeah, well, it's been an honor working with you Colonel Mustang," he extends his free hand towards him,

"Like wise," they shake it and Leo leaves.

Hawkeye comes in the room and she finds Roy with silent tears running down his cheeks

"Roy?" She asks with caution as she stands next to him. He explains to her about the Forget Me Drop, "So why are you crying? Aren't you more than happy that she and everyone will eventually forget about him?" He nods, he then mumbles

"That's the point, she won't remember." He refers to them sleeping together but deep down he knows that it'll be selfish of him not to give her the Forget Me Drop; imagine waking up to find a love interest vanished into thin air forever? He hands the bottle to Hawkeye "put it in the vials," she nods and puts the Drop into the bag, it mixes with the liquid and then is drained into her body. They just watch as the last drop of neon disappears.

* * *

It's been 13 exactly since the collapse of the State Military, Laura has woken up and as suspected, she has no idea who Leo Anderson is. Mustang ordered his company to not to ever mention Anderson around her; meanwhile as everything's being built back together, Anderson has simply vanished into thin air without a trace.

* * *

A year later.

* * *

There's a letter underneath Laura's door, she picks it up, opens it and walks into her apartment, she sits down. A smaller piece of paper falls out so she reads it,

* * *

_"To Laura Fang,_

_Hello, I know you don't know me but my name's Cristina and I was your lieutenant's neighbor once when the Military fell apart after the collapse. He has unfortunately passes away due to some serious health problems; before his death, he would generally mention about his Colonel with such an affection in our conversations along with another higher ranking officer. Well once when we had the funerals, I was going through his apartment to help selling his possessions to settle debts when I found this unsent letter; I did research of my own and found your address, I hope it's worth your reading. Cristina Drew." _There's an address and a phone number saying it's hers, she shrugs and reads the other letter.

* * *

It reads,

_"If you forgot about me, I don't mind. I was only a hazard for you and Mustang... The best illusions are the ones that people don't even realize that are happening. Ignorance is bliss, I know you don't remember me but I have some things to thank you about._

_You taught me that immortality doesn't mean me physically living forever. People that are mortal can become immortal as long as people don't forget about them._

_Also that you shouldn't underestimate the strengths of people, as long as there's a will for them to fight, they're the stronger than steel._

_I know that all the pain I've caused you and Mustang was horrible but I ask of you one last thing._

_Don't give up on your dream of ending up with Mustang, I know I never had the chance and I gave myself the illusion that I could but I now realize that my influence on the world now is useless. I've lived too long for my own good. I've stolen time from people that I shouldn't have stolen from them, but it doesn't mean that you should let yours go to waste._

_Life is truly too short to let it slip through your fingers. Don't dwell on the deaths of your sister and parents because it was their choices on when they died. Life isn't fair but just like Mustang says_

**_"Nothing's perfect, the world's not perfect, but it's there for us, trying the best it can. That's what makes it so damn beautiful."_**

_You should really go follow that light that saved you from your darkness of yourself just like when you confessed your feelings for him._

_Well before I write a long letter, I just want to save that I wish the best for you and hopefully you don't make the same mistakes that I did._

_I wish you well Laura Fang, I loved you once and I always will because you meant a lot to me._

_- Leo Anderson (Arrow Cash and all of my other alliances)_

* * *

Laura and Roy head over to the small town Heath and appear at a cemetery, they're at a tombstone that reads

_"Leo Anderson **A man with a heart shielded by ice**. Born on December 23rd, died on January 29. Age: 32. **For we all must die as water splits upon the ground -unknown. **_

Roy peels his eyes away and grabs Laura's hand, she just continues staring down at the headstone, he waits for her to ask who he was or something of that matter,

"He really did shield his heart with ice," she blurts out as he takes a step confused,

"What?" she looks up at and repeats herself, "So meaning you knew him?" he asks trying to not give it away on how they had a connection between them, she nods and tears swell up around her eye, she reaches down into her shirt and pulls out a locket, she flips the lid and there's a picture of her and Roy and one of Leo and her in their uniforms.

"I can't truly remember him but I got a letter to him, he knew he was dying... But he told me the same thing that Hughes did, not to end up alone, that's why I have you," she gives a weak smile and adds on, "You're the flame and gave meaning to my illusions," she then stares off into the setting sky, _"Someday we'll meet again,"_

* * *

Again thank you all for everything! Keep reading fanfictions! -Hazuki Minuju (Your loyal writer. :3)


End file.
